The Seven Souls of Marinette
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Peridot Turtle. With the increasing amount of the pressure associated with her responsibilities, Marinette is slowly losing herself to her problems both inside and out. In a desperate need of help, she cast a spell from the Miraculous Book to aid her. When the spell goes wrong Marinette finds her soul splintered. The only way to fix this is to live her other souls lives.
1. Splintering

_This story takes place exactly one week after The Guardian and the Keeper. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. I hope you enjoy this sequel to Peridot Turtle!_

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning and the girl who use to sleep through her alarm all the time, had been already up and moving for the past half hour, _before_ her alarm went off. Marinette was moving a bit faster than she had since her bonding with Wayzz.

There was so much to do before school started. According to her large calendar of events, she had to get the laundry started, dust the living room, and finish cleaning the cupboards and counter tops in the family's kitchen. Her parents were already downstairs getting the bakery ready for the day.

As Marinette started dusting the living room, she tried to remember what else she had going on today. "Okay after school, I promised Alya I would help her with her blog for half hour before I have to go to the, The Turtle Relaxing Lagoon Massage/Spa, to meet with my employees. The meeting should only last an hour so I'll be back in time to help with reorganizing the stock room with mama."

"I hope you remembered we still have a short history lesson today and that you wanted to work on your new design before doing all your homework before bed," Wayzz yawned as he phased through the floor to the living room. He rubbed his eyes trying wake up. He was having a little trouble waking up these days due to the seasons changing.

"I told you to stop doing that in the morning! What if my parents saw? We agreed that we weren't ready to share our secret with them," Marinette hissed tiredly. She didn't know why, but Wayzz had developed a habit of phasing from her room into the living room early in the morning without a reason.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs she snatched the little turtle kwami out of the air and placed him on the counter. She had just started cleaning the cupboard doors when her mom entered the room. "Good morning Mama."

"Good morning Marinette. I thought I heard you moving around up here. Any reason you're up so early?" she asked curiously. She spotted Wayzz on the counter top wondering what the strange creature was doing downstairs.

While Tom and her knew of their daughter's secret activities, they hadn't let on, knowing she would tell them, when it was the right time for her. So they did their best to pretend to be ignorant and still find a few ways to help their daughter out.

"It's another busy day and I just needed an early start."

"Is there any reason you brought Wayzz downstairs this morning? Usually you feed him right in his terrarium," Sabine commented lightly.

"Thought he might enjoy some exercise while I was cleaning. Don't worry; I made sure he had his daily treatment before bringing him down. I've almost finished with everything up here."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you both some breakfast. You're going to need one if you have a busy day."

The young Great Guardian nodded sitting down and enjoying a few moments of peace. She scratched Wayzz's head in the right spot, listening to her kwami sigh in contentment. Sabine placed a big bowl of baby carrots next to the turtle and some fresh fruit and a nice bowl of cereal for Marinette.

"Your father and I know how hard it is to run a business while enjoying the other parts of your life, but you have to remember you're still just a kid Marinette. You should make time to have fun so don't forget that."

"I know that Mama. It's just I have this feeling really deep inside me. It's almost as if my soul is yearning to learn and grow into someone better than I am now if that makes any sense."

Sabine nodded and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Everyone in the world had a moment when they wanted to discover the depths of themselves in a journey of self-discovery. She only hoped that her daughter would be careful. A voice inside her said her daughter might not like what she found.

* * *

At school that day she was greeted by Adrien, with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Marinette. How are you doing today?" He offered her a nutrition bar to keep her going through her busy afternoon.

She laughed as she noticed little specks of cheese on the wrapper. Plagg must have been eating all over the desk again. She looked down at Adrien's bag where the cheeky little god was smirking. "Late night feasting?"

"The best time to be eating a cheesy treat!"

Wayzz poked his head out of Marinette's purse. "Plagg, when will you learn proper etiquette?"

"Probably the same day you actually do something fun for yourself. I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy my nap." Plagg let out a dramatic yawn and sunk back into the depths of Adrien's bag.

Huffing in slight annoyance, Wayzz settled down in Marinette's purse ready to enjoy another fascinating day of school. The two wielders just shook their heads and held hands as they walked into the classroom ready for another day of hopefully non-interrupted learning.

School had become very enjoyable since Chloe's passing. Sure a few rich kids took her place as the alphas of the school and some of them were mean, but not as terrifyingly mean and deadly as Chloe had been. They had ripped out the old seat where the she-demon had sat and put in a new one in its place. Still, no one had dared touch the desk let alone sit in it.

The class was in a deep discussion of what would be on the literary quiz later in the week. Ms. Bustier was constantly repeating what certain grammar terms and literary techniques they needed to remember, when an alarm sounded. Everyone knew what that alarm meant. Akuma in the area!

As they filed out of the classroom and headed to the basement, Marinette focused her mind and touched the spiritual energy around her. She was getting a sense of what the Akuma's threat level was. The more she could sense, the better prepared Adrien and Mireille would be.

"I'm sensing young energy, possibly a tween or a teenager. Not too high of a threat yet, but you'll need to stop him pretty quick before he gets a chance to unleash his whole power," she whispered into Adrien's ear.

The boy nodded and slowly stepped away from the class. Across the yard Mireille was doing the same thing as her friend Aurora covered for her. As the last of them slipped into the basement, Chat Noir and Ladybeetle, could be seen taking off from the school roof to deal with the Akuma.

In the basement Alya was moaning. "I can't believe I'm here instead of out of their getting footage for my blog. How am I supposed to be up to date with the latest Akuma if I'm stuck in the basement?"

Nino muttered something under his breath. "Girl, I love you, but don't you think getting seriously reprimand by your parents during a demonic crises in public was enough? After that got settled, a month without your phone or internet Should have produced some common sense in you."

Alya rolled her eyes, but stopped moaning. Instead, she fiddled with her phone seeing if she could connect to some security cameras to get an idea what was going on. Alya's phone managed to connect with one as she blew up the picture and audio as they watched the fight unfold.

The Akuma was dressed as if the boy had fallen into a gross bathroom and now was on a rampage. Sink handles turned as smelly water blasted out of the drains on his hands. At least it appeared to be smelly by the unpleasant expressions on the duo's faces. Ladybeetle jumped and twisted her body under two cars to avoid the water.

"Dude, you need to stop dripping everywhere," Chat Noir told the boy. The boy who was calling himself Toilet Trouble, spun around sending toilet seats through the air. Lifting himself into the air Chat Noir saw the seats take out several lampposts and trees.

Ladybeetle came at the Toilet Trouble spinning her yo-yo as a protective shield. The boy shouted angrily as he tried to pierce her shield with a magic plunger. Ladybeetle managed to flip the weapon out of his hands. She reached for something attached to the guy's foot but was sent flying backwards by blast of smelly water.

The video and audio cut out for a few minutes, but when it came back on Toilet Trouble was wrapped in a shower curtain as Chat Noir used Cataclysm on a piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of the kid's shoe. Ladybeetle did her thing and everything returned to normal.

Everyone was happy about this, though Alya was slightly miffed again that Peridot Turtle hadn't shown up. How could the heroine, who saved the city and mentor of Ladybeetle and Chat Noir, continue to be absent from threats? "It just doesn't make sense to me why she would hide."

"Maybe she has limits to how much she can help or has a more important job to do," Marinette suggested; hoping to get Alya to drop the subject. Nino said it wasn't anything to be really concerned about right now. Peridot Turtle would make another appearance when she was needed.

* * *

Adrien was already back in the classroom, but because of the attack his lunch plans with Marinette would be cancelled. If an Akuma attacked any time before lunch, his father insisted that he come back home for lunch no matter what.

Their relationship was still on the edge since Mr. Agreste admitted he knew his son's secret. Adrien really wanted to reconnect with his father so he did what he was asked. Hopefully one day they could be a bit closer.

It was just as well, Marinette needed to use her lunch hour to get a head start on her homework. A call from her employees' right before the end of the period informed her that they wanted to meet with her earlier. Marinette tried to tell them that since she was the _owner_ the meeting should start when she arranged it. Not having time to argue, with class starting soon, she hastily agreed to the new time.

With her meeting moved, Alya walked with Marinette to her business so they could spend a little time together. The bluenette tried to remain positive, reminding herself that she called this meeting to brainstorm ideas for improving the business and getting new customers. She just needed to be a bit firmer with what her employees were in charge of and what was her responsibilities.

The meeting ran a bit longer than expect because Marinette was still trying to gain the respect that was owed to her by a few of her employees. Two employees she had hired to make sure they had enough stock and supplies kept talking over her. They were in their mid-twenties so they didn't thing they needed to listen to a kid tell them what to do. Even if the kid was their boss and controlled their paychecks.

Back at home she was too late to help much in the bakery stock room and was told to do her remaining homework. After dinner she planned to work on her new design finalizing the sketch, but Wayzz history lesson made her extremely tired. She went to bed early; once again wishing she knew how to balance this life a bit easier.

Watching Marinette sleep, Wayzz had an expression of deep concern on his little face. Ever since that dream meeting with the woman who called herself Peace Keeper, Marinette had been more hopeful and optimistic. The last week alone had been the happiest she had been since Chaotic's attack. Now she was back to worrying and slightly sad all the time.

"With all these pressures and responsibility, who knows how long you can last hatchling. You've come a long way since we first met. I know you still have doubts and worries. At the same time you're thriving and happier than ever. I do hope nothing pushes you to search the Miraculous Book for an answer without trying to solve your problem by yourself first," Wayzz murmured to himself.

Snuggling under his little blanket Wayzz was soon fast asleep. Across the city Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo wondered about the future of their wielders. Ever since the attack and the resumed activity, the three little gods had a gut feeling something was on the horizon, something that could change the universe all over again.

* * *

The next day, Peridot Turtle was carefully making her way towards a residence by swimming in the sewers below. She continuously wished the sewer system was much cleaner, but thankfully the suit protected her from the water and she didn't stink afterwards.

As she reached her destination, she pulled herself out of the water before climbing a ladder to the street level. Thankfully, no cars or security cameras had been set up here. Using her meteor hammer she managed to pull herself up to the roof of the residence. Taking a deep breath she settled on the roof and looked into the backyard.

A little six year old girl was lying around soaking up the sun and just enjoying spending time with her adoptive ,who was braiding her black hair with ribbons. Unlike her mother, the girl's skin was peachier colored than her lighter tone of her mother. Her facial structure was along the lines of Eastern Asian folk, but her eyes were more round and brown with flecks of blue in them.

This girl was Celeste-Xun, the child born of the last bits of Chloe's inner child and the spirit of Xinyi, Master Fu's daughter who had died before her time. The reincarnated girl had been given a second chance to live her life and one day fulfill a destiny that she hadn't been able to do in her first life. Since Peridot Turtle had been a big part of her rebirth, she took on the responsibility of checking up on the girl to make sure she was adjusting fine.

The little girl spun around watching in delight as her braid trailed after her. Celeste-Xun tumbled to the ground and saw Peridot Turtle on the roof. The little girl gave her a slight nod before getting up and telling her mother that she was going inside to clean up.

Celeste-Xun went straight to her room and opened the window so Peridot Turtle could slip in. "Hi Peridot Turtle! Did you bring me a treat this time?"  
The little girl had spoken both French and Chinese. Being born with the knowledge of how to speak two different languages it was common for Celeste-Xun to start with one language and end in another.

"Hello to you as well CX. So how are doing these days? Are the Caquets treating you well? Is Mireille still being a good big sister? Have you made any friends?"

Celeste-Xun giggled amused by the fact that Peridot Turtle could easily obtain the facts she wanted by talking to her sister. On the other hand, she loved that Peridot Turtle made these personal visits to see _her_. It was great to have a secret friend, well sort of.

"I'm doing wonderfully PT!" She hugged the Great Guardian's leg tightly. "I love school, it's so much fun to learn all these different subjects. I think my favorite class is reading. I love learning new words!"

Patting the little girl on the head Peridot Turtle asked her to continue. Celeste-Xun happily obliged going on about how awesome her new parents were and that spending time with her sister was the best. She had made a few good friends who didn't mind her slip ups and thought she was very cute and adorable.

"My favorite part of the day is when we have meals together. Mom always has something interesting to say and Dad, he's so funny. Mireille always has funny stories to share. She always tells me the best ones before I go to sleep."

Peridot Turtle had a feeling she knew which stories those were. Closing her eyes Peridot Turtle centered herself as she read the reincarnated girl's spiritual energy. There were tiny bits of Chloe and Xinyi in her. They didn't seem to be causing any trouble. The majority of the spiritual energy was the child's own unique signature. Her soul was strong for someone so young.

Opening her eyes, Peridot Turtle leaned down so Celeste-Xun could give her a proper hug. "I'm so glad that you're doing well. You have a very strong and happy soul. Just remember to continue enjoying life okay?"

"I promise. If anything feels wrong I'll tell Mireille I promise." Hugging each other one more time, Peridot Turtle left through the bathroom window. Celeste-Xun closed the window. Smiling the girl went to clean herself up and go see what her mother was up to.

* * *

Returning home from her check up on the little girl, Marinette sat at her desk trying to focus on her new design. She was having lunch later this week with Adrien and his father. She had promised to show some of her newest designs to the fashion icon, hoping for a good critique to help her with her future as a designer with her own studio and store.

She sketched and started to erase her design again. She tried to create a different neckline, but erased it again. Instead she tried to figure out the length of the sleeves only to erase them as well. Tearing out the page she threw it away and started again.

Wayzz was out on the balcony sunning himself when he heard a frustrated yell and something striking a wall below. Curious, he floated down and saw Marinette slumped over her desk, her sketchbook had been tossed to the other side of the room. The floor was littered with crumbled up paper. He was surprised to hear Marinette crying.

Landing on the desk he brushed back a strand of hair and asked, "What's wrong Marinette? Why are you so upset? Did your sketch not come out the way you wanted?"

Marinette's continued to cry as she blubbered out, "I can't design anything! Every time I try, I just mmm mmm I hate it. My lunch with Adrien and his father is on Saturday and I whaaaaaaaaa whaaaaaaaaaaa."

Frightened by how much Marinette was crying, Wayzz backed off until he was safely on her vanity watching the girl have a meltdown. The kwami rubbed his little hands together, not knowing what to do. Over time he had gotten better at not being so serious all the time, but he still wasn't that comfortable with an outpouring of emotions.

What do I do? Tikki and Nooroo are really good at this kind of thing. Even Plagg would have a better idea of how to approach a teenager having a meltdown of sorts than me. He looked to the hidden Miraculous Chest wondering if he should get the girls to help when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He zipped into his terrarium and pretended to be sleeping.

Sabine had heard her daughter crying and decided to investigate. Entering Marinette's room she saw the torn out sheets of failed designs, the tossed notebook and her daughter. Walking over she gave her a daughter a much needed hug.

She patted her daughter on the back whispering words of comfort. Marinette clung to her. Her crying grew softer and softer until it was just mild whimpering. Sabine switched to stroking her Marinette's beautiful hair for a few minutes. At last the teenager stopped crying. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah… I am. Sniffle I guess I just…needed a good…cry." Marinette grabbed a tissue and cleaned up her face. "I feel embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about crying. It's good for you sometimes. Marinette do you think you can tell me what was upsetting you so much?" Sabine asked as she sat down on the chaise.

The teenager explained how she was struggling with her new designs. Nothing was coming out right and she wasn't satisfied by what she had done. Her sketches were messy and uninspiring. She mentioned the upcoming lunch and how important it was for her to have something decent to show Mr. Agreste, but nothing was coming to mind.

"I don't know why I can't design. I've never had a block this bad before. If I could make one great design, I'd be satisfied. This is the worst time to be having a block."

Sabine tapped her cheek with her finger thinking for a second. "Perhaps you're letting the pressures of life get to you like I said yesterday. You are a hard worker and have the determination to succeed in what you're doing. Getting Mr. Fu's old business running again was a very hard task, but you succeeded.

From experience I can tell you that the first few months, even the year of running a business can be stressful. The pressure to succeed, to make the business last while keeping happy employees can be tough. Especially if you have other equally important things to deal with.

My point is Marinette you need to find a way to manage your stress so it doesn't interfere with something that helps you relax. Why don't you come downstairs and help me with baking some sweets for the bakery? That's always relaxes you when you're having a stressful day."

Mother and daughter got up and went downstairs together leaving Wayzz all by himself. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead glad that Sabine had managed to get Marinette to stop crying. "Maybe I should see if she has a parenting book on teenagers. It might help in the future."

* * *

That night, Marinette once again visited her soul room hoping to find the other parts of her soul. She really needed their guidance right now. Maybe one of her other selves had dealt with something similar to this. She hoped they would be there for her.

 _Entering her soul room Marinette's footsteps echoed as she surveyed the room. Everything was still the same as last time. The lights, the floor, the mural on the ceiling. The peace she felt here calmed her down. She walked over and sat down on the bench._

 _The stain glass windows were very dim except for the one that represented her. She could still see the pictures of her different sides, but they didn't look active. Even the banners depicting the different versions of Adrien looked very dull and muted. It seemed that no one was here._

 _"Hello? Can anyone here me? I need help please!" Marinette was begging. Getting up she pressed her hand against each window hoping to call forth someone. No one showed up._

 _Stroking the banners Marinette tried again with boys. Her uniqueness as a_ _One_ _had made Adrien a_ _Two._ _Perhaps she could talk to his other parts of his soul as well? "Hello Adriens. I'm a version of your soulmate. Could you please come here and help me?_

 _Once again she was meant with silence. Why wasn't this working! She sank to her knees. "I guess no one has time for me. I guess I'm on my own. Maybe it's time for me to try something else."_

 _She left through the door with a heavy heart hoping things would look better in the real world. As she left she missed a tiny flicker of indigo light hiding in the shadows.  
_

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and once again another photo shoot was taking place. Adrien was worried for his girlfriend. In the immediate aftermath of Chaotic's attack, she had been very depressed. However, when her new business opened she was happy and cheerful again. But lately she had been very moody and anxious.

The slightest thing going wrong made her very upset. When she had to break a promise because of something happening at work or that her parents needed extra help with the bakery, Marinette looked ready to cry.

Her homework was sloppy docking points off her work. Her secret duties in mentoring him and Mireille with their abilities seem to tire her out. Worse, he felt like he had added pressure to her when he said that his father was meeting them for lunch later in the week to look over her new designs.

He had invited Marinette to come watch his photoshoot after school as a date, but she had declined. Her eyes were saying yes that she really did want to come, but her mouth firmly said no. Something was really troubling her. While he waited for the shoot to finish setting up, he talked with Plagg. "Hey, has Wayzz told you anything about Marinette that I don't know about lately?"

Plagg let out a snort, "Wayzz and I haven't talked all week. He's being his secretive self again. Personally, I think he's hiding out. There's a reason Wayzz always had grown ups as his wielders. He doesn't deal well with emotional kids and teens very well."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at that comment. Personally he thought Wayzz was the most mature kwami he had met so far. It didn't make sense that the little turtle like kwami couldn't help out Marinette in her time of need.

Plagg stuck his tongue out at his chosen noticing the expression of disbelief. "You think I'm lying? Well I'm not. Let me tell you, I've had my share of teenage boys and being around them has clued me into a few things about them, especially how to read their hidden feelings."

Adrien remembered the day Plagg had explained why Adrien inner cat had become so restless. Being caged up would have eventually messed with his head. The little cat kwami had been a great help by letting him run wild. "So what do you think is going on with Marinette?"

"Pft, who knows? If I was betting kwami, which I am, I think the pressures of her new life are getting to her. Sure, she had a lot of responsibility before, but now she's actually running a business, which she's never done before so it's a stressor."

Hearing someone coming, Plagg hid again as Adrien was whisked away for hair and makeup. The stylists kept telling him to keep his expression neutral so they could actually do their job. Adrien was really trying, but his concern for his girlfriend was obvious.

Meanwhile Wayzz was on Marinette's computer looking up sites with information on how to deal with moody teenagers. There were a lot of chat postings, several pages on teenage psychology and how to be a good parent. There was even a site to evaluate if your teenager's behavior needed outside help to deal with it.

According to the parenting website, teenagers often became moody because their brains were still developing. Their hormones started changing and affecting parts of their brain making them difficult to deal with.

"Both boys and girls can display overly dramatic actions towards a problem that is very small, but their beliefs about its importance magnify it until it becomes consuming. When this happens teenagers often lash out their frustrations at the people they love the most.

It is important as a parent not to be caught up in your child's drama. Have the sit down and talk to them. Be firm and show you will not put up with their bad attitude. Share your experiences and give them advice. The best think a parent can do for their child during this time is to keep loving them no matter what. Continue to be part of their lives no matter how busy they are. Be firm and kind, but don't be a pushover. When it comes to punishment show how serious you can be."

The kwami closed that website and looked at the chat room postings. There were several conversations between parents on how to deal with moody teenagers. Some recommend discipline actions while others suggest finding a way to get them to open up. Bribery was a useful tool and telling them it was okay to express their emotions as long as it wasn't violent.

"A lot of conflicting advice. Maybe I should try some of these techniques out. Marinette is a unique individual though with extra responsibilities. Perhaps the psychology information can help me understand teenage behavior better."

So Wayzz kept reading and taking notes. Teenagers were a fascinating group and if any of this could help him become a better kwami for Marinette then he was all for it. As long as he didn't get caught off again, by an outburst of emotion, he could still guide her to be the best Great Guardian ever.

* * *

Marinette had no idea her boyfriend was worrying about her. Nor did she know that Wayzz was trying to familiarize himself with understanding the female teenager mind. She was spending the afternoon with her best friend as they sat around her room talking.

"I can't believe it, this newest upgrade on my phone means I can get better audio without getting super close to the battle. This phone also gives me options of how I want the footage to look later. I can't wait to use this the next time there is a battle!"

Marinette looked from a magazine she'd been reading and gave Alya a look. "I thought your parents were still keeping track of your movements so they can prevent you from running to danger."

Alya frowned and huffed. It was bad enough she had to miss the last Akuma attack by being stuck in a basement. If anyone caught on that she had managed to hack into a security camera she'd be in huge trouble. Not just with her parents, but the law.

"Yeah, they got the parenting app that allows them to track my phone. They know I can't just put it down. That's why I got the upgrades. I'm also going to start researching the best places to film without being caught in battle zone."

Marinette raised her eyebrows at this. Alya really didn't quit when she was pursuing a story. At least she was now taking some precautions. "I still don't understand why you're still obsessed over being the first to get the story."

Alya rolled her eyes and explained once again why it was important. "I want to get into a good journalism school one day and with newspapers going digital I need to be an expert with technology as well. Showing initiative and strong instincts will put me on the top of the list."

Marinette gave her another look that read, "What the real reason?"

"Fine you dragged it out of me. I want to make up for my actions and get a real interview with Peridot Turtle, to show her I'm professional and respectful. That's why I want her to show up so badly."

"Maybe she'll appear soon and you'll get that interview." Marinette smiled at her friend, but in her mind it was just one more thing she had to do. How many more things would be added to her responsibilities?

Walking home all she could think about is how much pressure she was under. She knew she could ask for help and she had. Her parents were the ones managing the insurance and helping her with the taxes on the building. They had even helped her with getting her business license.

Adrien was also being very helpful and kind. Whenever they got a few minutes alone he be there to support her and help with her homework, especially physics.

Mireille kept her updated on Celeste-Xun. She was the one who scheduled the times the trio got together for mentoring. Wayzz had eased up a tiny bit on lessons.

Still she was under a lot of pressure. Even with help with somethings, a majority of it was her responsibility alone. She was the one who had to run her own business. It was her homework she had to complete. She had to make her own observations on Celeste-Xun and teach Ladybeetle and Chat Noir about their abilities. She was the one who had to learn to be the best Great Guardian.

I can't handle this all by myself. If I could just talk to my other selves. Hear their stories and learn from their experiences, I know I could learn how to not buckle under the pressure. I've been trying so hard to emulate them, but it's not enough, she thought to herself. It was time to take a risk.

* * *

Upon reaching her bedroom, Marinette carefully moved the vanity and opened the secret compartment in the wall and took out the Miraculous Book. She could feel the magic stirring as she placed the book on her desk and opened up to the table of contents.

Wayzz came over and landed on her shoulder. "What are you doing? The Miraculous Book isn't something you just pull out anytime you want something. It's an ancient text that holds vital information."

Marinette nodded, she knew that and was being very careful. She had found what she was looking for and flipped to the chapter she wanted. "Miraculous Book, please help me find a spell about soul sharing."

Wayzz's eyes bugged out upon hearing Marinette's request. Messing with your soul was dangerous. The Miraculous Book flipped a few pages before stopping on page. It magically highlighted two spells about soul sharing.

The first one was about sharing parts of your soul with another person to help keep them alive if something happened to temporary separate someone from their soul. That wasn't what she wanted to do.

The second spell was about bringing together the different essences of a soul into one form to share experiences and learn new ways to grow. That was the perfect spell for her.

"Marinette, don't even think about using this spell! It's too dangerous and you could injure your soul. You're already a _One!_ You don't need to use this spell."

The teen just ignored him as she read the spell over and over again. She was making notes of what she needed and how to perform it. She didn't want anything going wrong. Once she had everything down and copied the spell exactly she put the Miraculous Book back where it belonged.

Wayzz hovered nervously trying to get Marinette to think about this. He told her repeatedly that being under pressure was not a good reason to mess with magic. He told her that she needed to wait and her problems would solve themselves. "Young lady, I'm forbidding you to use that spell!"

That was the last straw. "Wayzz, you are my kwami and guide, but you are _not_ my parents. You do not get to control everything I do or make decisions for me. I am going to do this spell and I will take responsibility for anything that happens as a result of this."

Wayzz was taken aback by her tone of voice. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Master Fu spirit had told him before that Marinette was always meant to be a Ladybug and that he had to let her make her own choices.

* * *

Marinette decided to cast the spell after dinner so she would be full of energy. After telling her parents she would be working on a project they assured her they wouldn't disturb her. Hopefully that would prevent any mishaps caused by distractions.

In her room, Marinette had sewn the sacred geometry symbol, the Flower of Life, which represent the creation of the soul, on a large piece of fabric. She laid it down on the floor.

Next she placed different color spools of thread all around the rim of the symbol. The book said lit candles would be the best to use, but it did say alternate objects could be used as long as they were the right colors and represent a big part of who the caster was. Not wanting to take a chance with causing a fire, she went with the alternative.

The next item on the list was something that would center her. It would keep her connected to the real world as she looked inside herself. A photo of her and Adrien on their first official date was what she chose.

Finally, she prepared herself, even using a felt marker to outline where her seven pointed star appeared on her abdomen sometimes. The symbol of her being a _One_. At last she was ready to cast the spell.

"I copied the spell exactly as it was written. I made sure to even look up pronunciation so I wouldn't mess up with the wording. I've taken every precaution to make sure this spell won't go wrong," Marinette told Wayzz as he sat on her vanity. "But just in case it does for some unknown reason, you should be able to phase the Miraculous Book out of its hiding place because it's connect to you."

Wayzz nodded. He would have tried to talk her out of this, but she wasn't going to change her mind. Marinette certainly inherited the turtle like stubbornness from him.

"Alright, I'm ready. Here it goes." Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind and focused all her energy as she started to cast the spell. "From the symbol of the soul and the colors of essences, I call forth my whole soul. Let my many souls become one. Merge together through our shared bond with the mark of representation. Share with me what you know. Show me who you are. Let us become one individual, until all is said and done. Then release thy souls and return to normal."

The thread that had been used to make the Flower of Life, changed from a soft gray to pure white. As the white spread the spools started to glimmer. The glimmering colors traveled along with rim of the symbol before merging as a rainbow of light that poured into the seven pointed star.

As the rainbow poured into Marinette traveling towards her soul room, the frame holding the picture of her and Adrien vibrated a little. According to the notes Marinette had wrote this meant that the picture was doing its job of keeping her rooted to reality, without losing herself in her soul room.

 _Marinette found herself in her soul room sitting on the bench. Across from her she saw the stain glass that represented her as Peridot Turtle was pulsing with green light._

 _The other stain glass pictures started to pulse with their chosen color. Out of the windows stepped out the other Miraculous versions of her. There was Ladybug, Huli Jing and Abeille Jaune. Soon she was joined by Belle Bleue, Mariposa, and Chat Noire. While each of them looked a little confused none of them tried to get back into their windows._

 _As Marinette stood up she held out her hands gesturing for them to take them. The other girls nodded as they came closer and took each other's hands forming a circle. The rainbow poured into the room wrapping around each of them pulling them together. Soon they would be one person._

 _From out of the darkness a voice whispered,_ _ **"I don't think so!"**_ _A burst of indigo colored light penetrated the rainbow, destroying it in the process. Before the seven souls could figure out what was happening the indigo light exploded like a bomb._

 _All seven girls were thrown back by the concussive force. The struck their windows as they shattered on the ground the pieces mixing together. The girls themselves had rips all over their costume. Their bodies had changed, they looked like fragmented mirror pieces barely holding together._

* * *

In the real world, Wayzz was watching with horror as the rainbow light vanished. The seven pointed star broke apart as each point traveled to a different spot on Marinette's body. The spools fell over and the thread returned to normal, the only thing that didn't change was the photo.

The bluenette's eyes sprang open with confusion and fear. "What am I/we doing in my/your room? Where's Tikki/Plagg? No, I mean Trixx/Pollen. That's not what I meant to say. I want Dussu/Nooroo! Wayzz help!"

The little kwami was already phasing out the Miraculous Book as he laid it out on the vanity. He was very concerned about what was going on with Marinette, who was still arguing with herself. Her body was starting to act as if it had several different minds at once.

The Miraculous Book must have sensed what was going on and opened to the exact page Wayzz needed and highlighted several paragraphs. As the Kwami of Wisdom and Spirituality read, a feeling of dread came over him. This was a very serious situation.

"Marinette…"

"Yes?" seven different inflections conveyed over one word.

"My Marinette, um Peridot Turtle, I need you to focus."

The teenager looked at the photo. With unsteady hands she held the picture close to her chest and the trembling stopped. "I'm here Wayzz, but so are all my other selves. Something went wrong with the spell. We should be one person, not fragments."

"I know. Please tell me what happened in your soul room." PT Marinette explained what happened as the others would jump in and take turns. When they spoke of the indigo light Wayzz's antenna shot straight up.

"Marinette, you soul has been splintered and I bet all my baby carrots that's what caused the splintering!" Again seven voices started speaking at once asking all sorts of questions until he whistled to get their attention.

"Splintering is a phenomenon when each part of the soul has been broken apart by an outside source or hidden secret inside you. Right now, you all exist as fragments, none of you are whole. Normally in this case you either would be in a coma or have died. Instead, your anchoring photo kept all of you together forming a hodgepodge soul to stabilize you."

Several expressions were expressed in a rapid succession on Marinette's face. "Are we going to die? What hidden part? How's this going to affect our lives? What about our families? Will others be splintered as well? What do we do if there's an akuma? Can we be fixed?"

Wayzz told them to calm down and not speak all at once. He answered each of their questions. Dying was a possibility, but not a likely one. He didn't know what was hidden inside their soul. This would make their lives families would be safe and he wasn't sure that splintering could spread. If there was an akuma the best thing was not to get involved until the situation was fixed and yes it could be fixed.

"According to the Book, you can fix this situation. First, each of you needs to pull at least half of yourself together. Focus on the things that matter only to you or the differences in your life. Picture your stain glass windows halfway restored. I know its hard with you only being fragments, but you have to try."

 _The seven souls turned inward finding themselves back in the soul room. Each one carefully got up and delicately found pieces of their clothing and placed them back on their costumes. The clothes started to fix themselves._

 _Once they had fixed their clothes, they could move around a bit better. Each one finding pieces of themselves mixed with the others. Making sure not to cut themselves the each gathered a small pile of broken glass on their window sill._

 _Touching their names, they imagined their stain glass pictures repairing themselves. The pieces of glass and framing came together until they were halfway repaired. Instincts, knowledge, and some of their memories came flooding back to the different souls. Their mission accomplished they returned to the waking world._

"It's done, now what?"

"The next step is fixing each of you one by one. According to the book half of the caster's soul must travel with one half of another soul to their life. Then those two must work together until that particular soul is whole again. Meanwhile the other half of the caster's soul must remain dominate with other halves of the souls and letting them over advice and experiences."

Seeing how this clearly went over their heads Wayzz simplified it by having them picture PT Marinette driving a car with the others in the back seat doing some back seat driving. She would make several stops helping a passenger out. Each time she got back in the car she would have one less passenger until all of them were at the right stop. Only then would their souls be free to return to their normal lives.

"This will be difficult and your minds will struggle, but you need to work together. The longer this takes the harder it will be to put you all back together. I suggest to avoid confusion you call each other by your superhero names."

PT Marinette nodded as the others all agreed inside her head. They then all asked who should be first. "I suggest either going by the rainbow colors or who you think you can help the most in the shortest amount of time."

"Then I'll help Huli Jing/me first. She/I have a good life and it won't take a lot to fix her/me." PT and HJ said together as one.

Wayzz nodded and hoped this would work. With Marinette splintered like this and all the pressure she was under, they needed to fix her soul as quickly as possible before something bad happened.


	2. Survival and Cleverness

_The journey through Huli Jing's window was difficult. For Peridot Turtle she had never actually traveled through her own window before, she had always entered through the door, so she didn't know what to expect. Huli Jing clutched her hand as they walked through a tunnel on a crumbling pathway made of orange bricks._

 _Huli Jing cautiously followed the path as she led Peridot Turtle around gaps that had formed._ _"I believe this is a reflection of our current state. I've never seen the path like this before."_

 _"I thought I was the only version of us that was a_ _One?_ _How do you remember what the path is supposed to be like?"_

 _Huli Jing turned and gave Peridot Turtle a glaring look. "I may not be a_ _One_ _, but I have traveled this pathway before. Every time I dream or come to the central soul room, I have to come this way. It's imprinted into my subconscious so I know what it's supposed to look like!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm just ugh this is different and scary. I can't fully remember everything about myself. I feel like the repaired part of my window is enough to retain the basic information I need and some of my personality."_

 _"Yet a lot of stuff is still missing, including some key elements. I feel the same. I guess that's what Wayzz meant. The half you that is needed to function in your life is back there, and you're the unfinished part that will be repaired during the journey with all of us," Huli Jing responded._

 _Peridot Turtle agreed with that when something Huli Jing had said caught up with her. "Wait a minute, central soul room? I thought that was my soul room!"_

 _"Not exactly, its part of your soul room, but also part of ours. When we all come together in one place, the central soul room is where we gather. You have to go through your stain glass window to enter your personal soul room. Maybe you can do that after we're all fixed."_

 _The turtle Great Guardian nodded, clutching the fox girl's hand even tighter. She would have to wait until this crises was over before making use of this new information. They continued down the path until they came to a doorway with a picture of a Trixx and her Miraculous carved above it._

 _"This is our stop. You ready to see my life?" The other girl nodded as Huli Jing turned the doorway handle opening the door. Gathering their courage they both stepped through._

* * *

HJ Marinette awoke, her eyes darting about, as she took in her surroundings. She was in the park near her home as twilight fell. Her hands flew to her necklace making sure it was still there. Feeling the comfortable weight of it in her hands she let out a breath she'd been holding. "Thank goodness my Miraculous is still here. PT, can you hear me? Where are you?"

 _"I'm here in your mind. I'm lying on a chaise with a single light above me. There's a fuzzy TV set on the wall in front of me. I can't see or hear quite clearly what's going on."_

"That's perfectly normal when you're not in the central soul room. I think your occupying a small corner of my cub's mind, possibly her own little soul room," a familiar, yet snarky, voice said. Hovering in the air in front of HJ Marinette's face was Trixx.

"Trixx! You know you're not supposed to be seen! Get back in my book bag now!" Trixx just smiled and did a few flips before zooming in and nuzzling her Marinette's face. "Did you miss me?"

HJ Marinette rolled her eyes and told her of course she missed her, but she needed to stay hidden. She also asked how Trixx heard Peridot Turtle's voice and if she knew of the situation.

Trixx nodded explaining that as her kwami she was in tune to anything that happened to her wielder inside and out. She had sensed the splintering when Huli Jing had checked out from her body and knew why she had returned with a different part of her soul.

Night had taken over and the street lamps had turned on. Trixx growled as HJ Marinette tried to remember why it was bad to be out after dark. "Come on, we need to get back to the bakery before those idiots spot us."

Not sure what Trixx was talking about, HJ Marinette got out of the park and into the bakery. Her parents looked so relieved to see her as they hugged her before scolding her.

"Marinette, you know you're not supposed to be out after dark unless you have permission from the Miraculous Forces. I know you like to watch them, but please don't give them a reason to come to our home again," Tom told her sternly.

Sabine nodded and added, "You don't want to be mistaken for an Akuma do you?"

HJ hid her confusion as she promised not to be out so late again. Fibbing she had a lot of homework to do, she raced up to her bedroom. It was almost exactly like PT Marinette's room, except for the survival gear tucked into a corner. There were also a few designs for making better survival clothing.

 _"What was that all about? Miraculous Forces? Not going out after dark without permission?"_

"I'm trying to remember give me a second." HJ Marinette sat down at her desk holding her head in her hands. Trixx had flown out of the backpack and was sitting on the window sill. Of course she could just answer the question, but she wanted her cub to remember on her own.

 _Peridot Turtle looked at the TV before her. The image was still very fuzzy and the audio was awful. She went over and smacked the TV hoping to improve the image._

 _The image cleared up for a few seconds and then went back to being fuzzy, but in those few seconds PT Marinette spotted something sticking out of one of the desk drawers. "Hey, I saw something in a desk drawer that looked important!"_

HJ Marinette saw what her counterpart was talking about and opened the drawer. She took out a few pamphlets, a USB drive, and what appeared to be a wanted poster.

She scanned the pamphlet that talked about safety measures and what to do if they saw an Akumatized citizen. There was a picture showing a few adults and teenagers wearing battle gear of some kind. In the back of the photo was Adrien.

She traced his face with her finger as a strong feeling of love and happiness filled her body. There was also a sense of danger and fear. She couldn't understand where those feelings were coming from.

Plugging in the drive, she watched a familiar recording. It was Nadja Chamack reporting about the first appearance of Hawkmoth and Stoneheart. A couple clips played showing the police with help from the army taking down Stoneheart.

There was another clip showing the announcement of a Special Forces team that was being developed to handle the Akumatized people and find Hawkmoth. The last clip was of a special report on unauthorized Miraculous Force member taking matters into her own hands. One who appeared to have the same source of power like Hawkmoth.

HJ turned off the videos and looked at the wanted poster. It was her face when she was Huli Jing and reward was for information leading to the capture of the rogue Miraculous Force member. In a snap, she remembered everything.

"When Hawkmoth started to akumatized people there was no Ladybug or Chat Noir to handle the problem. Master Fu never got the chance to distribute those Miraculouses before he had to go underground when someone called in anonymous tip about his possible involvement!"

 _"There's no Ladybug or Chat Noir? Is that what the Miraculous Force is for? Dealing with akumas?"_

HJ Marinette nodded with a serious frown on her lips. "After his capture, Stoneheart had been taken into the custody of the government. They had ran all sorts of tests on him and even captured the Akuma returning Ivan to normal. They had kept him in custody for intense questioning. Eventually they discovered how to replicate the effects caused by an Akuma and infuse them inside specially designed battle armor to create the Miraculous Force. Teens and adults worked together to capture the Akumatized and brought them into custody.

The thing is, after discovering the fact that Akumas could spread and re-infect their original host, they took everyone into custody. I haven't heard of anyone being released and no one knows what happens to them inside the facility they made." HJ Marinette shuddered at the thought of what went on behind closed doors.

Trixx nodded before speaking in a serious voice. "There has been a rise in Akuma forces popping up; especially at night. I'm not sure how Hawkmoth is maintaining control over his forces both imprisoned and still out there. The strain on the brain alone should have killed him. However he's doing it, more people are disappearing. Night time curfew was instated to hunt for Akumatized victims that hide during the day."

 _"So how did you become Huli Jing in the first place? What about Adrien? He's Bumblebee in this version correct?"_

"Yes, he is. I remember now. We had both been hiding during an attack in a basement somewhere. Master Fu had been hiding there for weeks. He told us about the truth behind the akumanzation. With the government involved and with so many experiments, he feared releasing the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous because they could end up in two sets of wrong hands."

 _"So you became Huli Jing, the mistress of illusion. You knew how to survive in different situations because of all the attacks. Master Fu thought you could use your cleverness to guide the Miraculous Forces to help people, not capture them."_

"Yes. I'm a vigilante and Bumblebee is my partner. He became a member of the Miraculous Forces, due to his father's influence, because his company was the one who developed the battle armor. He's trying to solve the problem from within."

"Pollen assists him in keeping us safe when we're out saving the Akumatized person. Once we contain the victims' akumas we use our powers to help smuggle them out of the city. The same goes for Adrien."

 _"You're hoping that if you reduce the amount of victims, while showing the proper way of handling this, Master Fu can release the earring and ring to end the problem once and for all. A good plan for a turtle."_

"Let's hope your own turtle instincts can help, because I'm still drawing blanks in my mind and my soul is still incomplete."

* * *

Back in PT Marinette's world she had spent the night with other souls in the soul room trying to move more pieces towards the right room. As they had worked the six souls had witnessed two rows of orange stain glass fusing with Huli Jing's window getting it closer to being completed.

The same thing had happened with Peridot Turtle's only it had been half a row. PT Marinette had felt greatly discouraged until Ladybug Marinette pointed out that she was the soul that would be fixed last. So logically it would take a bit longer for her window to be fixed.

It was morning and school would be starting in an hour. PT Marinette was struggling to get herself dressed as the other's spoke in her head trying to get her to change it up a little.

 _"Why not try a bun? You would look great with one!" AJ Marinette insisted. "Besides, it makes you/us look mature."_

 _"Mature as an old lady! Why not let your hair loose for a change? It will drive Adrien crazy as he gets to stroke our locks," CN Marinette pointed out. She flipped her own loose hair to emphasize the beauty._

 _"There's nothing wrong with keeping it as it," LB Marinette stated quietly. "We look cute with our hair in pigtails."_

"Would all of you be quiet for a minute please? My head is hurting from hearing so much overlap." PT Marinette was clutching her head and was on the verge of collapse. "Why couldn't the spell have worked the way it was supposed to?"

Wayzz settle on her shoulder and gave her a tiny smile. He was still upset she had cast the spell and now she was splintered as a result. It was his duty to keep the Great Guardian safe and he failed. However, the failure hadn't been his fault. Something inside Marinette, buried so deep she wasn't even aware of it, had caused this. They needed to figure out what that indigo light was.

" _I can still partially feel other's emotions, including Wayzz's. I can try to locate the source of that light. Belle Bleue, will you help me?"_

" _Of course Mariposa. The two of us will look for the source. You three rotate. One giving advice, the second gathering the pieces in the right piles, and the last one keep an eye on those windows."_

 _The other girls nodded and everyone set about doing their task._

PT Marinette felt the pain in her head subside as she went downstairs to have breakfast. Her parents had already made a delightful breakfast of croissants and juice. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast. I know you're often too busy to do that."

Sabine gave her a daughter a strange look. "I'm never too busy to make you breakfast on one of your busy days. Are you feeling okay?"

Tom looked up from his newspaper. "You've had a busy couple of days this week. I suggest you just focus on school today and we'll handle anything else on your schedule."

Relieved that her parents could help her out today, because honestly she couldn't remember everything on her schedule, she headed to school with a smile on her face. The others in her were quiet for now and that helped her remain focused.

* * *

Entering her classroom, she was delighted to see her friends, but Adrien wasn't here yet. His seat was empty. Everyone else though was looking at a new student who was casually sitting in Chloe's old spot. No wonder everyone was missing the fact that Adrien wasn't here yet. She winced in pain as her other souls started talking again.

" _Lila Rossi! I don't believe it. Why is that liar here?!" LB shouted loudly._

" _Ladybug calm down please! All your shouting is causing the room to shake!" Mariposa pleaded. Indeed, some of the gather pieces were starting to crack again._

"Who is Lila Rossi?" PT Marinette whispered. She was expecting an answer from her other souls, but Alya must have thought she was talking to her because she grabbed Marinette's arm and tugged her into her seat.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Alya whispered typing away as fast as her little fingers could on her phone. "According to what she said in the courtyard she's from Italy, Rome to be exact. Her parents are diplomats who travel a lot."

The sounds of Ms. Bustier's footsteps were getting closer. PT Marinette leaned in closer. "She's giving of a weird vibe, at least to me. Any chance she lies a lot?"

Alya tapped her finger and gave the brown hair girl a hard look. There was something about her that just felt off. "Maybe, but I'll have to look up her digital presences later. I can't have my phone confiscated again." The auburn hair girl hid her phone just as the teacher entered the classroom.

Ms. Bustier balked a little at the sight of someone sitting in that particular seat. Quickly composing herself she introduced the girl to the class. "As you can see, we have a new student joining us. I would like to introduce Ms. Lila Rossi. Do you want to share a few words with the class?"

The girl stood up and tossed her long hair over her shoulders and brushed invisible dust off her outfit. Her eyes had a gleam in them and while she was smiling, it didn't seem friendly. "I'm Lila Rossi and I'm from Paris's sister city Rome. Rome has so much charm, history, and it has all sorts of amazing shops. I'm sure Paris will over much of the same thrills. The last thing I want to tell you is I hope to become friends with all of you. I happen to have a lot of connections to different people thanks to my parents." The girl smiled again and sat down.

" _That's a bold face lie! In my version of our life, Lila is a compulsive liar, who loves to manipulate people and belongs to a family of thieves. You should watch out for her," LB insisted._

"Shut up," PT Marinette hissed. Alya looked at her wondering why she said that. "Not you, it just feels like my brain is on overload today."

Alya nodded in understanding. The two girl's faced forward listening as Ms. Bustier gave them final instruction on their test today. Before passing out the test she asked Nino if Adrien would be here this afternoon.

"Yes, he had a prior commitment this morning, but he'll be here by lunch. I'm sure he could take the test then." Satisfied, the teacher continued to pass out the test as everyone got ready to take it.

One good thing about having several souls in your body? One of them is bound to be able to help you during a test. Abeille Jaune was the one who had taken over giving them advice.

" _Don't forget you need to put your accent marks over your letters dead center. Oh and the meaning of grammatical gender and how to use it. Remember your number inflections," AJ Marinette reminded PT Marinette._

 _Am I helping her cheat on this test? No, I'm merely giving another part of our soul reminders, so it's not cheating. Especially if it helps us become better writers for future fashion magazines._

 _Behind her, the other souls were wondering if this was cheating, but none of them made a move to stop her. They were busy doing their jobs._

 _Mariposa and Belle Bleue were looking for the source of the indigo light. None of the lights that Belle Bleue had set up glowed that color so it couldn't have come from the lights._

 _Unable to call any of her angels to help with the search Mariposa kept looking with her own eyes, using her cane to illuminate any dark corners of the soul room. Finally, near the door, she found something._

" _I found something!" she knelt down and picked up something that clearly wasn't glass. It was rough and bumpy. It was shaped like a diamond and was indigo colored. "What do you think it is?"_

 _Belle Bleue accept the object in her gloved hand and looked at it. Something felt vaguely familiar about it, but she just couldn't remember what it was. "It looks like some kind of scale."_

 _The other souls looked at her in surprise and shock. What was a scale doing in the soul room? More importantly, who did it belong to?_

* * *

Back in Huli Jing's world, the foxy lady was also in school keeping an eye out of for trouble. Looking at her watch she was anxious to get out of class. She needed to get out and start her patrol.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and HJ Marinette sprinted out of the classroom and to her locker. She quickly deposited her books and looked at the locker interior. She felt like something important was in there, but she didn't know what.

"Mari, you're spacing out again. I've been calling out to you for five whole minutes," Alya said as she entered HJ personal space causing the bluenette to jump back and hit her locker.

" _Calm down, it's just Alya. She is your friend right?"_

"Yes, I was spacing out again. I just feel as if I'm not remember something important."

Alya told her she was thinking to hard again. Besides, what she was forgetting, was that Alya was going to Miraculous Force Headquarters, today. "I'm applying for the job as their new videographer remember? It's so exciting!"

More memories snapped into place. Alya had been trying to join the Miraculous Forces for ages! She wanted to be part of the team that kept the city safe. Being a videographer meant she would be filming the encounters for the government to study. Some of it would be sent to news stations to further prove the Miraculous Force was the city's only hope.

"Alya, I still don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to see you get hurt." HJ Marinette gave her a pleading look. She was practically begging her best friend not to go. If Alya got overzealous she could end up in a world of trouble.

Her best friend dismissed her concerns with a flick of the wrist. Alya promised she wouldn't get hurt and then left. Watching her go HJ slumped a little. "How could I forget something like this?"

Her book bag opened and Trixx poked her head out. "Relax cub, you've been preparing for this day. You stuck your plan underneath the shelf." The little kwami came out of the book bag and proceeded to remove the plan from its hidden spot.

HJ Marinette read it and knew what she had to do. She went home and had a quick lunch with her parents before running outside like she was going back to school only to head to a hidden alley. "Alright, PT if you can hear me brace yourself, I'm going to transform and I hope it doesn't hurt you."

"Thc I'm sure that your turtle soul is able to survive anything, just like you cub. Let's bring out some chaos!" Trixx insisted as she rubbed her paws together in anticipation.

"Trixx, Tail Up!" The mischief fox squealed in delight as she entered the necklace. The chain turned gold instead of being gray and tail charm lit up in bright colors.

 _Peridot Turtle was shaken as orange magic seeped into the soul room filling it nearly to top. She was lucky that the chase floated. The TV screen was still working despite be halfway submerged in magic._

 _Huli Jing's transformation was different then her own. For starters, she interlocked her fingers in front of her face before pulling them to the side, showing her mask, changed pigtails and the fox ears on her head._

 _She then raised her arms high above as black gloves covered them before spinning around as the rest of her outfit covered her. A flute appeared out of nowhere as she grabbed it._

 _She held it like a staff in front of her. Her legs spread apart as her feet angled for maximum speed. Her belt like tail fluttered in the non-existent wind as her face narrowed into an expression of cleverness. The transformation ended._

Every part of Huli Jing's body tingled in delight. She felt alive as more memories poured into her. The excitement of running or tricking people made her giddy "I'm back to being me, well almost. I remember the locations of safe houses and where I stashed catches of survival gear."

Jumping high, she grabbed a nearby fire escape ladder and pulled herself up. She raced up the stairs until she was on the roof. Judging the distance she brought the flute to her lips and played.

Walkways appeared between the different rooftops. Now she had a way to get around. She was faster on the ground able to run and dodge all sorts of attacks. If she wanted to avoid trouble, crossing rooftops was the way to go.

" _Please tell you're not thinking about using those illusions to get around the city roof tops. They're not solid!" PT proclaimed. She had wrapped her arms around herself as she tensed up._

"Fun fact, only a Fox can walk on illusions they create. Anyone else would phase right through. Keep a sharp eye out for trouble." Taking a deep breath Huli Jing started running as fast as she could across the rooftops looking for signs of trouble.

* * *

Biking down the streets towards the Miraculous Forces HQ, Alya was in good spirits. She couldn't wait to start filming the action. As she peddled faster, her phone dinged. Coming to a stop, she eagerly grabbed it and brought up the program. It was GPS alert system that was tied to the signature of every Akuma put out. The more energy the dots would blink in different colors.

There were two Akuma signatures nearby and already the Miraculous Forces were moving in with plenty of police coming this way. The teenager knew she should continue her way to MFHQ for her appointment. Still, if she could get some of this attack on video then her interview would go better. With determination, she headed straight towards the battle eager to get in on the action.

Huli Jing heard the noise. Pressing some holes on her flute, its modern technological gadgets appeared letting her know what's going on. Two Akumas were on video struggling between obeying Hawkmoth and or saving their own skins.

While Huli Jing had no idea who these akumas were the same could not be said for Peridot Turtle.

" _I know those two Akumas! The first one is in the elaborate opera costume is Shatter Mistress. She has the ability to shatter anything when she sings a perfect high C._

 _The other one is Crystal Miser. She controls every gemstone of her body. If you break a piece off, it just returns to her. She can fire different high end accessories from her body. Her crystals are sharp enough to stab through your suit."_

"Got it, where are their akumas?"

" _Crystal Miser's is in that ugly green broach she wears. I didn't have the best angle when it came to Shatter Mistress. I think that the akuma is in the right sleeve of her costume, in the cuff."_

Huli Jing nodded as she recalled her illusions and jumped to the ground. She needed to cast a few illusions. She covered up some of the damage and made streets look exactly the same so the police couldn't figure out where they were.

Darting through the alleys and streets and stumbled onto the akumas. The good news, they hadn't hurt anyone yet. Bad news, she saw three Miraculous Force soldiers moving in to contain them.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE US PRISONERS! I REFUSE TO BE CAPTURED BY CHILDREN DRESSED IN STUPID COSTUMES. YOU NEED SOME NEW ACCESSORIES!"

She fired diamond belt buckles from her hands striking one of the teen's, (he was wearing blue,) in his chest. He stumbled back and clutched his chest plate for a few seconds before straightening up, the armor repaired.

"LONG LIVE HAWKMOTH! ONCE YOU'RE DEALT WITH, WE SHALL FREE THE OTHER AKUMAS AND FINALLY FIND THE MIRACULOUS FOR HIM."

"Those jewels must have destroyed your mind. I mean that's the best you can do? Please I know knock off accessories when I see one," The girl in yellow armor said before she morphed her armor to fire something from her wrists.

Special golden cuffs slammed into Crystal Miser and she was soon stuck to a building. She tried to break free, but her cuffs sent a massive flash of heat through her body giving her agonizing pain.

The girl who captured her sauntered over. "Pathetic akuma, as if you could beat the greatest Miraculous Force member. I'll make sure my daddy comes after your family!" There was a loud pitch laugh as the girl as she shoved a gag into the woman's mouth. Both souls recognized that laugh.

The other boy, who was wearing green, had made his armor soundproof so it wouldn't break under Shatter Mistress attacks. He brought up a gun and fired sever rounds of strange bullets. Once lodged in her leg. She sank to her knees as she was electrocuted from the inside. If this went on much longer, she could die.

"Enough of this!" Huli Jing shouted as she landed between the special force members. She twisted her flute around before going low and knocking what had to be the Chloe of HJ life to the ground.

Sensing the others coming closer she played a tune making herself disappear. The boys kept coming knowing she had created an illusion, but when they tried to cuff her, the cuffs fell to the ground.

"Where is she? Scan the area for her body heat!" Blue ordered.

"Right, we'll get that akuma lover," Green responded.

They looked all over the place, but still couldn't find her. Chloe was yelling that two were idiots. "I will not have my perfect record be tarnished by you two fools. Now find that girl."

Just then the screams of the captured akumas stopped. Two little spirit foxes had appeared and had already released the Akumas. The two got up to attack again only for the little spirit foxes to crush/tear the akumatized items to pieces.

"No! Get those Akumas back right now!" Chloe ordered. Blue and Green got ready to fire a containment sphere when someone jump on top of them, using the boys as stepping stones before scooping up the Akuma in hamster ball and locking them in.

"Thanks for the help boys, flushing out prey is much easier when you let someone else do your work." The fox heroine blew them a kiss as she battered her eyes at them in a teasing manner.

Green raised his gun at Huli Jing. "Huli Jing you are under arrest for acting by your own rules, refusing to comply with MF protocol, and interfering with our missions."

Huli Jing growled at them, her ears flattened as her belt tail went straight up in anger. "Is killing two innocent people part of your mission? Is studying these Akumas to make stronger armor helping anyone? No it isn't!"

The trio growled and moved to arrest her. Huli Jing just stood there smiling daring them to arrest her. "Take me in and I'll finally be able to tell the world the truth." This angered the trio who rushed in. As soon as Chloe cuffed the girl, she started dragging her towards their vehicle to take her back to HQ. The boys carried the hamster ball containing the deadly butterflies.

After a short time passed, the real Huli Jing came out of hiding from the shadow of Ms. Ladre's. Huli Jing has used her own clever mind to figure out how to hide from the Miraculous Forces armor.

It had been Peridot Turtle's suggestions of staying stationary long enough to fool the boys to give Huli Jing time to us her attack power before silently walking over and hiding in the shadow of one of the Akumas. Then she had used her False Trail clone to take her place while she got to keep the real container.

The two ladies looked at the fox heroine gratefully. No more Hawkmoth telling them what to do or Miraculous Forces trying to kill them now that they were human again. "Thank you for your help Huli Jing. It's good to be normal once more and not a hideous monster. I shall take my leave."

Huli Jing grabbed Ms. Ladre by the wrist and gave a slight nod to the opera singer. She didn't want the woman to leave just yet. "Please you two, you can't simply go back to your lives as much as you want to."

Ms. Ladre shook her wrist free sharply told Huli Jing she wasn't in control of her life. She didn't have to listen to a vigilante. Now that she was cured, nothing was stopping her from returning to her place of business. With a huff she stormed off.

Huli Jing looked down at the ground in frustration as her necklace beeped as three parts of her tail charm became dull. She had sped up the countdown by using both powers in the same fight.

The opera singer looked at the young fox before speaking. "That lady is going to suffer by her own hands for going back to her life. As much as I want to return to the stage, I value my life and freedom more."

Huli Jing smiled and gave her a crumbled up piece of paper. "Follow these directions and you should find a safe house to lay low for a little while. My partner and I will be there later tonight to get you out of the city." With a little bark she ran off to hide, happy she had helped at least one person.

* * *

Back in Peridot Turtle Marinette's life she heard some cheering going on in her head. It seemed that more of Huli Jing's window had repaired itself and whole row of her window had been repaired.

Making sure no one was around, she opened her purse and Wayzz floated out of her purse. "Have you finished putting yourself back together?"

PT Marinette shook her head as she registered the disappointment in her kwami's eyes. "Huli Jing's window is repairing itself faster, but there's still a way to go. We're all doing our best, but trying to fix being splintered is harder than you made it out to be."

" _Making enough honey to last all winter would be faster than this! If one shard of glass ends up in the wrong window, it could undo us all!" AJ Marinette added in._

" _We've only found one clue and it doesn't make any sense. None of us have scales, not even PT and she's the only reptile based Miraculous wielder. I wish I was back home, I could have asked Teal Peacock if he could identify it," M Marinette sighed._

" _I know, what you mean. Ombre can sweet talk people into letting him use classrooms and labs to do his own projects."_

" _I miss Conchillian a lot. We met in science class and I couldn't resist tripping him so he landed on me and ended up kissing me," CN recalled from her pile of glass fragments._

" _At least you could act around him. I didn't know for the longest time Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person! I was totally caught off guard. Hey AJ, what's it like having a fox for a partner/boyfriend."_

" _He's a bit wild at times, but I love him. I just wish he wouldn't keep making huge gestures of love to me while we're on patrol. Just because I'm a bee, doesn't mean I need chocolate all the time."_

"I wonder if Bumblebee is romantic when he gets together with he's with HJ," she mused. The bell rang and it was time to get back to class.

* * *

Adrien was there now that it was the afternoon. He gave PT Marinette a smile and waved at her. Her heart started beating faster and she nearly tripped as she got into her seat. The others inside her had stopped what they were doing just to admire Adrien for a little bit. His souls were their soulmates after all.

In Adrien's bag, Plagg was furiously licking his fur, trying to make it sit down, but it kept standing straight back up. "This kid has to have something in here in case he's got a bad hair day. Hairspray or gel would be really helpful right now."

He searched through the bag, but didn't find anything helpful. He was about to resort to using his precious cheese to keep his fur down, when he felt something punching him in the inside. He let out yowl, which forced Adrien to kick the back to keep him quiet.

"I haven't felt like this in two centuries! Now when was the last time I felt like oh no. Wayzz, what did you do?!" Plagg phased his head out of the bag looking for an opening to get into Marinette's purse. He had to talk to Wayzz now! Suddenly the bell rang and Adrien snatched his bag heading for the exit. Plagg had been so busy trying to get his fur back to normal he hadn't realized that hours had been passing.

His kitten would be going to his piano lesson in a few minutes. If what he suspect was going on with the Great Guardian was true, they had to do something about this now! They couldn't waste time learning to play a stupid instrument. Plagg couldn't help but giggle considering it was his natural talents that would help save the day.

He really hoped that his kitten would forgive him. The little kwami of destruction started to tear at the bottom of the bag quickly until there was a hole in the bottom. Not wasting anytime he quickly started chucking things out of the hole scattering the contents across the steps.

"Oh just great, my bag ripped," Adrien moaned as he picked up his stuff. Nathalie was by the car waiting for him and the Gorilla had a slight frown on his face. Nathalie cleared her throat. "Adrien, what seems to be the problem?"

"The bottom of my bag tore open and now my stuff is falling out everywhere. Can I take it over to Marinette's so she can fix it please? It will only take five minutes." The male model actually made puppy eyes in hopes to soften Nathalie's heart.

The assistant looked down at her watch. They were fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. "I'll give you ten minutes and then I want you back here for your lesson, no excuses."

Adrien headed for the bakery saying hi to the Dupain-Chengs. Sabine told him that Marinette was in her room, working on her designs and that she would be happy to fix his bag. He nodded gratefully.

He ran up the stairs to Marinette's room, knocking once on the trapdoor to announce his arrival. Opening the door he saw PT Marinette at her desk looking at the Miraculous Book. She turned her head to see who her guest was. She smiled in delight at the sight of her boyfriend. "Adrien! I'm surprised to see you. I thought you had a piano lesson today?"

"I do, but my bag broke, I was hoping you could fix it." He unhooked the bag and held it out. Plagg flew out of the bag and started to yell. "Don't touch her!"

Too late, their fingers touched and Adrien jerked backwards as if he had been shocked. The seven pointed star appeared on his neck, near where his bell would be if he was transformed. His eyes widen, yelping as the points of the star split apart and he fell to the floor unconscious.

 _Adrien found himself floating in the middle of his bedroom. Everything looked the same except for his second level. The wall of DVDs was missing. Instead in their place, were banners of his different forms and next to them were full length shots of his girlfriend's other souls. The photos had slash marks in them._

 _He willed himself to the floor not understanding what was going on. Suddenly the banners, including his tore in half. The torn parts rolled down the stairs landing near him. They unfurled revealing his other souls. Their left sides looked normal, but their right sides were dull and their costumes torn._

" _What in the world is going on?" Adrien asked the others._

" _That's what we want to know!" the other six asked at the same time. What were they all doing in the central soul room half formed?_

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He was now sitting on the chaise and Marinette was sitting in her chair keeping her distance. Meanwhile Plagg was arguing with Wayzz in a heated conversation.

"Of all the irresponsible things you accuse me of, at least I didn't drive my kitten into splintering himself, in an attempt help deal with the emotional pressures and new responsibilities of his life!" His green eyes rolled in annoyance before narrowing them at his brother.

Wayzz yelled back that he had tried to stop this from happening. "I warned her against casting this spell. I even forbid it, but she wouldn't listen to me. How was I supposed to know that there was something hidden inside her that would lead to her splintering?"

Plagg smacked Wayzz on the head and then started counting on his fingers all the ways this could have been avoided. One, Wayzz was the Kwami of Wisdom and Spirituality. If he had been paying attention to his wielder's spiritual energy he would have noticed that something had been secretly growing inside Marinette.

Two, instead of looking up information on how to parent and deal with emotional teenagers, he should have tried talking to Marinette and support her through this difficult time.

Three, he could have told his fellow Kwamiis had was struggling and they would have been glad to give him pointers or even suggest skipping the lessons for a while until his wielder was more comfortable with her new life.

Now Wayzz's eyes narrowed at his brother. "I did my best Plagg. I take my responsibilities seriously! I thought I could handle it all on my own. Besides, none of you offered your help despite seeing the same thing," he pointed out as he poked Plagg in the stomach.

Plagg yowled at him that guiding Marinette was his job and even if he had told Wayzz what was happening, the stubborn turtle would not have listened to a word Plagg had to say. Even if Tikki or one of the other girls came to him offering their help, he would have refused them just like he did when he last saw Nooroo before he was taken.

"So I have a hard time accepting help. I messed up I know. I'm at least doing my best with helping Marinette fix the situation. She just has to work a little harder to get this done quicker." His face was very smug very pleased with himself. This caused Plagg to yowl.

"Wayzz, you're a Turtle not a cheetah! Slow and steady is the way to fix this. Yes, the longer the splintering last, the harder it is to fix. That doesn't mean you should rush repairing a soul. Trixx found that out the hard way and still feels responsible for her wielder being sent to an asylum."

Marinette eyes and ears perked up. She didn't recall reading that in Trixx's journal. Plagg asked her how far she was into it, the teen admitted she was only starting on the Middle Ages.

"Trust me, you'll read about it further down the line. We've all had to deal with a splintering at least once or twice in our lives. There are a lot of enemies who try destroy a Miraculous wielder's soul."

Adrien cleared his throat and wave his hand in the air. His face was changing expressions every few minutes. Like Marinette, he was losing control of his body with so many souls trying to be dominant.

"All of you, leave my CN Adrien alone for now! At least you seven didn't completely shatter seeing as how you still have half your souls intact thanks to being a _Two_ instead of a _One._ You need to do what PT Marinette is doing to heal. If the seven of you work in tangent with your soulmates, this problem will resolve faster."

The three of them instructed Adrien how to go about healing himself inward. Marinette offer him advice on how to stay in control and listen to the others inside him. Plagg reminded him to stay grounded in his reality so he didn't lose himself. Wayzz helpfully added he should check inside Adrien's central soul room to be sure there was not any hidden parts of himself.

PT Marinette wished he didn't have to go, but he couldn't miss his piano lesson. She felt guilty about causing him to splinter. She needed to be more careful if all it took was a single touch to cause someone to splinter. Hopefully, Adrien couldn't cause splintering with him being a _Two_ and not a _One._

* * *

Back in HJ world, a young blond hair teenager was slumped over in his chair ,by a work desk. He was wearing a frayed business suit. There was a computer on running an algorithm to determine where the next Akuma was going to emerge. Scattered on the desk were maps of Paris with orange circles indicating places Huli Jing had been spotted. Hanging on a hook was silver suit with matching armor.

The automatic door slid opened and in walked Chloe in a huff. She was still wearing her battle armor, but she had taken off her helmet. "ADRIAN I NEED AN UPGRADE! THIS ARMOR YOUR FATHER DESIGNED IS DEFECTIVE AND I NEED AN, ARE YOU SLEEPING?"

Angrily, she spun the chair around started shaking him as hard as she could. She kept shouting his name before slapping him across the face. His eyes opened and upon seeing Chloe he screamed.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Surprised by his shouting Chloe released her hold on the chair that tipped backwards and landed on the floor. Adrien banged his head on the floor before scrambling away from her.

Chloe just looked at him in shock and demanded to know why he was acting like this. Did one of the Akuma experiments put false memories in his mind?

"No, sorry I was having a confusing dream and I didn't realize I wasn't dreaming anymore," BB Adrien told her. "I apologize if I scared you. "Inside his soul room, he could feel CN Adrien going crazy at the sight of Chloe and demanding answers. He needed to end this conversation quickly before that soul managed to take control again.

Chloe gave him a look that said she clearly still upset about being told she was supposed to be dead. "Save your sleeping for a time you're not on duty! I like to report another sighting of that fox strumpet. I hope that when the Miraculous Forces catch her, she's tied up in a cell with plenty of male akumas who…"

"That's enough Chloe! I get that you don't like losing and you think it's your personal mission to capture Huli Jing so we can figure out what's she doing with the former akumas, but that kind of talk will get you kicked out of the Miraculous Forces. We're not Hawkmoth remember?" BB scolded her tightly. He gave the girl a sharp look making sure she knew what would happen if he reported her.

Chloe pursed her lips, but didn't reply. Instead, she handed over her helmet and walked to his desk so she could circle the spot Huli Jing had been spotted in. She told him what happened earlier reluctantly mentioning her team had failed to secure the former Akumatized people.

"I thought the police could handle it and they didn't capture them. What good are they anyways?" The girl muttered. "I need you to fix my helmet so I can properly see through any illusion Huli Jing casts. I will not be made a fool of again."

BB Adrien nodded promising to fix it. He also told her he would be looking into the Huli Jing situation and if he had enough time, he would start on her partner the rarely seen Bumblebee.

As soon as Chloe left, he locked the door before opening his jacket. Pollen smiled as she slid out of the pocket looking around the room for hidden cameras as her little drone brought out his disguised Miraculous and gently combed his hair. It was a habit they did everyday to make sure security wasn't monitoring them to closely.

After her search revealed no surveillance devices, he pocketed the comb. Pollen landed on the desk looking at him with motherly concern. "How bad is the situation?"

"Each soul has only been splintered in half, while our girls have been fully splintered. It took them awhile to put half of themselves together. Right now PT Marinette is within my beloved and I have hers in my mind."

Pollen remarked that only being splintered in half was a good thing. Adrien's souls would have an easier time putting themselves together and remembering things quicker.

" _I know this is a fun conversation, but would someone fill me in here?! What's the situation here, how is Chloe still alive? Where are we and when will we see Marinette?" CN Adrien spoke frantically._

"I'll fill you in while I'm working. Pollen, I need you help find a new route out of Paris. One that isn't that easy to be tracked. Last time, I was caught off guard because of the mayor decided to do a double sweep in the middle of our route."

Pollen nodded as she started dancing around the maps figuring out the best escape route possible. BB Adrien filled in CN Adrien about his life and what he remembered the most. There were some gaps, such as why his father had been chosen to create the battle armor or if he had made any progress in getting the prisoners here free.

* * *

The night air was cold and there were hardly any sounds to be heard. Paris's lights were on, but barely anyone was out and about. Occasionally one could hear the sirens of a car or a plane taking off in the distance. Even the normal night noises seemed to have dimmed.

HJ Marinette pulled the jacket collar closer to her face. She walked at fast pace through the streets. Instead of her normal clothes she wore a black V-neck long sleeved tunic with a faded pair of jeans and some sneakers. She had put in colored contacts to make her eyes brown and tied up her hair under a medium length red wig. Around her neck was a lanyard with a pass for being on the streets at night, her Miraculous was tucked away in a small gym bag she carried.

" _Why do you need to wear disguise? If you transformed, you could be anyone you wanted to be?" PT Marinette asked. The TV quality had vastly improved, the picture was almost perfectly clear and there wasn't a lot of static._

 _The small corner of Huli Jing mind seemed to be growing around her. The light was brighter as more furniture and knickknacks appeared to fill the space up. Pictures of family and friends dotted the wall. Even more specialized gear was showing up. All of this was proof that HJ soul was becoming whole again._

HJ Marinette stopped for a minute as a police car rolled by. She flashed the pass and they nodded before continuing their patrol. She waited until the car had turned the corner then started to sprint down the street. "Everyone expects Huli Jing and the elusive Bumblebee to keeping to the back alleys or the safer neighborhoods at night. Hiding in plain sight with a few different disguises throws them off the scent."

Trixx rubbed her little paws inside the small bag. It was her idea to use regular disguises instead of illusions to trick people. Not only did the police and Miraculous Forces ignore her, Trixx got more time to snack on hard boil eggs so her energy level was high.

It took about fifteen minutes of endless backtracking and cutting across different yards and parks, before they arrived at a small hidden garden behind an abandoned property. HJ hid behind a rose bush waiting for something.

A few minutes later, someone else entered the garden. The figure stood there bundled up in a thick jacket and a pair of pants. Something silver flashed in the moonlight. The person pulled out a flashlight and started flashing a series of patterns. They stopped for two minutes then flashed another pattern.

HJ Marinette let out a foxy yelp before barking a few times. The figure relaxed and came near the rose bushes. He buzzed a few times and he received a few fox yips in return. "It's safe to come out my foxy lady."

"Oh and you're not a buzzy little bee?" HJ Marinette teased as she crawled out from her hiding place. BB Adrien stepped closer to her, but then stopped hesitated, as if he was unsure how to proceed.

HJ Marinette also froze. Her mind was a blank as she struggled to recall if this was part of their ritual. She felt on edge and didn't know why. She shuffled her feet nervously.

" _What's wrong? He's your partner, why are you acting like you're afraid to get close to him?"_

"Something is off, I don't know what. Trixx, can you please talk to Pollen?" The crafty little fox nodded as she flew towards a buzzing Pollen. They exchanged a few words followed by yips and angry buzzing. Both returned to their wielders with news.

"This is the kind of chaos that I would prefer to avoid. Looks like your honey has gotten a major case of multiple personalities. He's been splintered too!"

HJ Marinette gasped unable to believe her Adrien was experiencing the same thing she was. A great sense of shame and guilt was filling her mind. No doubt PT Marinette was projecting those emotions.

"Can she hear me? If you can Peridot Turtle, it's not your fault. Chat Noir here didn't know that by touching you his abilities as a _Two_ would cause him to splinter," BB Adrien stated out loud.

BB Adrien kept his eyes closed as he listened to CN Adrien inside of him. He then repeated the message. "No one is at blame. Whatever caused this mess we'll fix it together okay? Let's complete our mission."

HJ Marinette nodded as she took out her necklace and placed it around her neck. BB Adrien pulled out the comb and placed it securely on his head. Nodding, they both transformed and in their place was Huli Jing and Bumblebee.

* * *

Inside the abandon building that doubled as a safe house, people were getting anxious. There were twelve former akumas waiting to be escorted out of the city. Some had been waiting for days to get out of here. Once they were clear of Paris, they could go wherever they wanted as long as they got as far away from the city as possible.

The two Miraculous heroes promised that once the Miraculous Force was retired and a cure could be found to prevent people from becoming re-infected, they could return home and resume their lives.

Carmen, Shatter Mistress real name, sat in the basement her legs twitching. It was hard to keep her mouth closed when she wanted to sing her troubles away. She looked at the other anxious faces wondering what would happen if they were caught.

Everyone went still as they heard someone walking above them. Each of the former akumas held their breath hoping it wasn't a patrol. The steps came closer to the door until they settled right before the door.

A song, (if you could call it that), made of fox yips and barks mixed with the sounds buzzing and the words stinger could be heard. Everyone relaxed as one of the refugees went up to open the door letting Huli Jing and Bumblebee inside.

"Alright everyone, tonight's the night we get you out of this city, but we need to be extra careful. The Miraculous Forces will be sending out extra patrols and they are armed to the teeth. All of you need to work together if we're to pull this off," Bumble Bee told them in firm yet gentle voice.

Huli Jing was already passing out disguises if her illusions broke while Bumblebee handed out passes with maps hidden inside of them. Even with his goggled eyes he made sure to look everyone in the eye and assure all of them would be safe.

Once everyone was properly disguised and knew the route, they left the safe house and started heading to a night bus pick up spot. The night buses still ran because of people working jobs on the nighttime shift. It wouldn't look to suspicious if a group of employees were all waiting for a bus to take them to their place of work.

Bumblebee was in the air just above the rooftops keeping an eye out for trouble. Down below Huli Jing was patiently escorting the refugees through the endless side streets or doubling back to keep anyone off their trail. Soon they would be at the night bus stop and everything would be okay.

 _"Hey Bumblebee my cat instincts are on alert. There something telling me we need to get out of the sky and hide for now."_

"Everything is fine, I'm not seeing any forces on the ground and there are no helicopters out tonight," Bumblebee assured his counterpart. Still his fuzz was itching as if he forgotten something. Something that was very important.

 _"Are you telling me that no one has developed armor that can fly?"_

* * *

Too late, he remembered that Chloe's team had been assigned experimental flying gear. He was struck out of the air by Green who shot at his wings, taking one out. He landed in a dumpster. Tapping his comb he alerted Huli Jing about the attack.

Huli Jing already picked up on the trouble thanks to her ears. "Scatter!" The refugees obeyed running all over the place as Blue rode down the street on an armored bike. "I love this carnival game!"

He tore through the streets pressing a button on his handle bar. Two gun barrels came to life behind him. Pressing a button on the opposite handle he fired several smoke bombs into the crowd.

The refuges started falling down as the smoke wrapped around their bodies in what appeared to be sleeping gas. Soon though they started to get an unhealthy color in their skin. Something else had been mixed with the sleeping gas.

Huli Jing jumped over Blue while kicking him in the head damaging the helmet. She landed and played a quick tune creating an illusionary wall. Blue saw it and didn't know if it was real or an illusion so he braked hard. The wall vanished.

"You stupid girl, did you really think I would crash?"

"No, I just needed you in the right spot so my partner could use his special ability on you." He looked at her confused unsure by what she meant when he was splashed with honey.

In a few seconds, Blue was a frozen in hard honey. The honey would dissolve in a day and he'd be none the worse. Bumblebee saluted Huli Jing who told him to check on the refugees.

He raced over to check them when he heard CN Adrien yell at him to duck and roll. Just in time as Green missed his stinger shot at him. Bumblebee looked at where the dart struck and noticed something seeping out. Whatever it was it didn't look like something a person should come into contact with.

Green flew back at him as Bumblebee used his damaged wings to flit out of the way to avoid the darts. Annoyed, Green wrist armor morphed into a real gun and he fired a shot directly at Bumblebee's heart!

 _"MOVE NOW! You need to distract him so he'll come to you. With a little misfortune you can sting him!"_

Even though it wasn't his style, he dropped to all fours and started running in figure eights. Green aimed at him only to have to move back as the bee started tossing his darts back at him.

He started to deflect the shots, not noticing his feet were moving him closer to the hero instead of away. He inched a bit closer before he tripped in a small splash of pooled poison.

That was all Bumblebee needed to get in close and sting him. "Honeycomb!" Green started shouting and twisting around as the comb grew around him. Something fell out of the holster which the bee snapped up quickly. A few seconds later he was encased.

 _"It looks like an antidote of some kind. Those gas bombs and darts must have been laced with some kind of poison. We need to help those people!"_ Bumblebee grunted acknowledging his other soul was right.

He was already coating his stinger with the antidote to help the refugees. From the sounds of the battle, Huli Jing was fighting for her life against Chloe. It would take every trick she had to survive against a crazed Chloe.

* * *

Huli Jing scampered about trying not to be hit by Chloe. The girl was able to track her despite the illusions she was casting. The fox heroine ran on all fours before pouncing at Chloe hoping to startle her.

Underneath the armor Chloe punched the heroine in the abdomen. Huli Jing let out a cry of pain as part of her magical suit was torn off. She clutched her side, her flute rolling out of reach.

Chloe snatched the magical instrument and crushed it to dust. "You depend too much on that stupid flute. You're powerless without it. Meanwhile I have tons of powers with this armor."

Huli Jing backed up and leaned against a building trying to stop the bleeding from a small opening near where she was punched. "I thought…your…armor…could only…replicate powers of…akumas you had collected."

Chloe laughed and asked how someone as dumb as her managed to outwit them for so long. "Just because you got the akumas, does not mean we can't still replicate powers via the victim. Kill a few akumas, blend them up in a shot and re-infect humans." She continued to scoff and brag that even partially transformed person was enough to get at their powers.

It was a win-win situation. The Miraculous Forces got upgrades to take out more people while Hawkmoth lost more of his soldiers. As for the victims, they were helping contribute to the ongoing mission through experimentation.

Huli Jing pushed herself up and staggered out in the open. She just stood in the middle of the street. PT Marinette was telling her to stand her ground and let them be observed. It would help in the end.

"So you're freely admitting the truth behind the Miraculous Forces. They're not trying to find a cure or help people. They just want the akumas for their power and humans for test subjects. Are you not trying to stop Hawkmoth at all?"

Chloe laughed asking why would they stop Hawkmoth who was giving them an endless supply of powers? As long as Mr. Agreste could make the armor and receive royalties on the patents, there would always be enough money to ensure the French Military was the most powerful one in the world.

"Power and money can't be achieved without sacrificing the little people. So what if these refugees die? No one is going to care and nothing you say will convince people otherwise."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that," a new voice said. Chloe spun around and couldn't believe what she saw. Alya was standing behind with a simple armored suit with a backpack camera. The lights on the backpack indicated a live broadcast.

"Everything you said has been caught on camera and after filming this entire altercation, I believe this will be the catalyst for change," Alya smirked at an enraged Chloe.

Chloe screamed and aimed her diamond fist at Alya only to be engulfed in a swarm of bees. The blond heiress shrieked as her armor didn't protect her from their magical stingers. Soon she collapsed unconscious.

Bumblebee walked into sight and hugged his partner, whispering something into her ear. She nodded and gave him leave to go before his time was up.

Huli Jing watched him go and then thanked Alya for helping them out. Holding out her hand the flute reconstructed itself. With a foxy smile she played a tune as she and the refugees vanished from sight.

* * *

Back in the central soul rooms, the other souls were delighted to see that two of them had been repaired. Huli Jing's window was fully restored and shining brightly. At the same time Peridot Turtle had gained three rows of glass.

At the same time the versions of Adrien were happy to see Bumblebee's banner stitched back together and the slash marks on Huli Jing's photo repaired themselves. This was a good start in fixing the splintering.


	3. Loyalty and Community

**Hope you have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 _PT Marinette walked out of Huli Jing's window and sat down on the sill. She looked exhausted, but pleased. One of her souls was back to normal and she was a bit closer to repairing the splintering. Sliding off the sill she looked at the remaining versions of her soul._

 _"Huli Jing is back to normal and so is her partner. How are things here?"_

 _"Well we had interesting day at school, heard Plagg scolding Wayzz, and we found a clue," AJ Marinette told her in a happy tone. She was buzzing a bit, happy that they had made some real progress._

 _"Here is the clue. Do you recognize this?" Mariposa asked, showing Peridot Turtle the scale._

 _PT Marinette looked at the scale while rubbing her fingers over it. She had the vaguest sense that it was familiar, but honestly she couldn't figure out what it was doing here or who it could belong to. "Sorry, but I don't know. I just have a vague feeling about it."_

 _"That's what we thought. All of us feel as if we have seen this before, but we don't know where or when," BB Marinette admitted. She spread her tail fan as it shimmered with colors. "Even with all of us together, we can't figure it out."_

 _"We can worry about the scale later. We should continue trying to fix our problem. Right now, Adrien could be going to the next version of himself, without us," LB stated firmly._

 _"I know where he's going. Before we parted, he told me that Bumblebee said it would be best, if we reversed roles next. It would feel comfortable and we already have experience working with those Miraculouses."_

 _Abeille Jaune wings started to buzz and she did a little happy dance. She was missing her life so much; even she didn't remember it all. "We're going to have a great time! Pollen is such a calm and caring kwami. She'll know what to do I'm sure of it!"_

 _"Alright, lead the way AJ, the rest of you continue what you're doing here." The others nodded as AJ and PT went through the yellow window heading to a different version of Paris._

* * *

The first thing that AJ Marinette was aware of when she woke up was the heavy scent of flowering plants coming down from the balcony. Slowly she got up and felt for her comb. It wasn't in her hair.

"No, no, no! Where is it? I can't have lost it!" AJ Marinette shrieked. She frantically searched her bed and looked under her pillow before checking the sides of the mattress.

"My little worker stop! It's right behind you on the shelf!" Pollen told her as she zipped into the room from the balcony. "You take it off at night remember?" She went around the frightened teen and grabbed the Miraculous. She handed it to her wielder who looked very relieved. Being splintered and missing memories was difficult. Without her Miraculous, AJ Marinette was sure she would have lost it.

AJ Marinette clutched the comb tightly. She needed to make up her hair and place the comb safely in it before something bad happened to it. Before she could Pollen tapped her shoulder. She gestured to the balcony and flew up. AJ Marinette curious, went up to her balcony and found what was causing all the overpowering scents. She had flowering pots everywhere on the balcony! There were so many she didn't have a lot of room to move.

 _"I have a few plants on my balcony, but this could be considered a whole garden on a rooftop!" PT remarked. She was mystified by what she saw through the TV. It was much clearer than Huli Jing's had been. The soul room for AJ was also different then HJ's.  
_

 _The yellow was a bit overwhelming and the lounge chair wasn't that comfortable. She didn't even know how she was smelling so many different scents when she wasn't in charge of the body she was in._

"I love gardening. I always have since I was a little girl. At one time I thought I would work at a famous botanical garden, but then I got into fashion," AJ Marinette whispered as she started to smell the plants. Their scents relaxed her and she felt the panic from earlier start to fade away.

Moving among her garden, she started to remember which flowers needed water and who needed a trim. She rotated a few and moved others into the shade under a small tarp hung over the balcony. She even gave a few of them plant food.

Pollen smiled and buzzed happily. "My little worker loves to come up here every morning to relax before the start of the day. Afterwards, we share breakfast and then we get ready to face the day."

The kwami landed in the palm of her wielder who brought her up to her cheek so Pollen gave her a little kiss and her Marinette tickled her. It was clear that these two were close.

Going back to the bedroom, AJ Marinette got ready for the day. She loved seeing more plants in her room and that she had a sizable collection of different fashion magazines. She picked one up and flipped through it, noticing highlighted sections and little notecards with paragraphs on them clipped to different pages. That sparked a memory.

"I'm a writer, I want to write about fashion one day." That explained why she knew so much about grammar. Putting the magazine down; she got ready for the day. After putting her hair in a bun and putting on some flower earrings, she headed downstairs.

Everything was normal at breakfast. Her parents said hello and talked about how the bakery was going. She talked about her plants and how happy she was that day. They both gave her a hug as she headed to school. Upon arriving in the courtyard, she just stopped and stared at the people clustering to each other. Everyone was busy talking or showing off selfies to each other.

"I know, I'm supposed to be doing something before class, but I can't remember. I know it's important!" she whispered to herself. She tapped her foot nervously and bit her lip.

Pollen popped up from her hiding spot, a secret pocket sewn into her wielder's jacket. "You're supposed to be heading to the classroom to help Ms. Bustier prepare for her lessons today. You help a different teacher each day of the week."

 _"Before we go do that, where is Adrien/Malin? Doesn't he go to school here?"_

"I'm not sure, I know there's something about his schooling that's different, but I can't recall what. Don't worry, I'm sure your Adrien and my partner are getting along fine."

* * *

In the Agreste Manor things were not going fine. At least for CN Adrien who starting to question if any of his other versions were actually parts of his soul.

 _After helping Bumblebee Adrien finish his mission, he had returned to his central soul room he found it to be a mess. Malin Adrien was running all over the place, leaping around scattering everything in the room._

 _Conchillian and Gui Chel we're both trying capture the fox boy while lecturing him about behaving appropriately in this situation. Meanwhile, Ombre and Teal Peacock, were doing their best to clean up the mess._

 _"What is going on in here? Why is the room in this state?"_

 _Malin looked at CN Adrien with a sassy grin. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you're too uptight to be distraught by a little mess."_

 _A tic formed on the other versions as they looked at him in disbelief. "Practically destroying the central soul room by running and leaping without a care is more than a little mess!" Conchillian pointed out indicating the messed up room._

 _"You nearly knocked the pictures and banners off the wall. What do you think could happen if they were messed with? Do you want to splinter even further?" Gui Chel questioned the wild soul._

 _Malin, (who had named himself after a ship in the French Navy because it meant clever one), gave a pouty face, but took a seat on the couch and silently watched as everyone finished cleaning up._

 _Reluctantly CN Adrien held out his hand and Malin took it. They climbed to the second level of the room and towards the torn banner. Both of them pressed one hand to the torn banner._

 _A swirling orange portal appeared. Malin grinned as he tightened his grip on CN Adrien as the dove into the portal heading for Malin's life. The only thought on CN Adrien's mind is he hoped he would survive this part of his soul._

* * *

M. Adrien was sprawled out on his bed snoring up a storm. His hair looked like it had never been combed in his life. There were piles of stuff in different corners.

There was a knock on the door, but M Adrien kept on sleeping. There was a second knock much louder this time. Trixx ears perked up as she slipped out of her tiny "burrow" under the bed.

A third loud knock that threatened to break the door down was heard. Trixx was amazed at her cub's ability to sleep through anything, but now was not the time to be sleeping.

Clearing her throat, she started throwing her voice, making it sound like Adrien's. "I'm up Nathalie! Sorry for oversleeping. I'll be down in fifteen minutes!"

"I should hope so. I don't want to explain to your father why you're late to school again. It is a privilege to attend Ermitage International School of France, especially as the son of Gabriel Agreste." Even through the door you could practically see Nathalie holding her tablet as she adjusted her glasses.

"Promise. See you soon!" Trixx let out a sigh of relieve. Normally she didn't mind a bit of chaos and trickery, it was in her nature. However, knowing what the situation was, she didn't want another wielder to end up in an asylum, even if she wasn't the "one" who caused.

Kwamiis could sense themselves in other versions of reality. She had felt the same pain of agony and loss, the version of her in PT world felt, when her wielder had his soul forcibly splintered after an encounter with a soul sucking creature.

Instead of being careful and patient, she advised her wielder to destroy the creature and take back what was his. If only she had known that destroying the creature would send all the devoured souls inside her wielder, eventually driving him mad, she wouldn't have suggested that.

Floating over to her wielder, she started to shake him. "Come on, time to wake cub. The day is wasting away." M Adrien rolled over and pulled the sheet over his head. "We don't have time for this! You need to get up."

Again M. Adrien refused to open his eyes or get out of bed. Angrily, Trixx bit him on the ear. The resounding howl of pain was very satisfying. Her wielder glared at her angrily.

"What the heck was that for?" he demanded angrily. He rubbed his ear in pain, but still didn't get out of bed. "You haven't nipped me since a month after I started being a hero, so why start now?"

 _"Because you're going to be late to school. We need to get to school so we can talk with Marinette."_

"First off, I got to a different school then Marinette. Second, I don't like school a lot." The wave of shock and anger from CN Adrien caused M Adrien to fall out of the bed. Picking himself up, he grumbled. "What is so great about school anyways?"

 _"You try being locked inside the mansion your whole life with no one to talk to and never doing anything fun. You have no friends, you see your bodyguard and Nathalie more often than your father. You literally had to run away to get to school! Now do you get it?!"_

M Adrien shook his head trying to get his other soul to be quiet. Okay, he hadn't ever been locked into the mansion forever, but he didn't see how school could be an escape.

His school clothes and a towel were tossed in his face by a growling Trixx. She gave him the stink eye. "You have ten minutes to make yourself presentable and then we are going to school. I don't care what you think about school, you are going to focus on doing whatever you need to do, in order to fix this splintering without goofing off do you understand?"

Exactly eleven minutes later, Trixx was safely hidden away in her wielder's pants pocket pretending to be a charm attached to his cell phone. She loved being in cool dark places, just like a natural fox burrow. It was the only time she got to relax.

Out of the seven Kwamiis; she was the most mischief and chaotic of them. Yes, she loved to confuse people and play tricks, but it wasn't meant to be malicious. Being able to survive different situations, meant her wielders must not only be quick and clever, they also needed to be able to guide others on the right path, which wasn't always easy.

Upon arriving at the Ermitage International School of France, M Adrien let out a sigh and got out of the limo. As usual, he had both daytime students and boarders snapping pictures and whispering about him. Most of the guys were giving him annoyed looks or some looked eager to talk to him. What was worse was the girls giggling as he headed to his first class.

His first class was Foreign Language. He could speak English perfectly so he was taking Chinese. It was fun learning the language and he liked that his teacher praised him.

The only problem was the other students who glared at him. Many of them believed that, since Adrien's dad donated a lot of money to the school each year he attended, he was in fact, paying them off so his son would get top grades and honors. It was the main reason he hated school. Each day it got harder to pretend it didn't bother him. He wished Marinette was here, at least she would have made school tolerable.

* * *

Back in PT Marinette's world both PT Marinette and CN Adrien were in the middle of study hall. Tomorrow, they would be having lunch with Adrien's father and PT Marinette still didn't have a new design. Not even her other souls could help her get over this block.

At the same time CN Adrien was worried about this splintering problem. Plagg had told him all he knew about the situation. The old cat had mentioned he wasn't sure if Marinette could cause more splintering by touching other people since he had his special connection to her.

Not wanting to take a chance, CN Adrien had "borrowed" his mother's old opera gloves to give to his girlfriend. "Please be careful with those gloves. If my Dad finds out I took them from the storage room, he'll punish me hero or not."

PT Marinette nodded as she traced the long sleeve gloves that covered her hand and most of her arms. "I've tried covering every inch of my skin to avoid contact with anyone. What about you? Can you cause more splintering?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm not sure. Plagg went to talk to Tikki to see what she knows about the subject. Luckily my father is not the type of person who embraces others and the Gorilla and Nathalie don't really touch me either."

PT Marinette was both grateful and sad to hear that. Grateful that he was trying avoid touching people on the chance he would splinter him. Sad, because she knew how much Adrien craved attention and love.

" _Don't feel sorry for him, he doesn't want pity. He's so unsure right now and frightened. What he needs is someone to care about him and make him feel wanted," Mariposa stated softly._

" _Hey some of AJ's window has been fixed, but it's going slower than HJ's was. You think they're in some kind of trouble?" CN asked out loud. Her flawed hands were twitching slightly._

" _We should try to find a way to establish contact with our boys' souls. See if there having the same trouble we are. Mariposa? Belle Bleue? Could one of you do that?"_

 _Belle Bleue raised her hand volunteering. "I'm sure I can adapt my ability to talk to the boys. Meanwhile we should keep looking for clues and doing our jobs. Okay?"_

" _OKAY!"_

* * *

In AJ Marinette's world, the girl was looking out the window watching the cars going by on the street. The sunshine looked so nice today. She had to remain focused. She turned her eyes back to class as Ms. Bustier continued to tell them about their latest reading assignments. AJ's class was currently reading biographies on famous people throughout time.

Alya leaned in and whispered to her best friend. "I really hope she doesn't make us read a biography on anymore men. I'm ready to read about a strong woman."

AJ Marinette agreed with a nod. There were a lot of important men throughout history, but what about the women? There were many famous women such as, Elizabeth Blackwell, Madam Curie, and Grace Hopper. It would be wonderful to read about those women.

Ms. Bustier was still talking. "As you know we've covered many famous men from around the world. Now is the time to cover some of the women who changed the world. Your first assigned reading will be of…"

There was a loud boom from outside followed by a burst of red energy that tore apart the building across the street. There was loud cackling and evil laughter heard as two figures swiftly passed by the windows. Another boom at the windows burst apart.

"Everyone to the bunkers now! No dawdling!" Everyone got up and started hurrying down the stairs. Alya clutched her best friend's hand as she made sure they were the last ones in line. She slowed their pace slightly so they would still be seen by the teacher, but could duck out of sight without being noticed

Once they were close to the bathrooms Alya made them both duck into the girl's bathroom. After quickly making sure no one was in there she gave her friend a nod. "Hurry up and call Malin then get out of here. I'll cover you just make sure you get back before your decoy collapses."

"What? How do you oh it doesn't matter! Sorry Alya, I'm just having a rough day." Pollen gave her wielder a second phone that was untraceable. "Malin, I need you sly fox. Meet me at our usual spot." Closing the phone, Pollen took it back and hid it.

"Ready Pollen? Stinger Engaged!" The tiny bee kwami flew happily into her Miraculous letting her magic transform her little worker bee.

 _Once again PT Marinette felt the soul room filling up with magic. Instead of starting with putting on the mask, Abeille Jaune maneuvered her hands over legs as her yellow boots appeared. She swayed around as her black accents on her yellow top set in once again making sure her body was beautifully accentuated._

 _Her gloved arms were black to her elbow and yellow as Abeille Jaune made swirly marks so her mask would appear. Out of her back popped her bee wings for hovering and on her waist was her battle top and her bag of honey. She ended up posing like a dancer._

On instinct, Abeille Jaune pulled out the honey and quickly shaped it into a version of her civilian self, her magic giving it color. Satisfied, Alya took the honey decoy with her towards the basement as Abeille Jaune went out the window in the girl's bathroom.

As they tracked the trouble the bun headed girl started relating what she remembered. "Alya learned my secret about a week after my first appearance on the scene. Pollen was the one who convinced her not to tell anybody. Instead she started covering for me and even thinking of ways to aid me on my fights. She still doesn't know who Malin is. All she knows is that he is supper special to me."

" _So you met him as Malin first and then he revealed his identity to you? How long did that take?"_

"Not as long as you might think," Abeille Jaune stated just as a ball of orange smoke appeared on the rooftop. It exploded revealing Malin as he screamed in delight.

"It's nice to see you honeybee. Thanks for getting me out of class. I couldn't handle being in front of the class with my math teacher praising me anymore."

She buzzed at him reminding him that they were out of school for a reason and they needed to get going now. As they headed to the source of the problem CN Adrien couldn't help, but question his other self.

" _You said that you revealed yourself rather quickly to AJ and that you've been spending every spare moment you can with her hoping you she could help you. Help you with what, taming your impulses?"_

"I don't need taming! At least you go to a school where you have friends and everyone treats you like you're a normal kid. I have a legacy to uphold and have to be best at everything at school. I have no friends at all and all the teachers expect me to make sure everyone behaves. Ugh, I don't need that kind of pressure."

 _In the soul room, CN Adrien was starting to understand his other self a bit better. He was acting out and trying to show he wasn't the person everyone thought he was. His little acts of rebellion, hadn't been working though._

" _So you aren't happy with your life and you thought telling a girl you only met a few times before would be able to help your civilian self?"_

"Why not? She's my soulmate. Trixx couldn't keep that quiet and I would love to spend more time with someone that loves me for me."

Abeille Jaune shook her head slightly. "That wasn't the only reason you told me. As Pollen once said, a fox may be a guide, but it needs the loyalty of a bee to keep it on track." She winked at him as if sharing an inside joke.

* * *

Before PT could ask what that meant, the heroes jumped back as they were nearly zapped by a red beam of light. Abeille Jaune threw down some honey to form a shield as Malin whipped up multiple illusions of the duo as they took cover.

Evil laughter was heard and two female voices mocked them. "So if it isn't the bee brain and her filthy pest. What are you doing here?"

"Maybe they want to play with us or better yet our little monster. You like this one? We call him Doomsday!"

Both female voices sounded familiar. The two heroes rolled out of the way as a beam shattered their shield causing the illusions to disappear. Both the bee and the fox scrambled to their feet as they stared down their enemies. What PT and CN saw through their other souls eyes made their hearts go wild.

A blond haired girl wore a crimson suit with black spots that had yellow poison secreting from them. Her mask had huge eyes spots on it and her yo-yo had razor blades attached to it. Each one was shinning and super sharp.

Standing next to her was a girl in a black cat suit with dark rosettes outlined in silver. Her baton was black with claws on it. On top of her head was a crown. Her mask connect to a hood on her head that had a slit in it for her brown hair to flow.

In front of the girls was a walking death trap that appeared to be humanoid. A robot ready to unleash the apocalypse. There was a leash around the being's neck that was held by the girl in the cat suit as the girl in the ladybug costume had the Butterfly Miraculous attached to her wrist. Both of them stood with great confidence and looked down at the hero duo as if they were nothing.

"Asian Beetle!" Abeille Jaune hissed. Her wings started vibrating super fast. Her weapons made a faint whizzing sound ready to be used in a single moment.

"Panther Queen!" Malin growled. It seemed in this version of the world, the enemy was an evil ladybug and black cat, who somehow had obtained a third Miraculous to cause trouble.

"Ooh, the pathetic little annoyances can talk. When are you going to get a clue that you can't win against us! We've got luck and misfortune on our side," Panther Queen mocked them. She tilted her head, her eye lashes fluttering before straightening up and looking at her partner in adoration.

"Don't forget our little friend here! These Miraculouses were meant for people of our status. Only the rich, beautiful, and powerful! Of course I'm speaking about myself and my little helper here Once we get rid of the riffraff from Paris the city will be our playground."

Abeille Jaune buzzed angrily as she clutched her battle top. "The only riffraff I see is two selfish brats who thought stealing from people was their god given right!" She was furious about how they dismissed any wrongdoing. They enjoyed harming the community and were only loyal to each other.

"Enough talking, let's get to the part where you surrender!" Malin yelped as he leaped into action taking by doing a dive pounce on Doomsday knocking the humanoid to the street below. It was best to get the girls toy out of reach and free the human inside.

Abeille Jaune wasted no time grabbing her battle top. Drawing her arm back hurled the item forward as the string zipped out. The battle top, (properly known by its Spanish name trompo,) started spinning at ultra-high speed heading for Asian Beetle. The evil girl smirk as flung her yo-yo out as it knocked into the top.

The trompo and yo-yo pushed against each other. Neither weapon willing to lose. With an extra hard spin, the trompo pushed back the yo-yo as it went up in the air. Asian Beetle screamed in annoyances the as the trompo spun across her feet nearly drilling through them. The girl stumbled backward ordering her partner to attack.

As soon as the trompo returned to her, the bee heroine took the sky and shot down to the street just as Panther Queen tried to claw her. Growling menacingly, the girl who could give Catwoman a run for her money, leapt off the roof top, jumping off the walls as she chased after Abeille Jaune. This was one kitty that didn't care if she got stung.

On the roof top Asian Beetle regained her balance. Her blue eyes flashed angrily as she slammed the Butterfly Miraculous with her other hand. The broach started changing color from purple to ebony and scarlet. "I don't have time for this, I have a spa appointment in half an hour. Time to play my trump card."

Down below on the streets Malin dodged and ran on all fours to avoid Doomsday laser beam. He dove behind cars as humanoid machine let loose a wide spread beam of destruction. The fox hero cursed himself. He was suppose to keep damage to a minimal for a reason.

"Hope you plan on paying for the damages to those cars!" Malin called out. He played his favorite tune on his flute as multiple copies of him appeared, each of them cackling and acting wild as they pushed in closer to the Akumatized human.

As Malin got ready to summon his powers, Doomsday stopped dead in his tracks. There was a strangled yell as the akuma was forcefully pulled out of the being's chest. What appeared to be a bellhop from a hotel, collapsed on the ground as the akuma, started to fly to the rooftops to its master.

Malin and Abeille Jaune, who had been coating herself in protective honey, while Panther Queen tried to slash through with her clawed stick, saw the akuma flying. In an instant a ton of memories crashed down inside of them. Memories that put fear in their hearts.

Asian Beetle and Panther Queen, had a dangerous trump card. If they got bored with an Akuma or felt the need to be stronger, they forcefully use the power of the Butterfly Miraculous to take the akuma's power for themselves making them twice as deadly and nearly impossible to stop. The couldn't let that happen.

" _Don't just stand there! Move and turn the tables on them!" CN Adrien yelled as loud as he could from Malin's soul room._

" _Time to be decisive! Get around her and capture that akuma!" PT Marinette added loudly._

At that exact moment, the two souls fused as part of each other again. Together AJ/PT used their weapon on themselves to send chunks of honey flying everywhere. Panther Queen had to swing her clawed stick in a circle to avoid being hit by the chunks.

That let the heroine move past her as she started to hover up to the roof. Meanwhile M/CN used catlike grace and agility to get to the top of the roof and swatted at the akuma making it swerve away from Asian Beetle.

Snarling, Asian Beetle ran forward wrapping her yo-yo around the boy's waist pulling him away from the akuma. That was a mistake for when he passed by her, M/CN bit down on her hair yanking it. With a great big tug five inches of blond hair was removed.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"The only ones who care about your honey blond hair is my Swarm!" Abeille Jaune informed her. As the swarm was attacking Asian Beetle, she tossed honey from her bag and sealed the akuma inside a block. She caught it before it could crash on the ground breaking open.

Malin grabbed his partners arm as they quickly hurried away. They heard the shout of "Cataclysm!" and "Lucky Charm!" They had to hurry before they got caught. There was no guarantee they could outsmart the item or avoid being struck.

"Get out of here! I'll handle it!" Malin hissed to Abeille Jaune. His partner nodded as she dropping into the underground changing back into herself with the words, "Stinger Disengage." She would take the subway back to school.

Meanwhile, the fox boy loped on all fours as he pushed himself faster and faster. He could hear Panther Queen heading for him. His mind went into hyper focus as he prepared to handle the young lady's deadly attack. With a child-like glee Panther Queen destroyed the section of road ahead him. He kept running before twisting his body then leaping down the hole.

A red and black animal trap followed him springing open on the ground where he was going to land. Not wanting an amputation he undid his belt tail letting the trap snap around it thanks to the few extra seconds he bought with his twist.

"Spirit Guides! Hope you get to safety before those Spirit Foxes eat you!" The fox hero slipped further into the darkness as the two girl's ran off. It wasn't much of a victory. They got the akuma and forced the girls' to use up their powers, but they hadn't managed to snag any of the missing Miraculous. "I sure hope honeybee got to safety."

* * *

Back in PT and CN world, the splintered couple had gotten permission from the parents to take a walk and get some ice cream. PT Marinette was hoping for some inspiration to at least come up with a concept. CN Adrien stood next to her silently supporting her.

As they both ate their ice cream they looked around hoping to see Plagg come back. He hadn't returned by the end of the school day and they were starting to get worried that something bad had happened to him.

Could a Kwami be splintered? Had he been caught by someone? Not knowing the answer the only thing they could do was sit on a bench waiting for him.

PT Marinette licked her ice cream again and then focused her mind inward again. She wanted an update on the situation in her mind.

 _Inside her mind, the other had taken a break from their duties, needing a chance to relax after working so hard. Abeille Jaune's window only had a few rows left before it would be fixed. At the moment the pile of glass was still._

 _Three more rows for Peridot Turtle's own window had been fixed, but they were dull in color still. Hopefully when the window was completed it would light up in color again._

 _Mariposa was sitting on the floor examining the scale again. She knew she had seen something similar to it before. When she held the scale, she could feel the faintest tinge of emotions coming from it. A small echo of what appeared to be of ire. What could it mean?_

 _"Mariposa, are you still trying to figure out that clue? You should really try resting, we don't know when we'll get this chance again," Chat Noire commented as she stretched all out on the bench._

 _Ladybug flicked Chat Noire's fake ears letting her know to give it a rest. If working relaxed Mariposa then let her do so. Turning away from the group she saw Belle Bleue sitting underneath the banner of her male counterpart Teal Peacock._

 _The peacock girl had removed a feather from her tail and kept it pressed against the banner. It glowed a bright blue. Another feather appeared next to it only this one was more teal in color. Soon a pattern of blue and teal feathers appeared at the bottom of the banner._

 _Belle Bleue leaned forward on the banner pouring her power into the banner. Her male counterpart was doing the same thing as his outline. The feathers started to glow more as both peacock heroes poured their powers into their others image._

 _Belle Bleue abruptly stopped and few seconds later, her counterpart did the same. "I thought we got it right this time," she whispered as she angrily snapped her fingers. "Communication between soul rooms is harder than it looks."_

 _Huli Jing's window flashed orange for a second before returning to its standard glow. It felt like she was trying to pat Belle Bleue on the back for getting this far._

 _"Don't worry. You keep at it and I'm sure that you'll get it." Ladybug said as she hugged the other soul. The peacock heroine leaned into the touch happy to be loved at the moment._

PT Marinette opened her eyes and noticed the rest of the cone had melted. She quickly cleaned herself up while her boyfriend gave her an amused look. "Are you so easily amused or do your other souls not like your puns much?"

Before he could answer she started to tickle him causing the boy to laugh and squirm. He dropped the remainder of his ice cream in the garbage as the two started a tickling war with each other. Well the best they could with gloved hands.

As they were sitting on the bench inspiration struck PT Marinette as all her other souls contributed their opinions on it. "I got a concept! I think I can sketch a shirt and jacket combo inspired by the splintering. It will at least please your dad tomorrow."

Adrien nodded agreeing. He watched her take out her sketch pad and started creating her design. Occasionally she would pause listening to her other souls as she worked. He had to admit it was wonderful to see Marinette relaxing and enjoying herself again.

* * *

In the other world, school had also let out. AJ Marinette had made it back before anyone discovered her honey clone wasn't real. Now she was hurrying down the streets of Paris, clutching her bag. The preserved akuma was inside being guarded by Pollen.

 _"Where are we going? Are we meeting up with Adrien again? Do you think he escaped those two? Ugh, I can't believe there's an evil ladybug and black cat! How could this have happened?"_

AJ Marinette didn't answer, she just kept walking and crossing streets until she found herself outside Master Fu's place. She could hear PT Marinette gasping in her mind. There was no time to answer her questions. She knocked on the door in a pattern. It opened slightly and suddenly she was pulled in by Adrien. He locked the door behind her and led her to the main spa area.

It looked exactly as it did when Master Fu was alive. Adrien moved the screen and tapped a pattern on the floor. A secret door opened up and the two headed downstairs. It was a small tunnel that lead to an underground cavern.

Master Fu and Wayzz were waiting for them. Built into the cavern were lots of shelves for preserving things, especially honey coated akumas. There were other things in preserving jars. Items that had been used in the Akumanzation process. Unused Lucky Charms sat next to jars with destroyed ashes.

Master Fu looked at the duo with hope only to see their sadden expressions. "Only the akuma again? Well at least this is one less that horrible duo can use," he said as he took the honey block.

 _"Master Fu is alive? I can't believe this. I'm actually seeing him again alive," PT Marinette whispered. How she wished Wayzz was here to see this._

AJ winced as she touched her head. "I promise to explain everything in a little bit. But now is not the time to…"

Master Fu touched her shoulder and did the same to M Adrien. He gave them a wink and asked them to sit down. The two heroes did as Pollen and Trixx flew over to them and filled him in on what was going on.

Master Fu let out a breath and turned to the teenagers. It was as if he could see their other souls inside them. Bursting with curiosity and a strong desire to help if they could. He was pleased to see these traits displayed in a Turtle and a Cat.

The old man sat down on a chair as Wayzz brought him some tea. "Shall I convey a story to you four souls? Last year in mid-June, I was invited to meet with an old friend of mine for a meal at the Le Grande Paris. I was delighted for the meal, but I couldn't leave the Miraculouses alone. At last, I took them to the meal with me."

He swirled his tea looking sad. "My friend and I, oh we had a wonderful time. She was the first to notice the girl. She sensed her intent, but wasn't able to stop her. My property was stolen and the owner of the hotel kicked us out despite the overwhelming evidence against his daughter."

Wayzz looked angry. "The man was arrogant and thought he could buy off the police. By time the matters were settled three Miraculouses were missing and no one would listen to us. So we had no choice, but to find those who could get them back."

That was of course when he chose these two for the job of stopping the Akumas and getting back the Miraculouses. That was not an easy job. They were sure who the original thief was, but not who the other girl was.

 _"Let me speak to him Malin! I have an idea who the second girl would be. Before you ask I know it's not Sabrina or that new girl Lila back home. If I'm right, you can get back at least one Miraculous!"_

Messing up his hair more M Adrien bit his lip. He was a Fox, but right now maybe he needed to be a Cat. "CN Adrien has an idea of who the second girl is. I know for a fact Chloe has the earrings because she flaunted them at the last dinner our families had together."

 _"Chloe was always a selfish person who couldn't handle not having everything she wanted under her control. When we first met she forced me to have a real teal party saying it was the proper thing for lady of her status and her future husband to do."_

 _CN Adrien shuddered as bits of that memory were recalled. The ugly suit, the foul tasting cookies, but what stood out was a doll, who had been made exclusively for her. "Her parents commissioned a special doll just for her made out of the finest materials including real human hair. That doll was a constant companion of hers. She called her Queen."_

This floored everyone as they struggled to grasp this twisted truth. Could Chloe have used the Butterfly Miraculous to bring her doll to life? Considering the blond didn't like doing anything for herself, creating a helper out of an old doll would be a good idea.

"If that is the truth, then we are lucky. It's true that Nooroo's powers can make almost anything into a champion, including a doll, but the doll is only trouble as long as it's animated. If we can get the doll, we can get one Miraculous back," Master Fu mused.

AJ Marinette stood up and adjusted her Miraculous. "We need to make a move when Asian Beetle is off her guard. If one of us ran a distraction, the other could sneak in and search her room to see if CN Adrien's hunch is true."

M Adrien groaned because he knew what that meant. He needed to be seductive and tempting to Chloe. It was easy to do with someone he loved, but when it came to faking it with other girls forget it. He and Trixx both agreed in being faithful to a person's one true love. "Can we do something different? You know I'm not good at being tempting or seductive."

"Agreed, _you_ aren't great at that, but _CN Adrien is._ It seems to me the best way to solve this problem is to step back a little and appreciate the talents our other souls possess. Do you think that would work Master Fu?"

The old man nodded and for the first time in a while he had hope in his eyes. They had a chance to save his old friends and hopefully end the threat to Paris. The community would be better off without having to worry about danger all the time.

* * *

They set their plan into motion that night. It was a little after dinner and the two of them should be doing their homework. Instead they were outside the Le Grand Paris eyeing Chloe's window. They could see her moving around a lot and it appeared that she was talking to someone.

"After this is all said and done, I'm going to march up to my dad and demand a transfer to your school. I will not survive if Chloe switches from home schooling to going to Ermitage International School of France," M. Adrien muttered under his breath. Being a hero was hard and it would help his stress levels if he was actually going to a place he would enjoy learning at.

AJ Marinette squeezed his shoulder and gave him a kiss for luck. She then hurried away to find an entrance into the sewers. Abeille Jaune always came either in the sky or the ground to a fight. She only went underground to escape No one would think to look for her underground coming to attack.

Meanwhile M Adrien walked over to the door to the hotel. He was acknowledged by the doorman and the front desk. Pulling his conscious back, he let CN Adrien take over.

"Excuse me, but could you summon Ms. Bourgeois? I would love to enjoy her company tonight and I'm sure she would enjoy the surprise date I've set up for her."

The front desk nodded and made a call to Jean, Chloe's personal butler. Ten minutes later Chloe stepped out of the elevator dressed to her nines. The earrings were in plain sight. There were no rings on her fingers and she wasn't wearing a broach either.

She flashed a dazzling smile and spoke in that sugary sweet, yet arrogant voice. "Adrikins! It's been so long since I've seen you. Did you sneak out to see moi? I'm utterly delighted."

CN Adrien bowed and offered his arm to her. "I thought spending an evening with the beloved Princess of Paris, would be a better alternative than working on my science homework. Physics are boring compared your spectacular beauty."

Inside the soul room M Adrien was being grossed out by all the lovey dovey words coming out of his mouth. CN Adrien walked with perfect posture and knew all the right moves to look charming and sophisticate. He appeared to be very confident it what he was doing.

" _I wonder if my Marinette would love to be treated like this on a real fancy date instead of our secret meetings and casual dates. I can be a suave fox outside of being Malin."_

* * *

While this was going on AJ Marinette watched from her soul room as Peridot Turtle expertly made her way around the sewer system and found the pipes that lead to the hotel. She seemed to examine them intently. It was obvious she was looking for something, but what?

" _What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"_

"A lot of buildings in Paris were built over destroyed property. Sometimes to save money, construction would simply leave parts of the foundation in place and hide them away," PT Marinette explained as she kept pressing her fingers to the ceiling. "If we're lucky one of those old entrances can still open up into the modern room."

She continued to touch the ceiling until a spot started to budge a little. With a few more pushes the old entrance opened up in a supply room. There were uniforms everywhere in a variety of styles. Pulling herself up, the girls' souls switched places.

Ten minutes later out stepped AJ Marinette in a maid's uniform. She hid behind a pillar in the lobby and watched the staff for a few minutes before walking out and started to push a laundry cart upstairs. The key to any infiltration was to blend in with the community around her.

She worked her way up, taking old sheets and putting new ones on the beds of empty rooms. When she passed by the staff she smiled and nodded and they did the same accepting her as just a new member of the staff. Finally at last they had made it to Chloe's floor.

" _I can tell you where all the cameras are. You just need to find a place to hide and transform. There should be a closet of cleaning supplies two doors down. Transform and we'll make a run for it, because there's no way to slip in through the vents."_

* * *

One quick transformation and stealth run later. She was in Chloe's suite. Abeille Jaune started buzzing as she looked for the Miraculouses or to confirm that Panther Queen was in fact a doll.

The search was made difficult because of how much stuff Chloe had and the need to be quiet and cover her tracks. She had barely searched half of the first room, when her trompo started ringing. She pulled it open and saw Malin. H

"What are you doing? I thought you were on a date!" she whispered anxiously

"Sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Mr. Perfect. We took Chloe to the most expensive and fanciest restaurant in the city. I even was going to pay for the ridiculously price food," Malin admitted with a grimace on his face.

His fox ears drooped as he continued about Chloe's atrocious behavior and lack of restaurant etiquette. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. When he saw the owner coming over to the table, he excused himself to the bathroom and transformed.

"I left her with an illusion, but I don't know how long he's going to last. I'm hurrying to help you before my fake brings her back, which should be shortly considering they just banned us from the restaurant for life."

Abeille Jaune shut her weapon closed and intensified her search. She had to find out where those Miraculouses were now! Moving through the room at a slightly faster pace, she started looking everywhere she could think Chloe would hide something.

"Hidden compartments, she's rich enough to have one. Where would she hide one?" Smacking her hands together the bee heroine hurried over to Chloe's closet and searched for a seam inside. Finding it, she made a crowbar out of honey and pulled.

With a few yanks the secret compartment was revealed. Hanging on the doors were two complete Panther Queen outfits. In the center under a protective casing was a brown hair doll in a matching outfit with a toy crown on her head. The crown was the same color as an akuma. On the doll's left hand was the Black Cat Miraculous.

There was a thump behind her. She whirled around ready to release her weapon only to see Malin holding up his hands. "We need to hurry. She's coming back in a cab after she ditched my illusion."

No doubt forcefully opening the secret compartment had alerted the brat that someone was trying to steal from her. "Find the Butterfly Miraculous now! I'll grab the doll."

While AJ was busy using her weapon to cut through the glass Malin darted all around searching for the second Miraculous. It had to be here somewhere. He just had to remember the way Chloe organized things.

Okay, she had stolen those items and knew their power. She never took off the earrings and her partner and one Miraculous had been hidden in a secret compartment. Chloe was arrogant believing she was untouchable for any sort of punishment because of her daddy.

Malin and CN Adrien realized at the same time where the heiress would hide it. Scanning her nightstand they saw a picture with Chloe and her father. Clipped to the frame was the item they thought. "I got it!"

"I've got the doll and the ring let's go."

Both were heading to the balcony as security doors started to come down. Both of them shouted their powers together. A honey comb formed to prop open the door to the balcony as two spirit foxes also lent a hand keeping the security door from locking them in.

The doors to the suite opened up and in walked one angry Asian Beetle. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO MY ROOM AND STEAL FROM ME!"

"That's rich coming from you! Hate to break it to you Bourgeois, you reap what you sow. Go!" Malin shouted as he engaged in combat with Asian Beetle using her razor blade yo-yo against his flute.

Asian Beetle slashed at him as she jerked her yo-yo all around at crazy angles. With an underhand launch, the blades cut through the side of Malin's costume exposing his skin. She darted around swinging her weapon as the blades shredded the Miraculous costume. Her evil intentions had powered up her weapon enabling her to destroy his costume, even though it shouldn't.

Malin did his best to cover his exposed side, not wanting for her to touch him. One touch on any part of his skin and her poisoned gloves would have him on the ground struggling to life. Asian Beetle had done this a few times before to people and plants. Most of the plants didn't make it, but people could if they got medical attention right away.

Spotting an expensive one of a kind small statue of Chloe, he twirled around, grabbed it and threw it in the air. Asian Beetle ignored the statue as it sailed over her head. It could be destroyed for all she cared. Ducking under his flute she touched him watching as her poison spread.

Malin was becoming sickly pale and his breathing was starting to get shallow. "I'll enjoy using your Miraculous. All those illusions will come in handy when I need to sneak out. With your powers I'll crush anyone in my way."

She pressed her boot down on his neck, intending to hurry up this death, only to jump back as marble chunks cut at her boots. It was that stupid statue! He tricked her!

"No, No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched as she commanded the doors to rise. She scanned the city searching for her prey, but they were gone. She had lost two Miraculouses, the precious doll her mother had made especially for her, and had ruined her date with Adrien. How could she lose to an outclassed bee and her pesky pet?

She let out another scream that was heard all over the city. Meanwhile M Adrien and AJ Marinette were calmly walking back to Master Fu's shop. Their last few memories falling into place. The duo really appreciated their other souls for helping them with their mission. They were one step closer to finishing it.


	4. Kalidiscope of Colors

_Inside Marinette's central soul room, the remaining souls let out a cheer, as the last bit of yellow glass. reintegrated with the rest of the window. There was a flash of yellow light that blinded the souls for a few seconds. When they looked again Abeille Jaune's window was completed and glowing a soft yellow once more._

 _"Alright! The bee queen is back to normal. Pretty soon we'll all be fixed and this nightmare will end," Chat Noire squealed in delight. She raked her claw tips through her hair to brush it down a little._

 _"It is good that PT's other half has succeed in helping another version of us, but we must remain vigilant. We're still splintered and have no idea if we still have enough time to fix this," Ladybug reminded the cat girl._

 _"I thought you were supposed to be an optimist not a pessimist. That kind of talk is just going to jinx us you know that?" the cat girl responded an stuck out her tongue at the spotted heroine_

 _"I believe Ladybug is just being a pragmatists. I agree though we shouldn't be jinxing ourselves. Just because we've managed to stay functioning doesn't mean we won't have problems later on. I mean we splintered Adrien remember?" Mariposa stated unhappily while frowning slightly.  
_

 _"We didn't know that would happen. We've taken precautions remember? I'm still working on connecting us to our partners. We're soulmates, so that means are souls are connected. I just have to figure out how to open that line of communication," Belle Bleue added in. Her drooped tail fan indicated how hard she's been working and that she was tired.  
_

 _Huli Jing's window flashed brightly. The souls turned to it as an orange beam of light came out of it and highlighted the scale on the bench. Despite the beam being orange, the scale fluoresced indigo and before their very eyes it grew bigger and split into two._

 _The beam from Huli Jing's window turned off. As the other souls wondered what was going on, Abeille Jaune's window created a yellow beam of light. It went all around the room touching all the windows, before highlighting the souls themselves._

 _The beam then went upwards to the mural stopping at the top of the roof where all the old Miraculous wielders connected on the dome. A few seconds later it vanished only to flash on the floor before disappearing completely._

 _The girls all looked at PT Marinette's window wondering if it would do anything, but nothing happened. Then again, this Marinette was currently sleeping, with half her soul still gone. She couldn't manifest into the central soul room like this. Sure she could meditate and observe the central room, but she had no ability to interact with them.  
_

 _The souls that were in the room, didn't know what to think. Huli Jing and Abeille Jaune had been restored to normal. With them no longer splintered they should have gone back to their lives until called upon again. Yet it appeared that both girls still had access to what was going on in the central soul room.  
_

 _Was it possible that the splintering was still affecting them? The original spell had called for them to merge as one full soul for a short period of time before returning to their normal individual souls. Perhaps they needed to fix the splintering and complete the spell as intend to fully heal._

 _Belle Bleue was the first to break the silence. "Duusu once told me that around the world there are different beliefs about how many souls a person has. A majority think people have one or two. While other cultures believe the number can range from five to as many as a hundred._

 _Science may dismiss the idea of a soul as poppycock. Yet, we have seen for ourselves, the soul of person is the essences of everything we are and could be tied to the life force inside a person. That essences can manifest in many different places, but when united as one an individual can reach their ultimate potential."_

 _The others contemplated Belle Bleue's words. When they had fought Chaos they had all been there separate, but linked as one united soul. The same principle applied to Adrien's souls._

 _Wayzz had told them to let PT Marinette fix them one by one and they had to advise PT Marinette's and let her dominate. That had worked so far, but maybe if they came together instead of doing separate jobs, they could heal faster._

 _Ladybug went over the bench and fetched the two scales. She ran her fingers over them, noting they were sharp and rough. These scales were meant for protection like a shell. At the same time they could cause serious damage if they rubbed against a person._

 _"These scales are connected to whatever caused the splintering. Huli Jing is telling us that we should concentrate on figuring this mystery out as soon as possible."_

 _"Abeille Jaune wants us to consider all possibilities including that maybe the scales are connect to something in one of our souls. When she highlighted the mural and the floor she could be telling us we need be cautious and not jump to any conclusions," Chat Noire said, her fake tail lashing all around._

 _Mariposa tapped her can in agreement before mentioning that they should tell both halves of Peridot Turtle what the new plan of action was. "If both halves of Peridot Turtle are focused on figuring out what has been hidden then we have a much better chance of figuring out the mystery."_

 _"Then I guess that means I have to let my counterpart figure out how to communicate soul to soul. I hope he's smart enough to figure it out."_

 _"Hopefully Plagg will have some answers to help us out. After all, we never learned what he found out from Tikki. She's seen just about everything. She won't let us down," Ladybug assured them._

 _"Let's hope all our Kwamiis don't let us down," Chat Noire remarked._

* * *

Later in the day, Adrien was preparing for going out to lunch with his father and girlfriend. He hadn't told his father about his splintering problem, not wanting to worry him. More importantly; he didn't want to be told he couldn't date Marinette anymore.

He looked in his closet trying to find a suitable outfit for the luncheon. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was a bit more upscale than a normal café. He held up two dress shirts, trying to figure out which shirt looked better. One was plain white with long sleeves and gold buttons. The other was black with silver buttons. "Ugh, decisions, decisions. Ugh, when is Plagg going to be coming back? He should have been home hours ago."

He laid the shirts on the table and sat down on the couch. He fiddled with the Miraculous anxiously. He could hear his other souls talking loudly in his mind. It was a strange experience for him.

Even though he was _Two_ he had never tried to interact with the other parts of his souls. As much as he loved it when there were seven kick butt hero versions of himself that took out a demon, he hadn't really considered getting to know them. Plagg had said they were all part of him and he should draw on them when he needed their help.

He could really use their help right now. Unfortunately, half of his personal soul had yet to return, so he couldn't go back to the central soul room. Adrien was also hesitant to speak out loud. He didn't want the Gorilla or Nathalie to walk into his room wondering what he was doing.

He rubbed the back of his head and conceded that he needed to consult the others inside him. Locking the door to his room he returned to the couch. He took a few deep breaths and focused his mind inward just as Marinette taught him.

He couldn't see what was going on, but he felt as if the connection was better. Their voices were easier to identify and he could sense what traits distinguish them as individuals. "Can any of you hear me?" he asked both out loud and in his head.

 _Inside the central soul room, the boys had been arguing a bit. They had seen Malin's banner sew itself back up and Abeille Jaune's photo had been restored to normal. However the other half of CN Adrien's soul had yet to reappear in the room. It was making the others a little antsy.  
_

" _Where could that cat be? Do you think he got lost on his way back here?" Ombre asked inquisitively. Although he appeared calm, inside he was having the worst case of butterflies in the stomach. He could sense the others wondering the same thing._

" _I don't believe any version of ourselves could get lost. After all it's a straight path from here to our individual soul rooms and back," Gui Chell reminded them. Adjusting his baggy costume he continued. "It is more likely that he stayed a bit longer with Malin to help him with some issue."_

 _Conchillian and Teal Peacock started to speak when they hushed up as they heard this reality's Adrien asking once more if anyone could him."_

" _Yeah we can hear you now. What service are you using Verizon or Sprint?" Teal Peacock joked. He was punched in the arm by Conchillian, who also had a smile on his face about the joke._

"That's pretty funny. Maybe I'll use it sometime. I would like to talk with all of you, if that's okay. We've never really all been together before and I could use some help," the model admitted sheepishly. His voice drew the attention of his other souls. They hadn't realized that CN Adrien's dominant half had made contact with them.

" _If you're worried about what to wear to lunch, consult the weather first, then chose. Personally black looks good on you," Conchillian informed him. He loved his costume dearly, but he also knew that his civilian-self was very sophisticated in black._

"Are you a model too? Are all of you models?"

" _In a way we are all models, but not all of us are fashion models if that's what you're asking. We all serve our father in different ways. For example Bumble Bee served as both a member of the Miraculous Forces and he was the demonstration model on all the battle armor upgrades," Ombre explained to the dominant soul._

" _We recently learned the reason Malin is wild at times is because he's rebelling against being the perfect model student it some fancy school. He's miserable there. Maybe your other half is coaching him on how to get out of that place," Gui Chell suggested to the others souls._

" _As for the rest of us do you really want to know?" Teal Peacock asked nervously. "You'll learn about it when you help us. Couldn't it wait until then please?"_

Adrien dropped the subject. He didn't want to offend Teal Peacock. "I don't mean to offend anyone. I admit, I haven't considered what it means to be _Two_. After this is all over, I'm wondering if we can try to develop a relationship with each other like Marinette has with her other souls."

 _The others had no issue with that. Honestly all of them had been wondering about what it meant to be a_ _Two_ _and if this secret talent could help them become better heroes. It was also a chance to become closer with their soulmates._

 _Speaking of soulmates Teal Peacock brought CN up to date on the progress of establishing communication with the girls'. He hadn't felt anything from his counterpart in while. "I'm still confident I can figure a way to communicate properly. I need a little more time."_

" _Then you should continue your efforts to do so TP. As for the rest of us, we have a few concerns we'd like to share with you CN," Gui Chell stated. He was in a meditated pose. It was obvious he had been mulling over something._

Adrien was tapping his foot anxiously as he waited for GC to tell him what his concerns were. Any of them could cause the situation to get worse. He checked his clock and realized how much time had passed. He had half an hour to finish getting ready before his father and he left for lunch. "Could you pick up the pace just a little please?"

" _Apologies, I'm not use to getting to the point so quickly. I am concerned that this splintering will continue despite your attempts to avoid it. I recently recalled reading about the subject recently and I think anyone with a Miraculous eventually starts to splinter, whether or not, they have physical contact with the original victim."_

 _Ombre quickly quashed CN anxiety and fear. Tapping the pommel of the cane, he released soothing emotional energy. It did the trick calming the racing emotions._ " _Remember he said he_ thinks _not that he knows. Without Plagg to confirm or deny Gui Chell's story; we should stick to not touching anyone. If you and Ladybeetle need to act your costumes will prevent any skin to skin contact."_

" _Ombre is right, we don't know for certain. Are other concern is that perhaps there is something hidden inside us as well. As much as we don't want to believe we're hiding something from ourselves, it is important to investigate the possibility," Conchillian admitted. Up on the second the repaired banner shimmered in agreement._

Adrien agree with them. It was better to be safe than sorry. If there was something inside him that had a nefarious purpose. He wanted it found and out of his body permanently. He told them to look through the central soul room for anything that didn't belong.

After getting confirmation he closed the connection to his other souls. Grabbing the black dress shirt, he hurried to get ready for his date. After all, he was the only one who could communicate with his beloved soulmate right now.

* * *

While Adrien, his father, and Marinette were meeting for lunch, Mireille Caquet was sitting in her room watching Tikki eat. Plagg had just left after spending the night with her kwami discussing the "splintering issue".

Mireille still didn't grasp what splintering was. Tikki hadn't wanted to alarm her wielder so she and Plagg had been discussing the matter in private. Whatever splintering was, it freaked out her normally positive and upbeat kwami. She didn't seem aware she had already eaten a dozen cookies.

"Maybe you should stop before you get a tummy ache Tikki? That would really hurt considering your size."

Tikki looked down at all the crumbs on the bed and set the cookie she was eating down. "Sorry Mireille, when I'm stressed I eat. With what Plagg said about the splintering problem I'm very anxious and afraid."

"What is splintering?" Mireille listened intensely as Tikki talked about the phenomenon and how it had spread from Marinette to Adrien through touching. The little ladybug kwami explained what she had told Plagg.

"The cause of the splintering decides if the problem can be spread to others. From what Plagg heard from Wayzz, something deep inside Marinette, some hidden part of her she didn't know existed caused this."

Mireille wondered how something could be hidden inside Marinette, a part of her she didn't know about. She had access to all her souls Mireille like most couldn't interact with their other souls. Maybe there was more to Marinette than the girl herself knew. She hoped it was something dangerous.

"Since Marinette shares a soul bond with Adrien that's why he splintered. I'm afraid, that since you and Adrien also share a soul bond, as Miraculous partners, you could splinter as well if you're touched by him. The best thing to do is to avoid contact."

"What if Hawkmoth releases an akuma? I can't just ignore the danger and neither can Adrien. He'll have to come to assist me even if he's splintered."

Tikki tilted her head and said he might not considering Plagg was very serious about keeping this splintering to a minimum. It was also dangerous to fight with so many different souls trying to act through one body. "If an akuma is released you must defeat it quickly and without help. Hopefully, if there is an Akuma attack, its powers won't have an affect on you that we can't heal."

Mireille was not happy about that. She had come to depend on her partner to always back her up. She didn't know if she could handle fighting an akuma all by herself and wasn't ready to test that. There was a knock on the door and Tikki swiftly hid. "Who is it?"

"Big sis can I talk with you please?" Celeste-Xun asked through the door. Mireille gave her permission to come in. The little girl bounced into the room and dove on top of her sister's bed.

"Hey, don't go messing with my sheets little sister. So what do you want to talk about?"

The little girl started into her adopted sister's eyes, the flecks of blue seemed to intensify. Her hair seemed to get shinier and the way she held herself it wasn't like a child, but someone much older.

"Big sister, I'm worried about you. I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen soon. There is something evil going on, something far more dangerous than the splintering of two souls."

Mireille stared at the little girl in shock. Had she been eavesdropping at the door? "What are you talking about Celeste-Xun? Do you have a splinter you need removed? I can get some tweezers."

The reincarnated glared at her sister. "Stop pretending please. I know who you are and I know Peridot Turtle informed you of how I came to be. I don't have many memories of my previous life, but I still can sense when something isn't right. Please, promise me you'll be careful. If you got seriously hurt I don't know if I could handle it."

Before the sisters could finish their conversations, Mireille's phone beeped. She snatched it up and read the text. Aurora had spotted an Akuma on the loose heading in the direction of where her partner and mentor were having lunch. "I'm sorry Celeste-Xun, but I have to go now. We'll have to finish this talk later." The teenager ran out of the house and took off in the direction of the Akuma. The first private place she came across, she ducked in and quickly transformed into Ladybeetle. Taking off in the air she hoped she could finish this fight by herself.

* * *

At the restaurant, both heroes were careful not to sit to close to one another to avoid touching anyone. Marinette had a long sleeve shirt on and wore a pair of old gloves despite the nice weather. Adrien also had done his best to cover up. Both of them kept sliding away when the waitresses took their orders and brought them out.

Mr. Agreste had noticed this, but hadn't commented on it. He was busy studying Marinette's design. It was very interesting, the pattern was something he hadn't seen before. It was very edgy and jagged. At the same time sharp black border lines held it together. The girl had also wrote down what colors and fabrics would work best with this design.

"It is a very unique design. I can parts of what inspired you, but at the same time it's subtle. This will be flattering on both a male and female body. It is a good first step."

PT Marinette blushed with praise. "Thank you sir. I'm pleased to have very good critique from you. It will take some time to make with all my responsibilities," she admitted. The others inside her agreed.

"If I can offer a suggestion? With someone as young as you running a business and trying to keep up with your other activities, perhaps you should consider getting an assistant. Nathalie has been a great helper with managing my business," Mr. Agreste told her curtly. "I'm sure she can recommend someone to assist you.

An assistant sounded like a good idea to PT Marinette. She was starting to fall behind already since the splintering started. She need help making sure the business didn't run into trouble when she was at school and arranging times for her to get tutoring sessions with Adrien, with a whole lot of other things to take care off.

"I appreciate the suggestion Mr. Agreste? Is there a time I can meet with Nathalie when you don't need her assistance?"

Before Mr. Agreste could respond a shudder went down their spines. People were starting to scream and running for cover. They could feel the vibrations coming from outside.

Inside PT Marinette's purse and CN Adrien's bag, which Plagg had secretly returned to right before his wielder got to the restaurant, both Kwamii's antennas went straight up pulling at their scalps. An akuma was attacking!

On the street outside, a teenage girl was wearing a beautiful green evening gown with spiked black heels, elbow lengths gloves, along with a large emerald green hairband. You would almost think she was normal if not for the yellow green skin, hair, and mirror shards attached to her dress.

"Where are you heroes of Paris? Are you afraid of your hearts be broken like mine by someone you love? I'm Jilted Lover and I won't stop until I get all the Miraculouses or every couple in Paris breaks up!"

Inside the Agrestes and Marinette were trying to get out the back way. If he could give his son an opening, Mr. Agreste would get Marinette to safety while the Akuma was dealt with. It seemed though, his son was hesitating to leave at all. If he didn't know better his son looked _afraid_ to transform.

"Do you think Ladybeetle can handle this Akuma by herself?" he asked Marinette.

"I don't know. Hopefully she can or maybe her teammates will show up." There were more sounds of shouting and smashing of glass indicating the Akuma was on the move. Above their heads they saw a flash of red blur by heading to confront the Akuma.

* * *

Ladybeetle came to a standstill on top of a light stop just as it turned red. The Akuma was storming across the street, the pounding of her feet causing cars to crash into one another. "The light's red, which means you stop!" she shouted as she tossed her yo-yo at the Akuma.

Jilted Lover dodged the yo-yo and growled. She ripped off a shard on her dress, which was quickly replaced by another one. "Let's see how you love being jilted!" She hurled the shard at the heroine who managed to flip out of the way and land on the ground. Behind her the shard struck an elderly couple. Instantly the broke apart shouting insults at one another before shuffling angrily away from each other.

More mirror shards came at her so Ladybeetle was forced to create a shield, while trying to get closer to the Jilted Lover. Dropping to the ground she rolled behind a car hiding there, until she dashed to the side of the building. Scrambling up the wall, she flipped herself on to the roof and hid behind the venting units. More shards were hurdled towards her hiding spot as Ladybeetle scrambled to not get pierced by them.

"Come on answer, answer me!" Ladybeetle whispered as she tried to call Chat Noir, but he didn't pick up. She tried Peridot Turtle and got the same results. Creeping towards the edge of the roof she saw that Jilted Lover had lost her interest in her for now and was back on a she couples running away, she hit them with her mirror shards and laugh when the couples broke up.

"Hawkmoth's going to set her straight any minute. Think Ladybeetle what do you know that can help?" The girl had obviously been jilted and probably shattered her mirror in anger. Now she was looking for the guy who jilted her to pay him back and ruin everyone's relationships.

"Are the shards her possessed item or is it something else?" Ladybeetle started soaring between buildings as she kept track of the Akuma. So far she had managed to break up several couples and looked as if she destroyed three matrimonial services. People had stopped running and now were shouting at each other. Several civilians stormed off angrily nearly getting trampled by other jilted civilians.

"If this continues someone's going to get crushed. I need to find that possessed item now." That's when she noticed the little wrinkle on Jilted Lover's left ring finger. She must be wearing a ring underneath which was the akumatized item! Focusing her mind, she mentally tugged on a strand of luck.

Jilted Lover was still causing havoc when she spotted someone she was really angry with. The university student who jilted her was running away from her while protecting his new girlfriend. "YOU! I will destroy you like you destroyed me!"

"Help!" the guy screamed at the top of his lungs. He tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell down. His new girlfriend started to help him up when Jilted Lover plucked a mirror shard ready to plunge it into the girl's heart.

Jilted Lover let out a scream as the sunlight passed through the shard at just the right angle, blinding her with the colors of the rainbow. While she was temporarily blinded Ladybeetle dropped down in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. As the girl went stumbling backwards she dropped the mirror shard to the ground. For some reason it didn't break.

"Run, I'll handle this!" Ladybeetle told the couple. They didn't need to be told twice. As they ran off Ladybeetle threw her yo-yo up in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

The Lucky Charm, some pinking shears, landed in her hands. She hardly needed her special sight to figure out what to do with these. "Time to finish this fight!"

She picked up the mirror shard, knowing it wouldn't affect her because she wasn't in a relationship. Still, she felt a tiny bit nauseous as she held it. A strange sensation came over her. Like the feeling when you know something feels off in your body, but you can't describe it to your doctor in any terms.

Ignoring the feeling she dashed towards the Akuma, who came running at her at a surprising speed. "I'll turn you into a bunch of broken shards before taking those earrings to Hawkmoth!"

"I won't allow it!" Ladybeetle threw her yo-yo around a street lamp and pushed off going into a high arc. Jilted Lover twisted around and her heel got stuck in the dress. As she tried to get it free, her eyes kept tracking Ladybeetle. Her body became more entangled in the dress as she moved to continue tracking the heroine until she fell down on the ground.

Releasing the mirror shard at the right moment, the Akuma's left arm was pinned next to a wall. Ladybeetle landed on the ground again, sliding past Jilted Lover. It only took a second to snip the bump on her left glove, shearing the top part of a promise ring off.

The akuma came flying out heading back towards its master. "Purification Time!" She caught the akuma restoring it to normal. As she released the Miraculous Cleanse, she started to feel sick to her stomach. As the Miraculous Cleanse magic touched her she nearly threw up.

"I….have…to…goooooooooooo," Ladybeetle's stammered. She managed to get away from the area and headed towards home. The feeling was getting stronger. She made the mistake of looking down at the street below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an unquenched fear filled her as she accidentally let go of the yo-yo string and fell towards the ground. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

She fell a few more feet before being caught by Chat Noir. "You're okay Ladybeetle, I got you. Sorry, I couldn't help with the battle." He looked down at his partner trying to determine if she was okay.

Ladybeetle looked at him confused. "Battle? Ladybeetle? What are you talking about Chat Noir? I'm not your partnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeerr." Ladybeetle fell unconscious as she transformed back into Mireille in his arms. Tikki wobbly hovered over her. Her big black spot on her forehead was now partially blue, as if it had been bruised.

"Tikki? What's wrong? Oh now did I…." the black cat hero couldn't even finish his sentence. Had he just splintered his partner?! He was covered up and made no skin to skin contact! Was she falling into a coma because of her normal status?!

Tikki coughed a few times. "Not your fault, it was the mirror shard from the Akuma. It worked, just not in the way it was expected. Jilted Lover wanted to break up couples. When it interact with my magic it somehow splintered my relationship with Mireille. We're not compatible anymore!"

"But the Miraculous Cleanse it should have healed you two!" Chat Noir insisted.

"When we became incompatible with each other, she still had the bond she shared with you as her partner, she started to splinter. The good news is though your connection has not completely frayed."

Tikki explained it was like a few pieces of thread keeping a sleeve still attached to a shirt. They needed to mend the pieces so all the threads connect together. If Adrien was restored to normal then his bond with Mireille would repair the relationship between Tikki and her. It was the only way to wake the girl from her coma.

Chat Noir hissed angrily as he hurried to get Mireille back to her family. Hopefully they could keep her comfortable until she was restored to normal. It seemed the little reincarnated girl had been right to warn her sister to be careful. This was a far worst fate than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Ladybeetle wasn't the only one suffering from an impromptu splinter. In Hawkmoth lair, the villain was dealing with his own unique troubles that had been happening to him. Right before he lost his Akuma he had started to feel slightly sick and had double vision. Now it was as if his body was at war with itself. His body was aching all over and the pain was nearly unbearable.

The lair itself was starting to change around him. His skylight kept flickering changing from a highly decorative ceiling complete with a crystal chandelier to some kind of isolating chamber before returning to its normal. The room changed from round, to rectangular, even a hexagon before reverting to normal. The flitter of butterflies danced around watching as the walls started having extra ledges or statues appear on them.

Even Hawkmoth costume was changing. His suit was changed into something a wizard might wear as his cane turned into a magic scepter. Hawkmoth tripped on his robes and fell down. The robes vanished and now his costume resembled a dictator king.

"No! Whatever this is I want it to stop now!" Hawkmoth shouted as he slammed his transformed weapon on the ground. Pouring Nooroo's power through his weapon, he pictured his lair normal. There would not be anything new and all the damage would be gone. He would be normal without any pain.

The purple magic swept across the room. The villain watched as the magic struggled against the new things, outlined in indigo, white, and silver. The new stuff pushed to superimpose over the lair. The purple magic pushed back, gaining strength as Hawkmoth poured more of his life energy into the magic.

Finally the purple magic won out as the lair was restored to normal. "Wings Rest," Hawkmoth said as he returned to his normal civilian form, still in the shadows utterly exhausted. He slid to the floor unable to support himself. His body still at war with itself.

Nooroo hovered nearby looking over his wielder carefully. The man before him looked completely drained and he was sweating severely. He panted as he tried to reach for a drink on a small table hidden in the shadows.

Nooroo fluttered over and brought the glass of water down to his master's lips and pressed it against them. Slowly the cool water soothed his aching throat. The little kwami continued his best to help his master, even if he didn't like his wielder, he was duty bond to aid him.

He found some tissues and started to clean off the sweat. There was a small shelf of medical items near the lair entrance so he flew over. Duusu might be the best when it comes to healing, but Nooroo had picked up a few tips in his long life.

After giving his wielder more water and a few saltine crackers, he brought over the thermometer and the blood pressure cuff. He tightly wrapped the cuff around the man's arm and pumped it. "You're blood pressure is back to normal at 125/83 and according to your temperature, its slowly returning to normal. You should be fine."

"I…hardly seem…fine. What happened…Nooroo? Something was wrong…when I was controlling Jilted Lover. I felt great pain and memories I buried were trying to come back up. Then my head started to feel under pressure and suddenly I was aching all over and in tremendous pain." Hawkmoth described his symptoms.

Nooroo nodded remembering that's when the lair had started to change and the flitter had gone crazy. "This is part of a backlash from your latest Akuma's power and the connection between the other Miraculous users. You're slowly splintering and so is the lair."

Hawkmoth demanded to know what he meant by splintering and what it had to do with his Akuma and the other wielders. Nooroo explained what splintering was and how when Ladybeetle came into contact with the mirror shard, whose power was to destroy relationships had mixed with her own magic.

"The mixing of the different magic's, combined with a soul bond relationship with someone, such as her partner or kwami, whose already been splintered, has caused her to start splintering. Right now, Ladybeetle is either in a coma or losing her mind."

"Excellent! That means I can…" Hawkmoth started to say when Nooroo flashed his wings at him telling the civilian to be quiet. "The bond goes two ways, especially when she not only pinned your Akuma with its own magic, but she cleansed the butterfly. Her splintered magic traveled back to you."

The butterfly gave the man a serious look wondering if his wielder had put the pieces of the puzzle together. He watched as understanding came to his master's eyes as the puzzle completed itself.

The man frowned as he voiced his thoughts. "Where it mixed with my magic and started causing problems. Did it affect me worse because of my special condition?" Nooroo nodded his head. "That's why the room started to change as well. The reality around you is starting to splinter."

Hawkmoth took a few deep breaths and asked if this could get worse and if there was anything he could do to fix it. There was nothing he could do except avoid contact with people who shared a strong soul bond with him. The original person who was splintered had to fix themselves and put an end to this Nooroo told him sadly.

Hawkmoth growled unhappily. There was nothing he could do, but trust that a teenager or a trio of teenagers, to keep him alive and sane. "Until things return to normal I want a constant eye out on both the Miraculous heroes and my special projects. Is that understood?"

Nooroo nodded and went to gather his flitter. Although he was very scared about this splintering he hoped something positive would come out of this.

* * *

After the disastrous lunch with her boyfriend and hearing what happened to Mireille, Marinette had decided to lock herself in her bedroom. She had indirectly caused the city's heroine to fall into a coma and had left Celeste-Xun vulnerable. Who knew what was going on with Hawkmoth. If he attacked again the city was in trouble.

She was writing in her diary as tears spilled from her eyes. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have cast that spell! I should have just kept toughing it out and hoped it would work out."

Wayzz, who had been misting himself, put down the bottle. "No it's not your fault. Plagg was right, I should have been there for you. You were struggling and needed a friend to support you. Someone who would be there to ease you in."

The teenage girl wiped her eyes and then picked up a tissue before blowing her nose. "Everyone was telling me to accept help and I wouldn't. I had to prove I could handle it by myself. I was too stubborn to listen."

"A little and your mother was right about you needing to find a way to handle your stress, but overall you were also right. A lot of your responsibilities were ones only you could do and this spell, it was the right thing for _you,_ to do in order to find the inner peace you needed at the time.

You are a strong individual who has the confidence and determination to achieve your dreams. You have faced challenges and surprises well. However, you're at your best when combine your skills with the other parts of your souls. Seven as one is your strength and the same goes for your other souls."

Wayzz gave her a little hug and promised in the future he would try to be more understanding and comforting when she needed it. He would also learn to ask for help and take advice when it was given.

PT Marinette thanked him and promised to better prioritize her schedule and make sure she had enough time for relaxing. "With an assistant to help me, it will be a lot easier to handle running a business and being a student at school. Right now we need to figure out what caused this splinter to begin with. What inside of me is hidden?"

* * *

 _Abeille Jaune's window rippled as PT Marinette finally came out of it. It had been a long journey back. After getting the Miraculouses back to Master Fu, she had given some advice to AJ Marinette to help her in the future._

 _On her journey back here, something had slowed her down. An intense pressure had kept pushing her back, trying to prevent her from getting to the central soul room. She had struggled and pushed herself hard to get back here._

" _Sorry I was gone so long. Something was trying to keep me from getting here," she apologized. Sliding off the sill she saw a smile pile of scales on the bench. "What in the world?"_

" _Welcome back Peridot Turtle," LB said. In her hands was small pile of glass held in a peacock feather sling. In fact the other girls each had a smile pile of glass with them._

" _A lot has happened during your absence. We have a lot to tell you," Chat Noire informed her._

 _PT Marinette blinked rapidly and settled on the floor to listen to what her other souls had to say about what happened while she was gone. She could already tell it would be very interesting._


	5. Healing Vision

_PT Marinette was very concerned with what she had learned. Her other souls had found more scales and learned that they split into two anytime they were put directly under a light._

 _More disturbing was the fragments of indigo glass. The girls spent several minutes trying to put them together as if they were a puzzle, but it appeared that there was not enough to make a complete row._

" _Where did you find these and what do they have to do with the scales?"_

" _Surprisingly, the indigo glass just started popping up in our piles. A couple even appeared on Huli Jing's and Abeille Jaune's window sills. We've been collecting them and trying to figure out where they go," LB Marinette replied to the questioning. The spotted heroine had an intense look on her face, frustrated she couldn't figure this one out._

" _As for the scales, we found several of them sticking to the ceiling. We took turns bringing them down. They reacted to the indigo glass like magnets. A few of the scales actually merged with the glass," BB Marinette explained. She demonstrated by holding a scale to a piece of glass and they actually snapped together._

" _They belong together. Not only that, I can sense emotions tied to the glass and scales. If I had to hazard a guess, I say these could belong to a soul window," M Marinette stated hesitantly. She gripped her cane tighter as her words had an effect on everyone in the central soul room._

 _CN Marinette let out yowl and hissed, her fake tail swishing back and forth angrily. "How can that even be possible? There are only seven of us! Besides, I don't see any spots in this room that could hold another window."_

 _PT Marinette jumped up when Abeille Jaune's window once again lit up and highlighted the top of the ceiling, the dark corners on the floor, and the even the door._

 _Hulin Jing's window lit up again and the beam of light quickly flashed over each of the souls, AJ's window and her own before writing a question mark in the air. The light vanished after that._

" _I think AJ was showing us possible places another stain glass window could be set," PT Marinette commented to them. It was common to place stain glass windows in those places, she had even seen specially crafted ones inserted in the floor._

" _If this is another soul window than its possible whatever was hidden from you PT is also connected to all of us. We should continue to investigate until we have confirmed without a doubt this is what we think it is."_

" _Agreed LB. With the splintering getting worse, we need to wrap this up as fast as possible. I volunteer to be the next one fixed. Hopefully, in my absence, Teal Peacock can finish the communication set up."_

" _What do you mean hopefully, I just did it!" a male voice echoed in the room. The girls were all startled by the voice and looking around for the source. "Over here girls!"_

 _They looked at Teal Peacock's banner. His picture had disappeared replaced by video screen. On the screen was Teal Peacock with Ombre. The peacock preened as the butterfly hid a little. Apparently he was camera shy.  
_

" _As you can see I managed to figure out how to get communications across from one person to another. If it wasn't for Ombre mentioning the red string of fate, I wouldn't have thought of dying one of my feathers red and having all us guys pour in some love for our soulmates. Now we can talk!"_

 _The girls nodded, it was wonderful they could talk to one another. Together they could finish healing their splintered souls at a faster pace. That would give them more time to figure out how to deal with the hidden guest in PT Marinette's soul and restore Mireille to normal._

" _Ombre, PT and I are going back, to fix me next. Is CN ready to accompany you?"_

 _Ombre nodded and stepped back to reveal CN ready for action. He appeared to be a little tired, but more than ready to complete this mission. "We'll see you two on the other side. Please be careful."_

" _When am I not?" Taking a deep breath Belle Bleue escorted PT Marinette to her window and walked through it at the same time the boys went through the banner in their central soul room._

* * *

BB Marinette found herself being shaken awake. "Marinette, you need to get up if you're going to be on time for your shift," Sabine voice penetrated her confused mind. The teenager open her eyes and sat up on the couch where she had been napping.

"Shift? What are you talking about? YAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWN. I feel so tired today." Even her hair felt tired as it hung limply in her pigtails.

"Well you've been working extra shifts at the hospital, I'm not surprised. Come on get up, you know how important it is that you do your part," Sabine told her gently. She gave her daughter a small hug then headed back downstairs to help her husband in the bakery.

BB Marinette got up from the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Again it was similar to the other Marinette's rooms, except this one had a lot of medical masks, a uniform for a hospital volunteer, and on the desk was a thick journal labeled visions. What was going on?

" _I hate to interrupt, but why does your individual soul room like a hospital room, except that it's nicely decorated and there's a sewing machine, in here?"_

"I'm not sure. Duusu, where are you? Now is not the time to hide," BB Marinette called out softly. Out of habit she went to the window and looked at the streets below.

The traffic was much lighter and anyone who was walking was wearing masks and gloves. Mostly everyone walked apart from another, but a few were in groups. When she looked at the school she was surprised to see a large sign indicating the school was closed until further notice. From the dirt on the sign it appeared to have been hung there some time ago.

"Duusu, Duusu, come on out. I really need to talk to you! I can't remember what's going on out there!" The teenager was frightened and confused. Instinctively her hand gripped the pin on her shirt. Apparently BB Marinette was also someone who felt calmer by touching her Miraculous.

There was the sound of feathers ruffling and a yawn. Duusu came flying out of the uniform pocket. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as her tail feathers shook. Then suddenly her head shot up as she just remembered what was going on. "Oh my you're still splintered! How in the world did I forget that?"

 _"You suddenly following asleep and not able to wake up until we came here wasn't enough of a clue?" PT Marinette stated sarcastically._

"Hush. Duusu its okay, I'm guessing you had a lot on your mind lately." BB Marinette walked over, plucking the uniform off the hook. Moving behind the screen she began to change. "I still need answers Duusu. I can't remember what is going on outside or why I would be volunteering at the hospital when I wanted to be a milliner and sell my own creations"

 _"You want to design and make hats? I could have used your help when making Nathalie's thank you hat. Maybe you could show me some of your designs if we have the time?"_

Duusu sighed and rested on top of the screen. "A year and half ago, Hawkmoth unleashed a swarm of akumas to carry a unique plague throughout the city in hopes of getting Master Fu to release the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. However, with sickness running rapid through the city, a Peacock was needed instead."

BB nodded as she started to remember. At first only a few people had become sick, then it kept growing. Hospitals were soon filled with patients and doctors had been stumped on how to stop the plague. As more people grew sick the entire city had become a large quarantine zone with no one getting in and out.

About three months after the start of the plague, she had found the box with the Peacock pin inside. "Master Fu chose me to be the Peacock because I wanted to help people. I would go out of my way to help people. I even made hats to bring cheer to some of the sick people."

Duusu nodded remembering how BB Marinette held herself with pride and acted regal to anyone she met. Her chick also knew how to plan ahead and deal with difficult people due to extreme personalities.

"You did well on your own for a while, but a Peacock alone wasn't going to stop a Butterfly who could create whatever disease he wanted with a single thought. You were getting tired and your powers of healing weren't having the same effect as before." The little kwami started to clean her feathers as she watched her chick memory come back.

More memories appeared slipped into place. She had been helping treat patients hoping her healing skills would be enough, but her feathers had been slowly losing power as BB Marinette had fallen into a slight depression.

Then one day, she met a young prodigy working at a hospital. A young intern, who was her age, something that should have been impossible, had come to comfort her. When the talked both felt an instant connection to each other. Their souls just knew they were meant to be together.

 _"Adrien is a doctor here?! How in the world is that possible?"_

"He's not a doctor, he's an intern. His father is a well-known fashion designer, but his mother was a famous doctor. She taught him everything she knew, and with an accelerated learning home school program, by the time he was nine, he had his lychee diploma. He continued to accelerate through the ranks, despite him being a kid and not being taken seriously. Now he's an intern, a person who has completed their med students studies and now is in his first year as a doctor, where he's allowed to practice medicine as long as he is supervised."

As BB Marinette finished putting on the uniform Duusu explained how things got worse for a while, with deadlier plagues were being sent out. The city of Paris was slowly dying as schools and business were shut down. Then two months before the year anniversary, Hawkmoth had come out in the open, tired of playing in the shadows.

"We fought. I can't remember everything that happened, but at one point in the fight somehow the Butterfly Miraculous came off and I was fighting a normal human. I couldn't tell who he was because he wore a secondary mask to protect his identity."

 _PT Marinette watched the memories as they played in the TV. It reminded her of when Duusu would call out to her to help find the kwami and free her._

 _The clips from the battle showed Belle Bleue's fan and Hawkmoth's cane striking against each other. Then there was her scarf that expanded and helped her glide out of the way of the attack._

 _There was a burst of magic and Belle Bleue was fighting someone dressed in dark clothing with a mask over his face. Even without a transformation he fought against her with great agility and speed._

 _The last clip showed a burst of purple and a new Butterfly appeared. His mask didn't cover his scalp allowing his blond hair to be seen. The suit started at plum purple on the top and ended in lavender on the pant legs. His delicate purple and white wings hung on his back. He rushed to her side to help in the fight.  
_

BB Marinette shook her head to focus on the here and now. Right now she was heading to her shift at the hospital to help victims still suffering from the akuma plague. Even though he was no longer in possession of the Miraculous, Hawkmoth continue to cause problems.

The plague, well technically plagues, were no longer being spread, but that didn't mean Paris was returning to normal. Hawkmoth had been stealing medical supplies that could be used to create medicines to cure patients so it was up to Belle Bleue and her partner Ombre to do what they could to help Paris until the quarantine could be lifted.

* * *

Lying on a couch in a lounge at the hospita,l someone opened the door and yelled at the sleeping body of a teenager. "AGREST! If you don't get up and do your rounds I will personally send you back to medical school!" The door slammed shut loudly causing the teenager to fall off the couch.

"Oh I hate when my resident teacher wakes me up like that," O Adrien muttered as he got up. Brushing dust of his lab coat he placed his stethoscope around his neck. After brushing back his hair he felt under his shirt.

The Butterfly Miraculous was securely hidden under the shirt making sure no one noticed it. Nooroo fluttered out of the lab coat pocket. "Are you okay? Both you and your other soul seemed to very fearful."

"Considering, I'm afraid that I've forgotten a few important details about my life here, I think I have the right to be afraid."

 _"I can't believe your training to become a full-fledged doctor. I never would expect father making us to do this. What does this have to do with being his model so to speak?"_

"I'm supposed to be a living model of our mother, who was a great doctor at this hospital, before she died two years ago. I was trained extensively to take up her occupation so I could care for our parents during their golden years," O Adrien informed him as he went to join the chaos that was the hospital.

Nooroo was picking up so many different emotions it was overwhelming to the little guy. Dozens of people were sad or angry. There was also hatred and love, combined with overwhelming sense of hope and guilt. For the kwami with the power of empathy it was a struggle to keep his mind focused on his wielder. After all, O Adrien needed a lot of help to keep his empathy in check during his shifts.

O. Adrien seemed to be working on autopilot, doing simple procedures under the supervision of his resident teacher. He was cautious and double checked to make sure he was doing things right, that slightly slowed down the procedures, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 _CN Adrien watched in fascination as his other soul put in IV lines, did a simple exam, and even assisted doing an X-ray. He was impressed by what Ombre could do, but his soul room didn't match up to what he was doing._

 _Instead of a hospital room, this place looked like a playroom. There all sorts of blocks set up in different designs. Half-finished games were spread around the floor. An entire wall held books on mythology, fairy tales, and other creative and fun books._

 _Childlike paintings hung on the wall next to several charts about how someone feels or slogans about embracing your emotions. This was who Ombre really was. He didn't want to be a doctor at all._

The teenager with the two souls continued to smile and be kind to all his patients. Whenever he had a child patient, he would really smile and become goofy and super caring. The children all giggled and laughed, feeling better even though they were still fighting off plague symptoms.

Finally, he got a twenty minute break, and headed to the cafeteria where he spotted BB Marinette working. She was rolling a cart filled with food to give to patients' families as they stood by their families still stricken with plague symptoms.

O Adrien gave her a cheerful smile. She blushed and gave a slight nod. Grabbing a snack bar from the cafeteria line he followed her as she started to do her deliveries. "Everything okay with you? How's your new "roommate" doing?"

"She's been asking a lot of questions about how to be a better hat maker. She also is trying to be helpful giving me some advice. What about your "roommate?"

O. Adrien expression turned slightly sad. "He's amazed I'm a doctor, but I think he suspects the truth," he admitted sadly. He put his hands in his pockets, careful not to crush Nooroo.

BB Marinette put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Why don't you talk to him and I'll finish giving everyone their meals okay?" She pushed her cart to the first room and went inside.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, O Adrien pressed himself against the wall and closed his eyes. "So, you know my darkest secret."

 _Inside Ombre's soul room CN Adrien was sitting amongst the toys tempted to play with them. "You don't want to be a doctor. You like helping people, especially kids. Your passion though isn't for healing. What is it that_ _ **you**_ _wanted to do with your life?"_

"A teacher, I wanted to be a teacher for little kids. My tutors were always so cold and focused on making me a prodigy, that I didn't have a childhood. I never complained because it made my mom so happy that I was going to follow in her footsteps."

 _Hearing that really hit home for CN Adrien. He loved his mother and had been so sad when she disappeared. He didn't know where she was or if she was alive. "I'm sure your mother would have been proud of you no matter what you decided to be."_

"I know, she told me herself when she was on her deathbed. She encouraged me to follow my own dreams. Apparently she finally saw how unhappy I was the last few months of her life."

 _CN Adrien watched as memory clips played on the TV. There was one of Ombre's mom playing cards with him as she lay in a hospital bed._

 _There was another one of him telling her what he done during the day at the hospital. Ombre would get excited talking about his interactions with the kids and how he had brought joy to them by giving them small gifts._

 _There was another memory and this time Mrs. Agreste looked very weak and lost weight. She was coughing a lot and she talked with a raspy voice. "What is your favorite hobby my ball of sunshine?"_

 _"You know my favorite hobby Mother. I love to do research on rare medical conditions."_

 _"You're a terrible liar Adrien. What do you really like to do?"_

 _Ombre Adrien was surprised by the question. For the first time he felt like his mother really saw him. "I like telling kids jokes. I'm not the greatest, but I love all sorts of arts and crafts. I enjoy going for walks without having to rush somewhere because of an emergency. My favorite hobby is playing; games, sports, anything where I can interact with other people and have fun."_

 _The memory clips stopped and CN Adrien had a bittersweet smile on his face. Even if she wasn't "his" mom specifically, it was nice to see and hear her voice again._

 _"How did she die?"_

"She caught a superbug at work that eventually led to her suffering from meningitis and death. She was quarantined to prevent her from spreading the bug. My father and I visited every day, you couldn't tell by my memories, but I was in full hazmat gear. Father, he didn't take her loss well. He locked himself away for months and I kept going on being a doctor because I couldn't quit after she died."

O Adrien pushed himself back up, wiped some tears away and started walking again, catching up as BB Marinette finished her deliveries. He still had five minutes before he had to report back to do his rounds.

BB Marinette looked at her secret boyfriend, because they couldn't go public for lots of reasons. "You told him the truth?" she asked. Getting confirmation she patted her pocket where Duusu was and the kwami popped her head out. "How's his health?"

"Physically well just like you. Emotionally, what do you think Nooroo?"

The small kwami pushed his upper body out of the pocket. "Emotionally, all four are a mixed bag. I suggest getting them fixed before the splintering causes an emotional breakdown."

The humans were about to retort when BB Marinette went still. Duusu was squawking and her dot was pulsing. O Adrien knew what that meant. She was about to get a vision.

Pulling her into a supply closet, both the kwami and her wielder eyes misted over and their minds far away. Inside BB Marinette's head, PT Marinette watched as the girl's vision came to life.

 _There was a convoy protecting an armored ambulance containing critical medical supplies and compounds for making rare medicines. The ambulance was passing by the Le Grande Paris when a dozen akumas descended upon the convoy._

 _There was much confusion, but she saw Alya, Chloe, and the Mayor under attack. Then a Peacock appeared and in the distance she saw a Butterfly watching and trying to help._

Both of them came out of the vision panting. Duusu hugged herself tightly as BB Marinette clutched the pin tightly. "Adrien, do you happen to know when the next drop off is happening?"

"Chloe's been bragging to me and few others, that her dad managed to arrange a helicopter drop over the city and the critical supplies would be transported to the hospital with a full convey today."

 _PT Marinette rolled her eyes. Bragging about something like that and then drawing attention with a huge convoy? "That's like asking for it to be attacked, but how does Hawkmoth still have akumas if he doesn't have a Miraculous?"_

"We don't have time to explain. We need to go on one of impromptu "dates". Who can cover for us?"

O Adrien waved his hand saying he had it covered. "I'll meet up with you at the hotel. Go now!" He kissed her forehead and then hurried out to get back to his rounds and find someone who was willing to cover for him.

* * *

Waiting a few seconds, BB Marinette plucked up Duusu and they both preened. "Fan Spread!" Duusu zipped into her Miraculous joyfully as the blue magic spread.

 _PT Marinette watched in stun disbelief as the soul room around her changed. It was no longer a hospital room, but Belle Bleue's bedroom with peacock feathers hanging from the ceiling._

 _Belle Bleue clapped her hands three times as her mask, scarf, and her closed battle fan appeared. Snapping the fan open, she waved it all around her body as her costume covered her body, the feathers where the last thing to appear. She then struck a regal pose as her transformation finished._

Closing her fan, she put it away in her belt, and looked for a way out. She spotted a small window. She pried it open and got on the window sill. She jumped from her spot as her scarf spread out like wings and she glided to the next building and started running her tail spread wide and bursting with colors.

Belle Bleue ran and glided around hurrying in the direction of the Le Grande Paris hotel. Peacocks had to be able to be able to run and fly depending on their environment. As she was running she took in everything she saw, filing it away in her mind, so by the time she landed on the roof of her old school, she had completely memorized everything in the area, giving her an edge in a fight.

Her vision zoomed in and she saw the convoy making their way in the direction of the hotel. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Alya walking at increased pace towards the hotel. Movement from the hotel alerted her to the Mayor and Chloe coming out, both wearing hazmat suits, to protect them from any germs. Chloe had a look of absolute disgust on her face as her dad started to sweat a little in his hazmat suit.

Belle Bleue watched as the Mayor looked at his watch several times as the convoy got closer. "Why would he be checking his watch so much?" she whispered to herself.

 _"The logical reason would be he's waiting for the convoy. We know from Chloe via Adrien that her father arranged this drop off. Is it possible the Mayor bribed someone to give him a portion of the supplies to keep himself and Chloe protected?"_

Belle Bleue considered the possibility. Just because the plague Akumas, were no longer spreading diseases, didn't change the fact that many people were still suffering. That's why hospitals were packed as the doctors fought to keep people from dying until they had the supplies to make the cures.

"One of my previous visions did show some doctors being snatched from their homes. I wouldn't put it pass a politician to do something underhanded to keep him on top." It would just be another Bourgeois power play. Believing they had the right to be treated above the rest of them, even when they weren't sick at all.

That's when she saw her vision coming true. The convoy was nearly at the hotel slowing down just a bit. Alya was hiding and filming the whole deal when the Akumas descended and attacked everyone. Within seconds the Akumas covered the small area.

Belle Bleue reacted, gliding to the ground as she cut through the Akumas with her battle fan. Landing on the ground, her tail feathers flashed multiple colors, startling the Akumas. They swarmed her in a group attack as her tail feathers loosened stabbing some of the Akumas.

"HELP! THESE BUGS ARE TRYING TO GET IN MY SUIT TO RUIN MY HAIR!" Chloe screeched. Indeed, several Akumas had landed on the brat's suit trying to force their way inside.

The Mayor was trying to help her by shooing the Akumas away. He started yelling orders into his phone clip demanding for police to come and protect them. Meanwhile Alya had dived under one of the cars as the members of the convoy got out and started shooting nets out of specialized guns to capture the black butterflies

Belle Bleue flew short distances and swiped at the Akumas trying to keep them from breaking into the ambulance. She punched and kicked, even raked her gloved hands through some of the Akumas to keep them from the precious supplies. "Now would be a good time for my partner to help."

Ask and you shall receive. Three dozen white butterflies came out of nowhere and started attacking the Akumas, drawing them up and away from the convoy. The white butterflies wrapped themselves around their evil counterparts attempting to purify them. The Akumas in turn tried to infect the white ones

While those Akumas were preoccupied. A few white ones made the convoy officers Champions. Each of them was better protected and now wore medical symbols. A butterfly symbol appeared on their faces urging them to complete their mission.

"Get going and deliver the supplies to where they are needed. I'll cover you!" Belle Bleue promised keeping one eye on the convoy and the other on the flitter above.

The members of the convoy nodded getting back into their vehicles. Alya rolled back onto the sidewalk and pressed herself against a building. She was still filming all this. As the convoy started to move the Akumas realized their prey was getting away.

"Not this time! Cover your ears!" As the others did as she asked she took a deep breath. "Raging Call!" Her throat turned blue as she opened her mouth and a sonic squawk was heard.

Instantly the Akumas were disoriented and scattered. Ombre appeared hovering in the air holding out his cane. The pommel lit up as all the butterflies, white and Akumas, were attracted to it. The pommel flashed purple purifying the Akumas as the flitter returned inside his Miraculous.

He touched down on the ground as Belle Bleue walked over to him. "I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance," she told him a playful manner.

Ombre tapped his cane on the ground as his butterfly wings rested. "You know my specialty is working from the shadows. I'm just glad I managed to purify all the Akumas this time."

"They're shouldn't even be any Akumas if you done your job right you ditzy, ugly, pathetic excuse of hero!" Chloe yelled at him as she regained her footing. She glared at Belle Bleue. "What was the point of getting the item that gave Hawkmoth power if he's still able to attack us? Honestly, why haven't you taken that item away from Ombre, the stupidest name ever, since he's so useless?" She even walked up and shoved the Butterfly hero to the ground.

Ignoring the first beep from her pin Belle Bleue came to Ombre's defense. "Hawkmoth made thousands of Akumas and attacked this city with them for almost a year! If Ombre hadn't snatched his Miraculous from the ground, Hawkmoth would still be attacking daily!

Any Akumas he had left, before he lost his powers, remain under his control. Bit by bit, we're weakening him until he doesn't have any left. Then Ombre and I will be able to bring him in. Until then you should at least be grateful we saved you."

The Mayor took a few steps closer towards Belle Bleue trying to intimidate her, but she didn't budge. "Are you implying that we're not grateful? That you two think you're more important than I am? I am the Mayor of Paris! I am keeping this city running despite all the plagues that have hit! Who do you think arranged that convoy?"

"We know you did sir and so did Hawkmoth because your daughter bragged about this secret operation to anyone who would listen. If that information had been kept confidential and a little more stealth used, that shipment would have made it to the hospital without any harm coming to it," Ombre stated as he rested his hands on the top of his pommel and leaned in.

He stared down the two Bourgeois, his wings spread wide, and who did flinch, and take a few steps back. The quiet unassuming Butterfly could frighten people when it was needed.

"Your family isn't the only one suffering. If you truly care about the people of Paris, then lead by example and don't do something underhanded. Ombre, let's go." Her pin had beeped again and his Miraculous was also losing color as his countdown started.

They headed back the roofs and started making their way back to the hospital. Neither of them said anything to one another. A block from the hospital they landed in an alley and hid in a little lean to as their transformations dropped.

O Adrien pulled out a cup of yogurt as BB Marinette removed some berries she had brought with her earlier. They watched their Kwamiis eat as they waited for them to recharge before going back inside.

 _"How can akumas still exist if Hawkmoth doesn't have the butterfly Miraculous anymore? I thought a wielder had to willingly give it up or the sorrow breaker had to be used to end a bond."_

"Not always, in very rare cases, if a Miraculous is lost or the wielder is injured, the Miraculous can be passed to someone else who shares a bond with the previous owner. Family, blood, spiritual, any type of a strong positive bond is enough to transfer the Miraculous to someone else," Nooroo explained between bites.

 _"So if you are able to use the Butterfly Miraculous that means Hawkmoth is…."_

"Someone we share a bond with. I don't know who and Nooroo is forbidden to tell me who Hawkmoth was. I wouldn't want to know anyways. All that matters is keeping my Miraculous safe and restoring Paris to normal."

Without either of you getting sick as well. Luckily being a Miraculous wielder gives your immunity system a boost," Duusu commented out loud.

Petting their Kwamiis, the secret lovers headed back inside the hospital to finish their shifts. Hopefully the supplies had made it through and there would be some relief soon.

* * *

Back in PT Marinette's world the teenager was freaking out. How could she forget she planned a surprise visit to her business today? What other small stuff was she forgetting?

Wayzz hovered over her head. "You just forgot one little thing. It doesn't mean your forgetting everything. You've held yourself together since this splintering happened. I'm proud of how well you're handling it."

PT Marinette nodded in appreciation and smiled. Deep inside she did know things were slipping. It was not just appointments. Homework assignments had been half forgotten. When she was downstairs helping her parents earlier she couldn't remember where a lot of the ingredients were stored. Little by little she was forgetting parts of her life.

We need to fix this before I forget everything my other half contains. I hope that half of me is succeeding in helping the others heal. Maybe going to work will help me focus better.

She changed from her regular clothes to a business like outfit she had designed to look more like an owner of a business and treated with respect. It was a slim wool jacket dyed pink with a white blouse with two buttons. The skirt was even and stopped just past her knees. White knee socks and low pink heels completed the outfit.

On her way out, on a whim she grabbed a small pink scarf she had knitted and put it on. "Mom, I'm ready to go!" She called out as she came downstairs. The apartment was empty. That meant they were probably in the bakery.

When she went to the bakery it was empty. They weren't in the back and not in sight and the door was locked. "Wait its Sunday right?" Wayzz nodded and she smacked her forehead.

"I forgot that my parents were going out for their monthly date today. What do I do? I can't walk to the Turtle Relaxing Lagoon in this outfit. A cab would be too expensive and the bus just left. I really wanted to get there before their lunch break."

 _"You could ask the Gorilla for a ride. According to the other Adrien's he just waiting for your Adrien to get down with his piano lesson which won't be for another hour. It wouldn't take him long to pick you up and drop you off," Ladybug suggested._

 _"He could also pick you up with Adrien and drive you both home. We can get the number and you could send a text asking," Mariposa proposed. "It's worth a try right?"_

"Get me that number." A few seconds later she was texting the number and waiting for a response. It came back a second later. The Gorilla agreed and would be there in a few minutes.

 _"Who knew that silent man actually had a heart of gold? Next stop, the massage/spa!" Chat Noire giggled._

A short time later PT Marinette walked into her business and stood casually watching her receptionist check appointments and be friendly with the people waiting for their appointments. She was able to manage taking phone calls before offering brochures about the different options they had.

She slipped by the waiting area and checked the different parts of the business. Her two male masseuse, were doing well sharing the space and the screen divider gave them the privacy they wanted. Another room was being used for facials, manicures and pedicures and the clients looked very happy and relaxed. The last room she had opened for business was for full body treatments; including reflexology, acupuncture, and essential oils used in full body scrubs.

The spa technician she had hired for the job was focused on her work, and double checking the safety protocols. She saw one of the attendants doing her job. The attendants were the ones responsible for all the small jobs. Cleaning up, taking garbage out, handling the stock, that sort of thing.

She then checked in the office where the manager and accountant worked. Both were surprised to see her. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, we weren't expecting you today! What do we owe for this surprise visit?" Mr. Arc, her manage asked.

"I just wanted to check on how my business was doing. After our last meeting when we…... excuse me my mind is blanking today. Anyways I decided an impromptu visit would be appropriate. I like to see everyone before we close for lunch."

Her manager nodded and offered her a seat. He would alert the staff and make sure everyone knew about staying before they left for lunch. While he did that she talked with her accountant, Mr. Franc. She asked to double check the books again and he was happy to go over them with her.

A short time later, everyone was gone and she was talking with her staff in the waiting area. She took a few deep breath, as her others souls told her to be firm and stand up for herself. She saw those two stock girls/attendants, Ms. King and Ms. River, still talking.

"Excuse me, but this meeting is starting and I don't appreciate my employees talking during it."

The two young women, barely out of university looked at her in a dismissive manner and she gave them a look clearly stating she wasn't impressed. "I decided to do a little impromptu visit to check how things were running and how you acted when I wasn't here. Some of you are doing better than others."

Again the looks from her employees were mixed. Some of them looked at with the respect she was owed while other viewed her a rich little brat or a little kid. She projected confidence and held her head high. She was the owner of this business and wasn't going to be pushed around anymore.

"As you know we've almost been open for two months and we're going strong. I have every confidence we can keep this place in business for many years to come. There are a few things I would like to make clear."

Putting her hands on the desk and leaning forwards she changed her tone to a business like one. She made sure everyone could hear her and looked her in the eye "Yes, I am still in college, young, and don't have a lot of experience _running_ a business. But Mr. Fu left _me_ this place because I was kind enough to stay with him as he died. I worked hard to get this place back up and running. I take my responsibilities as the _owner_ very seriously. So I will no longer tolerate any disrespect or having the employees running the business."

She looked at Ms. King and Ms. River informing them she saw them lounging around and not doing their jobs. They were responsible for helping out with the cleaning and making sure the stock room was filled. "This place has rules and a code of employee conduct. You will work when you're scheduled and not take breaks unless scheduled. You will treat everyone including me with respect or you'll both be out of a job, am I clear?"

Her tone made the young ladies sit up properly and looked at her with respect. The last girl, Ms. Bells was told she was doing a fantastic job. She praised all the treatment personal and told them to keep doing what they were doing, but still be mindful so the cleaning of the rooms could be done in a timely manner. The receptionist also got praised with only a reminder that she could put calls on hold if she needed to talk with a client in the waiting room.

PT Marinette informed her manager and accountant that she would be looking for a personal assistant to help her with running the business. This assistant would also represent her, if she had to be somewhere else during a meeting. Inside PT Marinette felt really proud of herself.

* * *

Back with BB Marinette she had just finished her volunteer shift and was heading home. O Adrien wouldn't be off for a few more hours. Walking home she contemplated her situation. "You know more memories are falling into place. I remembered how to fight and what my real dream is, but I still feel empty. Like I'm forgetting something important."

 _"The others felt like that too. They both transformed twice and learned new things. It strange to see me/us having so many different lives. I never pictured myself as a survival expert or a full time gardener/fashion writer. Even your dream of being a famous milliner hadn't occurred to me."_

BB Marinette chuckled. It was very interesting how the same person could have a different perspective on "their" life so to speak. Duusu poked her head out and rubbed her head against her wielder's body.

"Perspective is interesting isn't it? Sometimes you need an outsider to help you see things clearly. I think PT Marinette has a perspective that you've lost over these last few months," Duusu remarked brushing back her top feathers.

"What do you mean by that?"

 _"I think she's trying to say you've forgotten how many opportunities are out there for you. Right now you think the best way to help if volunteering and keeping the city safe, both which are important, but you shouldn't forget to enjoy doing things that make you happy while also exploring new things to enrich your life."_

BB Marinette stopped and tapped her finger to her chin. Her other soul had a point. She had been consumed lately with what was going on and locked into a tunnel vision. She needed to expand her horizons so she could be a better Peacock.

As she neared home, she felt something inside her twisting. She hurried home only to stop outside the bakery and drop down. Inside the bakery, her parents were being held hostage by three thugs, who were robbing the place.

"Please, why are you doing this? We're more than happy to share our food with everyone," Sabine pleaded calmly. One of the thugs aimed a gun at her to silence her.

Tom saw red as he pushed his wife behind him. No one threatened his wife! He glared down at the robbers and clenched his fist trying to keep his temper in check.

While the one thug held the Dupain-Chengs at gunpoint, a second was scooping up all the goods before the third one, in haughty female voice, told him to check the back. "They're might have top quality medicines stored back there we can use! After all I wouldn't put it past commoners, to sell food with medicine inside, to other poor people."

Both adults looked at the third thief as if she was crazy. They would never put medicine inside their food. They were so careful to make sure no one had an allergic reaction to their food. Soaking food in medicine was equivalent to playing Russian Roulette!

"We don't have any medicine other than the common stuff! Only hospitals and labs have the powerful meds. Why would you even believe we had any?!" Tom demanded. Right before he was pistol whipped and he crashed to the ground. He had a massive cut on his forehead that was bleeding badly.

"Tom!" Sabine shouted before she was pistol whipped as well. She crashed to the ground unconscious. The thug looked at the couple before asking the boss if he should gun them.

"Not at the moment. I'm going to check their apartment just to be sure they weren't lying to us. Finish up in here and if they try to get up again do what you have to keep them quiet." The lady thug sauntered out of the bakery and up the stairs to the apartment above.

The thugs continued to ransack the bakery when the front door opened and they were face to face with a calm, but angry, Belle Bleue. She had folded up her tail and her scarf lay flat against her neck and back. Her fan was sheathed.

"I suggest you two make it easy for yourselves and surrender now," Belle Bleue told them in a tight voice. Inside she was shaking a little because of the gun pointed at her. Her suit protected her from a lot of attacks, but she wasn't sure it was bulletproof.

 _"Keep calm, remain regal and at the same time be ready to react. You have a tight space to fight in so you need to think more about protecting our parents then fighting the thugs. All you need to do is keep them busy until the police get here," PT Marinette advised._

"Do you think I'm frightened of a girl playing dress up? I can see you shaking in fear little Miss Beautiful. I think its hunting time." The thug pulled the trigger and a bullet shot at her.

Thanks to her foresight ability, Belle Bleue managed to get out of the way. Another shot rang out as she dived behind the cases. The guy started shooting again into the entrance to the stairwell. That was three shots and the other guy would in the back would be here any second.

The thug fired the gun again as jumped to the ceiling and leapt back to in front of the counter. Inside her heart pounded knowing what the other guy would do. She curled her fists and took a tiny step forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Since I can't have Peacock for dinner, I'm going to have some bakers." He turned slightly and aimed the gun at the Dupain-Chengs ready to shoot.

In one stride. Belle Bleue leaped forward and punched the guy in the face and knocked the gun to the floor. Before the guy could recover, she picked him up and tossed him into the other thug. Both ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

She smashed the gun under her feet and did double kick to the thugs' groins, causing them to clutch themselves in pain. Removing her scarf she tied the robbers up. The magic in the scarf securing them tightly.

Turning back to her parents, she pulled out two healing feathers and placed them on their injured bodies. A few seconds later their injuries were gone and they were starting to wake up.

There was some shuffling on the steps and she got ready to attack, but stopped when she saw Ombre dragging a purple Chrysalis down the stairs. "Caught her messing up the apartment and decided to detain her. I also found out who she was though no one will believe it until the Chrysalis dissolves."

Belle Bleue nodded, not needing her power of foresight to know who had been behind this robbery attempt. "Good work Ombre. I'm just glad that we stopped them before the Dupain-Chengs were killed."

Tom was helping Sabine back up as the police lights could be seen flashing as they neared the bakery. "Thank you for saving our lives. I'm just glad our daughter Marinette wasn't here. I don't even want to think about her getting hurt by these thugs."

"Glad to be of service. Come on Ombre, I think the police can handle it from here."

The hero nodded as they left right before the police arrived. As they watched the police arrest the thugs, they felt their transformations drop. Both felt as if they had accomplished something equally as important as helping protect the city from Hawkmoth and making sure medical supplies got delivered.

"CN Adrien is suggesting we do a patrol one a week. You know cut down on crime from people trying to take advantage of the situation."

"PT Marinette agrees with that suggestion. It would be nice to help out in other ways. I think we'll be doing a little patrolling from now on."


	6. Creative Empathy

_Mariposa was looking at Peridot Turtle's own window. Since Belle Bleue's window was shimmering bright blue she knew that Peridot Turtle had helped restore her to normal. Indeed, more rows of green glass had come together._

 _"It's amazing how just watching and giving advice can help. Even getting the others to talk about their lives is helping them remember quickly. Still, I'm worried," she whispered to herself._

 _Turning back around she saw Chat Noire growling as the, scales and the indigo stain glass, started merging together faster. The edge of the frame had been completed. It was slowly filling in, but no picture or title had been formed yet._

 _"I wish I could Cataclysm this to oblivion," Chat Noire hissed angrily. It was amazing how temperamental this version of Marinette's soul was. Then again, she was the wilder of the Black Cat Miraculous, so it was normal._

 _"Then I'm glad you can't. It could cause problems further down the line," Ladybug informed her. She turned her attention back to Teal Peacock's banner. She was having an intense conversation with the boy himself._

 _"Ombre's banner has been sewn back together and Belle Bleue's picture is no longer broken. CN Adrien should be returning soon. Then I'll be the one going. Hope Conchillian and Gui Chel can manage to keep this soul room tidy while I'm gone. Speaking of Gui Chel, do you want to talk to him? He's your counterpart right?"_

 _Ladybug shook her head. "No my counterpart is also a Chat Noir. I don't know who Gui Chel is supposed to be matched with."_

 _Both of them heard footsteps of someone coming up to Adrien's central soul room and to their surprise it was Gui Chel himself. He was smiling softly. "I heard you talking about me and thought I would answer your questions. I do have a_ _ **Ladybug**_ _as a counterpart."_

 _Teal Peacock was confused. If he had a Ladybug counterpart, shouldn't the Ladybug before him be the same one from his world?_

 _"_ _ **Ladybug**_ _is the part of Marinette's soul most often used. This one is the strongest version of her. My Ladybug is pretty much identical, except she isn't at her strongest yet. Either way, this Ladybug carries a small bit of my version inside her, which is why she's comfortable around Master Fu."_

 _That made sense to Ladybug, remembering her advice to Peridot Turtle the first time they met. Still, why did Gui Chel change his tone when he mentioned his counterpart? Deciding it didn't matter she decided to ask a different question._

 _"Have you found anything in the central soul room that would be cause for concern?"_

 _"It could be nothing, but we've been finding strands of white fibers everywhere. Some of them are hard to spot because a lot of the room is ivory. Since our banners only tore in half there shouldn't be any missing fibers," Gui Chel explained. He had a serious look on his face._

 _There was a flash of light on both sides. Ladybug turned away from the video screen and hurried over to Peridot Turtle, who was breathing hard. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped prop the girl up._

 _PT Marinette nodded taking a few more deep breathes before standing up. "Something bad happened right before I left Belle Bleue. I'm still getting over the shock."_

 _Her other souls wondered what could have been so shocking that it left one soul shaken like this. They wanted to bombard her with questions, but realized that would only make her scared._

 _Inside Adrien's central soul room, his remaining souls gathered around the boy who also looked much shaken. CN Adrien tried to stand up, but wobbled and sank to the floor again. "I never want to be on the other end of gun again," he whispered._

 _His other souls jumped back upon hearing that. Ombre and Belle Bleue ended up in a gun fight? No wonder they were shaken and scared! They would all rather take on an Akuma than risk their lives against a gun._

 _Teal Peacock ran his hand through his head feathers before assuring him that there would be no guns in his world. Helping CN up, they both went up the stairs and stood by his banner. The bird hero tapped the little video screen, which vanished before reappearing on Gui Chel's banner._

 _"You ready for this?" CN nodded, gripping his other soul's hands. Together they plunged through the banner as PT and M did the same thing through the partially fixed stain glass window._

* * *

M Marinette woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. In fact, this wasn't her room at all. She was in a princess suite. The bedroom alone was huge with light purple walls that accented the white curtains and she had two window seats.

The bed itself was pink and had tons of pillows and four posts with drapes. The floor was made of polished marble with valuable pieces of furniture taking up certain spots in the room. Getting up, she was stunned to find a hallway in a corner. She followed it until it split into two.

The path on the right led to a huge bathroom with a massive tub along with one of those expensive showers with lights in it. She even had two private toilets! Again everything followed the same theme of light purple, white and pink.

Retracing her steps she came into another room, an activity area. There were two walk in closets, a designing nook with everything a designer could want, a mini kitchen plus a small dining area.

She headed back to bedroom area, opened an armorer and was stunned by what she saw. There were beautiful dresses a woman of wealth and power would wear during the day. Each was elegantly designed to look like a princess gown, but with a modern twist and elements to make it practical.

 _"Alright I'm going to ask this question, though you probably don't know the answer, but where are we and why is everything princess themed? Even your soul room looks like this room only it has our furniture."_

"I really wish I knew. Wait, where's my Miraculous? Nooroo? Nooroo? Where are you? What is going on?!"

Before Nooroo could respond, the doors to the suite opened, revealing a large antechamber with the actual doors that went out of the suite. Marinette's jaw dropped as she saw Rose, Juleka, and Mylene, dressed as maids, coming in and bowing to her.

"Good morning Lady Marinette. We hope you had a good rest and over whatever has ailed you these past four days. We were so worried about you," Rose told her in perky voice despite her words being somber.

"We've come to assist you in any way we can. Tell us what we can do to make your day better. Perhaps we could wash your windows, dust the room, or restock your mini kitchen?" Mylene suggested. It was strange to see her hair lying flat not in dreadlocks.

M. Marinette didn't know what to say. If she said the wrong thing, then her friends would grow suspicious that something was wrong. They might tell the wrong person about her strangeness and that would be a disaster, especially since she didn't know where her Miraculous, or Nooroo, were.

 _"Tell them that your sickness messed with your memories and you would like to know what is going on. It couldn't hurt to try," PT Marinette suggested as she got comfortable in her regular bed..._

"I would be glad if you could do all that, but please I need to ask something first. My ailment seems to have affected my memory. Would you be so kind to fill in the blanks such as where I am and what is happening around us?"

Juleka smile and brushed back the hair covering one eye. Standing straight up she said she would be delighted to help her remember. This Juleka wasn't shy or gothic at all. Her upbeat attitude scared PT a little.

"You are in your suite Lady Marinette, the place you have been living in since you left your family's bakery nearly a year ago upon the request of His Majesty King Hawkmoth, the great and powerful ruler of the sovereign state of Paris.

We are your maids to help you adjust from being the daughter of the greatest bakers of Paris, into a full-fledged Lady and future Princess of Paris after your wedding to your betrothed, Prince Adrien. Your wedding is six months away so we still have time to train you."

M. Marinette jaw dropped for a split second before she regained her composure and thanked the maids for being so helpful. After they did their chores and helped her get dressed they left promising to tell her handmaiden Alya that she was up and feeling healthy once again.

* * *

As soon as they left M. Marinette started to look frantically around for her Miraculous. She tried to remember where it had been before she had gone to the central soul room. "Nooroo, Nooroo, Nooroo where are you?" she whispered.

 _"Be quiet for a second, I think I hear something," PT Marinette said. After a few seconds she heard it again. "I think I'm hearing light snores coming from one of the lights."_

M. Marinette looked around then saw a small lamp with butterflies all over it near one of the window seats. Walking over, she was surprised to find the lamp wasn't actually one. Sure it still lit and the shade was doing its job, but part of the base and slightly larger than normal rod indicated there was more to this lamp.

Pressing down on a certain spot, opened the rod, revealing it was hollow inside. Inside Nooroo was curled up and he held tightly onto the broach. The teenager tickled him a little and the kwami woke up.

Surprised to see her up and about Nooroo hugged her. "I was so worried about you. I feared that you were dead or the splintering fragmented you badly." The little butterfly nuzzled her again.

 _"She's still splintered and she doesn't have any recent memories to go on. In fact looking at her memories on the TV, they seem to stop getting clear about thirteen months ago. Why would Mariposa be missing so much information?"_

Nooroo frowned, the splintering must have messed up his caterpillar worse than he thought. Maybe she even was unconsciously trying to forget what happened.

He gave her the Miraculous and helped put on the brooch, using it to hold in place a pink shawl. A cover was placed over the Miraculous so it looked different. "We don't have a lot of time, but I'll give you the basics," Nooroo stated as checked to make sure M. Marinette looked her best before hovering.

"Five years ago Hawkmoth found my Miraculous and started to use me for evil. He created Akumas for a variety of reasons. Some to terrorize, others to steal for him. A few of them went after children of powerful citizens trying to use them as hostages."

It was starting to come back to her. She remembered walking home from the theater with her mom. She had been selected make the costumes for the play her class was performing. She had been so filled with joy that she didn't notice her mom tense.

A scary woman dressed like monster had tried to hurt them. Her mother had done her best to protect her as the creature chased them. The creature was about to take a swipe at them, when a man in a turtle suit appeared. He briefly fought the monster before it disappeared.

After that there had been a bit of a power struggle as the old turtle fought against the man in the butterfly suit. Then three years ago it came to an end. "Master Fu was on a winning streak as Hawkmoth realized his days of power were coming to an end. So he did what was forbidden. He made himself a Champion while _wearing_ my Miraculous."

 _"Didn't Chaotic say that was a really bad thing to do? Something about Hawkmoth risking his life and facing punishment?"_

Nooroo nodded and explained that if his wielder forced themselves to become a Champion, without removing the Miraculous, the Champion's identity would start to take over. The more you used the power, the more your own identity faded away.

Master Fu had managed to remove the Miraculous right before Hawkmoth lost himself completely, but he had absorbed enough power to make his evil dreams come true. It was only because he was on a high that Master Fu had managed to escape with Nooroo and his life.

 _PT Marinette watched as her other soul remembered. The descending blanket of thousands of akumas that took over Paris, the outskirts, and several miles of land in all directions before turning into massive wall with a black dome over the whole area._

 _In the memory holding her parents close as the city transformed around them into an elaborate kingdom with new buildings and modern technology being scaled down. Even the people's clothes and parts of their identity changed, as the akumas messed with their heads._

M. Marinette held her head in her hand. "Everything had changed including our memories. We all believed that King Hawkmoth had been our ruler and protector for many years and that he was the latest in a long line to rule. The dome was to protect us from the rest of the world who feared his greatness."

Nooroo patted her hand reminding her that she was no longer under that delusion, thanks to Master Fu giving her the Butterfly Miraculous, to bring hope and joy to the city once more. He told her that her partner would find a way to bring them together and that's when she had been chosen as Prince Adrien's betrothed.

 _"So if Adrien's a prince, that would mean Hawkmoth would be his Father! Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?!"_

"At least in this world he is, it might not be the same in other vers,ions of our lives. It's also possible that Hawkmoth decided to take over Gabriel's life and pretend to be him in order to carry out his plans," M Marinette replied to her other soul.

Nooroo nodded unable to confirm or deny the claims. He also had some memory loss from when he was being abused and suddenly yanked away from his wielder. The important thing right now was to help his caterpillar stay safe.

* * *

Meanwhile TP Adrien was doing his best to keep CN Adrien from having a meltdown upon discovering all this. The cat-boy was literally pulling at his hair wondering if his "father" was Hawkmoth. While he was freaking out he was inadvertently destroying TP's soul room.

"Enough, you have to calm down! If you don't I'll make a huge mistake and then we'll be in real trouble. Duusu, can't you do anything?" TP Adrien asked his Kwami anxiously. The bird Kwami had been expertly hiding the Miraculous among some medals which had been sewn onto his outfit. She looked up and squawked softly at her wielder in affection.

"Nooroo can deal with emotional pain, I can't. CN Adrien, I know your confused and upset, but please calm down. My chick has to be the perfect model of a prince every day or something bad could happen."

TP Adrien relaxed as he felt his other soul calm down. It helped that they were more or less in the same mansion home. Well, technically it was no longer a mansion because it had been expanded and turned it a castle/fortress, but the layout was much the same.

The door to the room open and he saw Kim, Ivan, and Nino come in. Kim and Ivan wore guard outfits while Nino looked like a majordomo. "Greetings Your Highness. You're father, the beloved King Hawkmoth, will be pleased to know you are feeling much better," Nino told him in moderate enthusiasm.

"Thank you for saying that Nino. I apologize if my sickness has caused a delay in anything," he replied in a perfectly cultured voice. He used his inner peacock to stand straight and give off a regal presences. Being perfect here was a matter of survival.

"Nothing that couldn't be rescheduled. As for your schedule for today, your royal body guards Kim and Ivan will be escorted you around today to make sure your health doesn't decline again."

TP Adrien nodded as he slowly remembered where his friends were. Nathaniel was the Royal Painter, who was busy preparing to paint his pre wedding portrait this afternoon. That was after his Royal Tutor Max finished schooling for the day.

He would get to spend time with his betrothed, who had a riding lesson with Stable Master Alix before her tutor Sabrina finished the girl's schooling, for two hours today, so they could practice their skills so they would be ready, for their wedding.

 _"What about Chloe? We've heard all about our friends, but we know nothing about her. We need to know if she's still around here," CN Adrien insisted urgently. He had stopped pulling at his hair. Instead he was having trouble sitting still._

"Is there anything else I should be aware of today?"

Nino winced and whispered to him. "Both you and Marinette have dance lessons with Lady Chloe and her other students today. Hopefully, it won't be as much torture as you think."

TP Adrien took a deep breath and headed out hoping he could get through the day and not raise suspicion that something was wrong. It was going to be hard as his memories came back in bits and pieces.

 _CN Adrien watched as TP Adrien went about his day. His other soul was rigid and cautiously friendly, but he did try to be cordial with everyone. When he started to make small mistakes, CN Adrien gave him some advice to help him get through the day._

 _"You shouldn't be all serious, it's okay to take a compliment and be kind with everyone. Throw in a joke or two. It wouldn't hurt to look like you are having fun. Mix it up a bit. Be a little catty and less peacock."_

TP Adrien took the advice. He was getting ready to sit for his portrait and he could tell Nathanial was nervous. His hands were trembling as he tried to get his paints ready. The boy suddenly dropped his paints and they splattered all over the room, including on the Prince.

Nathanial bowed on the ground anxiously whispering apologizes and that he deserved whatever punishment the Prince deemed fit for ruining the Prince's outfit.

"Ruined it? You actually made it better! Who doesn't love a splash of color all over them?" He looked down at his outfit. It had been pure white with some navy blue accents. Now it had splashes of paint all over it making wacky patterns. "I love this look. Paint me just like this! In fact splatter more paint over here so I don't have sit in this dull throne."

They boys had a fun time throwing paint all over the room and doing poses with the TP Adrien as he became a little less regal and now looked to be having fun. Needless to say the half-finished portrait would be magnificent.

Finally, it was time to see his beloved M. Marinette. Duusu was also looking forward to seeing Nooroo. Her counterpart knew just was to do when someone was overwhelmed by their emotions. Maybe I'll finally get to transform and help people. CN Adrien had been asking what he did as a hero he thought to himself. In his pocket Duusu hummed a lovely tune.

Arriving outside the ballroom with Nino, TP's heart sped up in delight. M. Marinette was wearing a beautiful pink dress, with the underlying ruffles twisted together to form a braided side panel on the dress. The bodice was old fashion, but the neckline was tastefully done in a slightly asymmetrical shape. Her elbow lengths sleeves were made of silk with wool mixed in to give it warmth from early morning chills along with her shawl.

"You look beautiful Lady Marinette. Is this another original design?" Not trusting her voice she nodded. With a little help from PT Marinette, they had figured out together that M. Marinette had wanted to be a costume designer one day to all the people who performed in Paris.

TP also remembered that is where they met although at the time neither knew they were destined to be together. He had been taking a day off and she had been creating costumes for the next performance at the palace/fortress.

Three months later they had become a couple and partners. Master Fu had personally delivered them the Miraculous and explained the truth of the situation. For the good of the city they had to play two roles until they could break the spell.

* * *

The doors to the ballroom opened revealing an angry Lady Chloe in a modernized noble outfit. She sneered at Marinette and rolled her eyes as the girl coward away from her. "Still haven't grown a backbone I see? Tell me how you ever going to dance at your _wedding_ ," Lady Chloe spat shuddering at the thought of said wedding before continuing, "If you can't even handle lessons with me then how do you expect to dance in front of all of Paris? Your rhythm and timing are still off. You are constantly mixing up the order of the steps and you fainted twice already. It's because of your clumsiness that I have been unable to help perfect Prince Adrikins dancing skills."

Alya clenched her fist in anger. Lady Chloe was the daughter of the King Hawkmoth adviser, but that didn't mean she had the status or the right to be so demeaning to her best friend. "Lady Marinette has been improving wonderfully. She has the elegance of a true dancer."

Lady Chloe wrinkled her nose and told the handmaiden and majordomo to leave. Grabbing TP Adrien's arm she guided him into the ballroom not caring that the doors almost ripped M. Marinette's dress. She was determined to drive Marinette away in order to marry Adrien herself.

The rest of the dancing class was patiently waiting for them. There were six dancers equally divided. Mireille, Aurora, and Lila were paired off with Theo, Jean Durpac, and Jahile. A classically dressed Jagged Stone was preparing the music as Chloe's assistant, XY, made sure his outfit was perfect.

A gong rang and everyone turned their attention to Chloe. She eyed each of them and made snide comments about how they were only allowed to stay in the class and help with the Prince and his betrothed because she let them. It was clear if anyone made the slightest mistake they would be thrown out.

"The Majesty King Hawkmoth believes that the first dance should be a classical waltz. I argued that a modern techno and pop dance would be more widely accepted, but our King knows best."

Snapping her fingers, Jagged Stone started to play the violin as Chloe and XY joined hands and performed the waltz. The two were in sync as the former singer stepped left first before moving his right foot parallel and then put them together.

He then stepped back with his right foot before bringing his left foot parallel to his right before he joined them back together. Chloe did the opposite as the glided across the floor, dipping their shoulders down and straightening up. Together they rotated around drawing in close before separating slightly to begin the steps again.

Chloe gestured to cut the music and looked at all of the dancers assembled. "As you can see the waltz is easy as can be as long as you concentrate and remember the _steps._ Also the man always leads, a female should never lead because it would imply her partner was incompetent."

M. Marinette rolled her eyes and got ready to dance. Unlike PT Marinette, M Marinette knew how to dance and had the grace and poise. The only reason she messed up was because Chloe insisted on her doing the steps "her" way, which messed everything up.

As the music started the partners in love and heroism started to waltz. After only a few steps CN Adrien knew what his other soul had been nervous about before the lesson. TP Adrien had two left feet and couldn't follow the music for the life of him.

 _"So you're upset because you can't dance? It's not like it's a requirement for life."_

"Unless it is if you want to be the perfect model of a prince," TP whispered. He could feel Chloe getting close and he prayed something would happen to get him out of this.

* * *

Alarms started blaring and the guards rushed in. "We're under attack by the dissents again! Everyone is to head to the safety bunkers. Prince Adrien, Lady Marinette, come with me," the _Gorilla_ instructed him. When they stood there in shock he grabbed the both of them and started dragging them to the bunkers.

He took them to a nearby bunker and told them to stay put. They would be let out later once the disturbance had been handled. Once they were alone the two of them brought their Miraculous out of hiding.

M. Marinette clutched her Miraculous tightly before putting it back on the top of her dress. Adrien removed the rest of his metals. It was time to transform and help.

"Fan Spread"

"Wings Rise!"

 _PT Marinette watched from inside the soul room curious about this transformation. Wayzz had told her once about how Nooroo transformation differed to each individual due to their own emotions._

 _There was a rush of lavender colored butterflies that flew around Mariposa leaving a sparkling trail of purple magic that touched her skin, creating a beautiful butterfly styled mask as her hair changed slightly from pigtails to side ponytails. From her shoulders the magic transformed into a caplet as her female tailored suit and ebony colored gloves appeared. The Butterflies swirled around dropping a cane in her hand before gathering around her to form butterfly silhouette as she struck her pose by spreading arms wide apart._

Mariposa giggled as few of her little angels landed on her shoulders and tickled her with their antennas. Teal Peacock looked handsome in his outfit and it was nice to not having him sneeze. He was ready to strut his stuff.

Mariposa opened her mind to all the emotions around her. She felt fear, anger, and a small bit of hope. Hawkmoth's emotions were the strongest, his anger and controlling nature made him cold and hostile. She had every reason to believe he would kill anyone who tried to overthrow him.

Cupping her hands, she let two little angels land in them and whispered to them what she wanted to do. The butterflies followed her commands leaving a trail of purple sparkles as they flew.

Two minutes later, the guards, Alya and Mylene's fathers respectfully, opened the doors for them. Her angels had transformed them into Champions, both of them now resembled ark angels. They bowed with their wings spread and holding their swords their chests.

"We live to serve you Lady Mariposa," both of them said in unison.

She helped them stand up. "I thank you for your services gentlemen. I need your help. Please tell us what you know about the situation please."

Alya's father explained that the report was two groups of dissents were attacking. One at the castle here and another was going after Mariposa's parents. They hoped by taking the Dupain-Chengs hostage, King Hawkmoth would have to deal with them or risk his son's future in-laws.

"We'll have to split up, it's the only way to handles. I'll handle the dissents here, you go protect the bakers."

Mariposa nodded and told the guards to remain at their station and not let anyone into that bunker until she told them to. The two Miraculous Wielder's ran down the hall and made their way to their secret way out of the castle's lockdown, through an old door in the pantry.

As soon as they were out of the castle grounds and away from the cameras they split. Tapping her cane three times, more little angels came out of her Miraculous. "Fly me to the bakery please!" Amazingly the tiny insects picked her up and started flying her to her real home.

 _"Your butterflies are amazing! I never knew they could carry you around! So I'm guessing these dissents are people who are starting to remember what is really going on?"_

"Flashes of memories or they're generally upset about their position in life since Hawkmoth took over. Many were angry when a young costume designer whose parents were bakers got elevated to high status."

 _"It's not our fault our soulmate became a prince. So what are you going to do? Empathy will only take you so far and I don't think putting them into Chrysalis will help much. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"Just be my extra eyes and ears for now please. I'll figure it out." The bakery was in sight. A crowd of angry people stood outside screaming horrible things and carrying signs with deplorable messages on them. Someone threw a rock shattering the front window. She needed to do something now!

The butterflies deposited her on a rooftop across the street and few buildings down. Once again she opened her mind to the emotions around her. The hatred, the anger, and utter frustration. The crowd wanted to hurt someone and her parents were the targets.

She pointed her cane at the crowd asking her little angels to merge with them so she could talk with all of them at once. The butterflies did as they were asked landing lightly on people's shoulders or clothing. They glowed a light purple as the butterfly mask appeared over their faces. Using her telepathy she started to speak.

 _"Citizens of Paris listen to me please. I am Mariposa, the heroine of inspiration and hope. I understand your frustrations and anger. None of our lives seem fair and being locked up under a dome can feel more like a prison that a sanctuary. We can't let our emotions over take us."_

"Why not? Right now, I know that destroying this place will bring that meek daughter back here, even if King Hawkmoth doesn't listen to us, his son certainly will"

Mariposa felt herself losing the battle as more and more people tried to pull away from her or swatting her angels away. She stood on the edge of the roof, but didn't move. She had to calm the crowd now before the police got here.

Then she heard PT Marinette's voice merging with her own. _"Your plan is flawed because you lack the understanding of the hierarchy in the castle. Prince Adrien is by definition the second most powerful, but in truth the king listens to his advisor and the nobles serving his court than his own son. If you wish to be heard don't attack so openly. Work in the shadows until you are strong enough to take your complaints to the King without fear of danger."_

The crowd had quieted down as Mariposa and her other souls words filled their minds. On the rooftop, the butterfly heroine lifted her cane up letting the pommel catch the sunlight. The pommel flashed as a rainbow of colors splashed down on the street.

As the different colors washed over the crowd the tiny butterflies merged with the humans giving them a sense of calmness. They felt hopeful and inspired to work together to make things better. _"As citizens of Paris, it is not only our right to dream, but to create inspiration in others, so they may know the peace you have found."_

The crowd dispersed as the butterflies flew out of the humans. They came together to form Mariposa's head smiling at all of them. In the distance sirens could be heard coming this way. It was time to go.

While Mariposa was making her way back, Teal Peacock was doing his best to avoid being attacked by the two sides. As Teal Peacock, he had the coordination and rhythm he lacked as himself. Leaping in the air he kicked back one guard and a dissident before landing on the ground.

When a guard came close he spread out his tail fan who tried to grab him only to end up yelping as the sharp feather cut through the armor. Sliding away he head butted another dissident. He needed to do something fast. Any minute Hawkmoth would unleash whatever power he had.

"All of you need to calm down and leave!" He whipped open his battle fan and positioned himself directly in between the two groups. Bringing up one leg he started to spin around as his fan gathered its power. As they got closer he unleashed his attack. "Regal Shimmer!"

The gust of light and wind pushed everyone apart. The guards all crashed into the walls around the castle. The dissents flew a few blocks away and landed in a park. Hearing the police coming they scattered.

Both Miraculous users made their way back to the secret entrance making sure no one saw them. They managed to get back to the bunker and once hidden inside, Mariposa took back the little angels that created them back before detransforming. Thirty seconds later the bunker doors opened again and they were allowed to leave.

* * *

Back in PT Marinette's world, she was very frustrated and angry at herself. Despite assurances that her window was repairing at a faster rate, she still wasn't complete. How complex could her other souls lives be?

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she growled. Twisting her head she snapped, "What?!" Alya leaned away from her and had a look of surprise on her face.

I have never seen her angry like this before thought the red head. Indeed, Marinette wasn't smiling, she was clenching her fists and her body was taunt. Her eyes were narrow as if she was looking for someone to lash out at. "Girl, Marinette are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Tense? I'm more than a little tense!" Marinette snapped at Alya, whose teeth clacked together in fear. "Has it ever occurred to you I have a difficult life? You act like my friend and then turn around and try to tell me what to do and how to live my life. You're always pushing me around as if I can't achieve my dreams on my own!"

By now everyone in the classroom including Ms. Bustier were staring at the normally calm and cheerful teenager. CN Adrien had a look of panic on his face. Is this what happened if the splintering went on too long? He needed to defuse the situation quickly. "Marinette, please calm down. I know your feeling frustrated and upset right now, but please try to calm down." By this point Adrien had stood up and turned around in his seat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

PT Marinette looked back and blinked. It was as if a switch had been flipped and she was back to normal. Blushing in embarrassment she apologized to her classmates. "I'm sorry I interrupted class and made you feel scared. Ms. Bustier, I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have done that, especially at school."

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm willing to let this slide one time if you promise not to do it again, otherwise I'll have to send you to Mr. Damocles' office," Ms. Bustier explained with her arms folded across her chest.

PT Marinette nodded and sat down as the lesson resumed. Her classmates looked at her for few seconds more, then returned their attention to the class. All except one. Lila looked at Marinette with interest wondering how to use this to her advantage.

When lunch came around CN Adrien told her they were going to his house to eat and talk. As soon as they were in the back of the limo and had the privacy window in place, the two splinter heroes talked.

"What was this morning's outburst about?" CN Adrien asked as he petted Plagg who was in his lap.

PT Marinette was also absentmindedly stroked Wayzz shell. "I don't really know. I should be getting better, I've helped three of my souls restore themselves and my own soul window is restoring itself, but I don't seem to be getting better. If anything, I feel as if I'm getting worse."

Tears streaked her face as she held her head in shame. "I can't believe I would snap at my best friend. It's not just the splintering you know. I haven't been able to dream since this happened or sense spiritual energy. I feel lost."

Wayzz touched her hands with his paws trying to think of words of comfort. "You'll get better soon I promise. Before you know it you'll be back to normal." The kwami shrunk back when his words just produced more tears.

Wayzz looked at Plagg. The other kwami looked exasperated with him. The little cat wrapped his arms around himself then stuck out his tongue and started licking himself. Gazing back at his "brother" he made a gesture for him to get on it already.

Wayzz tried again, this time letting his Marinette pick him up. "It's kind of scary isn't it? You cast that spell to embrace every part of you, to help you succeed. While didn't work the way it was supposed to, it doesn't mean you're not learning anything helpful."

PT Marinette stopped crying and looked at her kwami. He was right, she had learned so much about her other souls and seen them accomplish amazing things. All her souls were working hard to completely fix not just themselves, but her as well. She just needed a bit more patience.

After arriving at Adrien's house Nathalie greeted them. "Welcome home for lunch Adrien. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I have a list of possible personal assistants for you to look a later. If you need any help, I'll be in my office."

"Thank you Nathalie. We'll be studying in my room until its time to return to school. I promise nothing will happen besides studying. We'll just pick up lunch and get to work."

"There better not be anything but studying going on. You know how your father feels on the subject," Nathalie gently reminded him. Pushing her glasses up, she strolled away.

In CN Adrien's room they did start to study while the Kwamiis recharged on their food. It was pretty quiet in the room except for the occasional crunch from their Kwamiis.

CN was halfway through explaining a physic problem to his soulmate for this afternoon's class when he threw down his pencil and let out a growl of frustration. His eyes narrowed and he slapped all their hard work off the table.

"Adrien? What's going? Adrien stop!" PT Marinette begged as her boyfriend got up and started tossing stuff around the room. His body was arching and held her hands like claws.

Plagg dropped his half-finished cheese and floated in front of CN Adrien who took a swipe at him. The little cat dodged again and again before rushing at his wielder and bobbing him on the nose.

CN Adrien immediately returned to normal. "What happened? Did I…"

"You didn't hurt anyone I promise. You haven't been to dream either have you?"

CN Adrien shook his head and explained he had a nightmare every night since he got splintered. He was in his central soul room with his other souls. They were talking before something jumped from behind and dragged them into the shadows followed by sounds of someone being torn apart until he was the only one left.

"Something white attacks and pins me to the floor. They whisper something and right before they slash my face off I wake up. What does it mean?"

Plagg and Wayzz looked at one another. They seemed to be having a silent debate with one another. Finally Plagg asked his wielder a question. "When you were freaking out a minute ago, what emotions were you feeling?"

"Frustration, anger, vengeance, but also a bit of envy."

Plagg blinked a few times. "In your nightmare, what is the last emotion you feel when you're pinned to the ground?"

CN Adrien stopped and thought really hard. It wasn't fear or panic when he was pinned. No it was a different emotion all together. "I felt sad, sad for the person attacking me."

PT Marinette raised her eyebrows surprised by what he had said. Why would he feel sad for someone who was hurting him? Why was he suffering nightmares and she wasn't dreaming at all. "Wayzz, is this a sign of a great danger in our near future?"

The turtle nodded. "This is more than just something that hidden inside you or Adrien. All your souls are at risk and if we don't learn _who_ is hiding in the shadows, then this world my hatchling could splinter completely," He warned with his antenna standing straight up.

* * *

In Mariposa's world, the teenager was holding her betrothed hand tightly. They had been summoned to a meeting with King Hawkmoth. Today might be the day he discovered their secret. He could also be asking for advice on something. Either way she was not letting her hope go.

Entering the throne room, which was Mr. Agreste Atrium on steroids, Hawkmoth sat on a throne with two sweeping wings on the back. He was dressed in clothes fit for royalty, with huge crown on his head with several purple gems and a butterfly on it. His cold eyes narrowed on the two. They both curtsey or looked at his son. "You're one minute late Prince Adrien. Remember punctuality is a sign of royalty. You must be perfect at all times."

TP Adrien dipped his head lower. "Understood, I will endeavor to be more punctual in the future Your Majesty." His father nodded before he turned his attention to M Marinette, who was sweating because she couldn't recall any recent discussions. His emotions were very mixed and he radiated power.

 _"Forget his emotions, focus on the energy all around you. Draw strength from the spiritual energy and you should be fine," PT Marinette advised._

"Lady Marinette, I am pleased to report that your parents are safe from harm. The dissents scattered before the police could get there. Rest assure I will find them and punish them for their attack on you parents."

"Thank you Your Majesty. My parents will be grateful for you kindness."

King Hawkmoth nodded and explained the reason he summoned them here. The dissents were growing in numbers and sewing contention between the populace. It seemed that Teal Peacock and Mariposa, the two so called heroes of the revolution, were gaining power and becoming powerful symbols for hope and change among the dissents.

"To the dissents, these two beings are symbols of hope, determination, and lastly change because of their so called magic powers. Heroes to the common people. They are losing faith in my ability to protect them from harm. The one known as Mariposa actions are inspiring the people to revolt. Whatever her magic is the people instantly trust her and will follow her lead.

As for this Teal Peacock, he also is a problem. Not only does he protect dissents from punishment, he is also skilled enough to make my highly trained guards look like fools. I don't know how he can predict their new attacks, but he does. Reports of his ability to heal injuries is also concerning considering he only helps the dissents or people of lower birth," King Hawkmoth stated bitterly.

"Father, I mean Your Majesty, I understand the dissents are troubling, however forgive me for not understanding what you want us to do to stop the dissents and their heroes?"

King Hawkmoth rolled his eyes and looked at his son in disappointment. "Prince Adrien, I know that you have been sheltered in life, but it should be obvious what your duty is in this matter. You and Lady Marinette are the symbols for the royal family, the kingdom, and the people of our nation. The common people should be idolizing the two of you, not so called revolutionist heroes!"

TP nodded as he started to remember Master Fu's instructions on how to break his father's hold on the city. To defeat Hawkmoth they needed to be inspirations for the people. To be inspirations to the people they needed to be heroes. To be heroes, they needed to partners. As partners they would grow closer as they learned to love one another.

Seeing her lover in danger she grasped his hands tightly. "My Prince, I believe that His Majesty is asking us to make more public appearance. To be seen and listen to the dissents. Perhaps if we figure out their problems, they won't continue to cause disruptions."

King Hawkmoth gave her a rather pleased smile. He had originally only agreed to the marriage to keep the people happy. His son's future bride had surprised him. She was extremely creative and a people person. She had the skills to lead and at the same time stay in the background to show his son was more important than her.

"Yes. Many of the dissents don't approve of your upcoming nuptials because you're young, but I believe that it will symbolize the youth have a say in their future. That our children will accomplish greatness one day."

Nathalie stepped out of the shadows with pen and paper. Her outfit had changed. She wore a tight dress with a robe over it. Her hair had no red streak in it. Judging by her stance and the closeness to the throne, she was a royal scribe. She looked at the two teenagers before briefly nodding at them. "Sir, I have written a schedule of public appearances to help restore order."

She handed the two the schedule and told them they would be making a public appearance tonight at the theater. Theater Mogador is performing, "Cyrano de Bergerac" tonight. "It's is good place to be seen at and given your interests into theater Lady Marinette, it will show the staff and actors that you appreciate their contribution to Paris."

"Not to mention son, you will ensure the audience gives the actors a standing ovation. Make them believe that the Royal family appreciates their contributions and they don't need to rely on those so called heroes."

* * *

At seven they were sitting in their private box with guards all around them. Alya and Nino were sitting behind them, ready to serve at a moment's notice. M Marinette was so happy to be at the theater. Although her interest was more into the costumes then the play.

TP Adrien watched the play while holding his girlfriend's hand. The theater was a special place for them. He had come here that fateful night because he wanted a chance to be someone else. Not the perfect prince or son, but himself. Watching a play rehearsal and seeing the joy in the costume designer's face when the actors gave compliments to her for doing such a good job. It was refreshing to see honesty and kindness.

They were in the middle of Act III watching Cyrano whispering to Christen how to woo Roxane from her balcony when the lights in the entire theater shout down. People started screaming as they were attacked from the darkness.

There was a scuffling inside the booth. TP Adrien and M Marinette dropped to the ground. They couldn't see what was going on, but they heard Alya and Nino screeching as they were dragged away by someone into the hallway.

There were more footsteps as more people poured in the booth searching for the two of them. M Marinette opened her mind and let the emotions flow. Most people were scared, but others were not. In fact, the emotions of the guards were vengeful, eager, and enjoying this chaos.

 _"This attack isn't random. Hawkmoth is using you two as bait draw out the heroes he seeks. He's willing to put his son in danger to handle a few dissents?" PT Marinette asked in outrage._

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She found the curtains next to the booth. Grabbing them she started to shimmy down to the next floor, with TP Adrien right behind her. He was also angry and upset by this.

It was time to take a stand. They were ready to be real heroes and give this whole theater some inspiration and hope. They both transformed again. Again she sent out two little angels. They knew what they were looking for, stand-ins for their mistress and her lover.

Summoning a whole flitter she asked her butterflies to brighten the room. Glowing butterflies spread throughout the theater bring light making the darkness fade away. With light restored they saw what was going on.

The guards in disguises had captured many of the theatergoers tying them up and stealing their property. On stage the entire cast had been locked in a cage that had been hidden among the props. Being marched forward to the stage was Nino and Alya, along with "Lady Marinette" and "Prince Adrien".

The lead guard took a knife and pressed it against the "Prince's" throat. The lead guard spoke. "We are the Parisian Dissents. No one hears our voices. We are prisoners to a madman, and are being used. Now it is time to take a stand! To follow he examples of Mariposa and Teal Peacock!" The rest of the fake guards were there cheering for him.

Mariposa appeared in front of them. Her butterflies had hung her on a hidden wire for the moment as they gathered together to form a massive butterfly. "You claim to be following my example, but that isn't the truth! I am a symbol of hope! One for a brighter future, but I don't condone violence!"

"Nor do we support those who lie and use misdirection to cause pain!" Teal Peacock appeared on the edge of the stage. "You are not who you say you are. This a place of healing, a stage for those to cast aside their helplessness and feel strong. To be heard when no one else will listen."

All the hostages looked at the heroes in both disbelief and wonder. Was this not an attack by dissents? Had Mariposa and Teal Peacock change sides? What was the truth?

Mariposa unhooked herself and used her cane to slide down on the stage. She used the tip to push back the guard and before the others came close she used her other power. "Chrysalis!" she cried while pointing towards the four friends. Beautiful chrysalis covered them, keeping them safe.

As the guards in disguise came after her, she danced and twirled, never once being touched. More butterflies came out of her Miraculous to protect her from harm.

Meanwhile Teal Peacock aimed whirled his fan like a boomerang. The hostages were freed as the guards disguises fell apart. Catching his fan, the male peacock kicked the guy in front of the cage hard. The man dropped the keys to the cage. Teal Peacock quickly set the actors free before rejoining his partner.

"Time to bounce!" he whispered grabbed her and jumped on the wire. Fanning his feathers they zipped upward landing in the private box. Grabbing a tail feather he tossed into the flitter, the feather's magic merging the sign of hope with the star of the future.

"This farce tonight has further driven a wedge between the citizens and the nobles. Prince Adrien and Lady Marinette came her tonight to enjoy a play. Just as we are symbols of hope and healing, they are symbols of a better future. Don't take your anger out on them," Teal Peacock announced to the crowd."

"A butterfly can be a symbol of hope, just as peacock can be a symbol of royalty. Believe that two can come together to make a better future for all." With that the heroes disappeared.

Order was restored to the theater and all the hostages had their items returned to them. The guards had been dismissed as the Prince and Lady remained to enjoy the rest of the play. Holding hands together, the silently promised to never stop until the accomplished their dreams.


	7. Destructive Misfortune

_In the central soul room Chat Noire was pacing anxiously while Ladybug watched from the bench. Mariposa's window was back to normal; indicating Peridot Turtle would be returning in a few minutes._

 _"What are hoping to accomplish with all this pacing?" Ladybug finally asked after watching Chat Noire complete another lap around the room. It was starting to get on her nerves.  
_

 _"I'm trying to get rid of all this energy and anxiety I have!" Chat Noire snapped. She clicked her claws together before looking at the indigo glass and scales that were still slowly forming a window. "Are you not worried or anxious considering the situation?"_

 _Ladybug looked offended upon hearing the comment. "Of course I am! I'm worried sick about what is happening to all of us. By now we can all see that whatever was wrong in Peridot Turtle's soul, is also connected to all of us. I'm worried what will happen once the splintering is fixed."_

 _She looked down at the floor clutching her yoyo tightly. She was trying to recall a moment similar to this and nothing came to her mind. Only half of her was here so until she was whole she wouldn't be able to access all her memories._

 _Chat Noire stopped pacing and went over to the video connection with Adrien's souls. She watched the screen for a few minutes. It seemed Conchillian and Gui Chel were arguing about something._

 _Squinting her eyes she saw a half finished banner on the coffee table. Those white threads had magically sewn themselves together, but there was still no clear picture of_ who _was on the banner or their name._

 _She heard, rather than saw, Teal Peacock's banner magically stitched back up, along with the sound of picture being fixed. Turning around, she saw PT Marinette jump out of Mariposa window in a flourish of purple sparkles._

 _"Note to self, being a Lady is a lot harder than it looks. Especially when you're living in the same place as your enemy," PT Marinette muttered. She stood up and nearly fell over. Ladybug rushed over and helped her stand up. "Thanks. I'm not as graceful as Mariposa."_

 _Ladybug chuckled lightly. "I think she might be the only one out of the seven of us who isn't clumsy at all." Once she was sure PT Marinette was okay she let go. "Perhaps you should come with me next."_

 _Chat Noire made a dismissive sound at that suggestions. "She should do you last Ladybug. If she comes with me she can get rid of any bad luck attached to her so she'll have all the good luck to finish undoing the splintering."_

 _Ladybug reluctantly acknowledge she was right. Besides, of all the seven souls, she was the one who could figure out puzzles the best. It's what she did whenever her yoyo gave her a Lucky charm. "Both of you be careful. One freak out from us is enough."_

 _Chat Noire gave Ladybug a big grin. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Right Conchillian?"_

 _On the video screen the red caped hero nodded his head. "I will make sure you stay on track. Shall we go?" he asked CN Adrien, who looked delighted at the prospect of understanding his partner's powers. Together they went through the banner listening to the sounds of the girls going through glass._

* * *

CN Marinette opened her eyes and leisurely stretched out. She tested the reflexes of each finger as well. The last thing she did was run her fingers through her short wavy hair. "Ah it feels so could to finally stretch!" She purred a bit as the sun warmed her up.

 _"I'm glad you feel better. Is this your room?" PT asked. It looked like the other girl's bedrooms except for a few differences. CN Marinette had a few posters up dedicated to different rock stars. Two huge posters of Jagged Stone took up an entire wall. There was another poster of the members of Linkin Park on the ceiling.  
_

 _There were different projects on the sewing table. Half-finished leather jackets, a few destressed jeans, and a one shoulder shirt in the works. The soul room was an exact copy of CN Marinette's bedroom.  
_

"Yep, this is my room. I went through a bad girl phase when I was a bit younger. I've calmed it down quite a bit, but I still am referred a lot to as a bad girl." CN Marinette explained as she jumped down to the floor. "I use to go around causing minor misfortunes or messing around with boys, not in a sexual manner mind you! I just was a bit more rough and tumble. With girls I was a bit more extreme and liked to push limits on what was expected of girl."

The cat girl decided to mix it up with her outfit today. She put on the normal shirt the souls usually wore, but she wore a longer jacket with studs on the back that formed a cat. She put on a pair of jeans with the edges frayed and the thighs had been filed down to give them an aged look. Finally she put on some black boots with pink soles.

"What do you think? I made this outfit myself last month," CN Marinette out loud as she admired herself in her mirror. Her desire to be a rock/distressing designer was what toned her bad girl tendencies down. There was also another reason she did this, but couldn't grasp it. Being a semi-bad girl helped her for some reason. Although she had to admit Plagg brought all her old tendencies out from time to time.

Speaking of Plagg, she reached under her sewing machine and pulled out a tin. Opening it up, she was bombarded by the scent of the smelliest cheese ever. Holding the tin slightly away, she called out for her kwami. "Plagg, breakfast!"

Out of the garbage bin, a small black creature zoomed towards the girl, who tossed a slice in the air. Plagg caught it midair and gobbled it up whole. "Only one piece this morning?"

CN Marinette tossed three more pieces in the air before hiding the tin again. "Glad you enjoyed your breakfast. You're not getting any more until you help me with getting my soul whole 've been helping out in Peridot Turtle's world so you can help me too." She flashed a toothy grin eyeing him with a mischief look on her face.

Plague pouted and looked unhappy to hear that. His counterpart must be more involved than he usually was with his wielders. "How many other souls have been fixed before you?" he whined.

"Four, I'll be five. Then Ladybug is six and once that's done Peridot Turtle herself will be seven."

Plagg nodded and told her that they should try to finish this as quickly as they could. Being the fifth soul to fix meant there wasn't much time left before the splintering was irreversible.

* * *

As CN Marinette was heading to school, C Adrien was in his father's office going over the paperwork for ordering inventory while his father was doing an expense report.

"Be sure to triple check the inventory list. If we order more of what we already have, then its wasted money and could set the company back for weeks," Gabriel instructed his son, not even looking up from his report.

"Of course Father, I wouldn't want to make a mistake which could harm your company," C Adrien replied as he bent his head back down. He pulled at the collar of his business suit before checking the clock on the wall. If he was going to make it to school on time, he needed to finish the inventory soon.

 _"You need to restock on silk and cashmere. When did father start ordering crinoline and pongee? It doesn't seem to match his brand design at all." CN Adrien whispered from inside C Adrien soul room. Half the room resembled an office at the company and the other half was part of the boys' bedroom._

 _The computer monitors on the desk turned on as bits of memories played. As usual they were fragments and he wasn't sure what order they were in._

 _A clip showed C Adrien as a small child wearing a tailored suit sitting on a high stool so he could see what his "father" was doing. It appeared Gabriel was lecturing the boy._

 _Another monitor showed a clip of his "mom" taking him to the park to play. In the clip he saw his childlike wonder as he looked at a feisty bluenette dominating over a group of boys._

 _A few monitors were frozen on pictures of him working at the company or in the office again under guidance of his" father". There was even a frozen moment of him with Nathalie helping her adjust his schedule._

 _There was another clip that kept switching from entering school and then finding the earrings on his desk. It made him wonder about something._

 _How did this version of himself hide his Miraculous? He had seen how the others had hidden them in plain sight or had them tucked under his clothing, but how do you hide a pair of earrings on a guy who was supposed to be the perfect company heir?_

C Adrien could feel his other soul's curiosity and his unanswered questions. He couldn't focus on that right now. He finished the inventory list and handed it to his father, while tapping his right foot nervously. Once again he looked at the clock, its ticking a reminder that he should have been gone by now.

Gabriel frowned at the tapping. "Never show your impatience Adrien. It's not good for business. Everything appears to be in order. You are dismissed for the school day. Remember, you represent this company every time you are in public." Gabriel went back to his work without a second thought.

C Adrien nodded his head and bent down to pick up his school bag. The top lifted a bit showing Tikki peering out with a partially eaten cookie. Giving her a tiny dip of the head, she dropped back down in the bag.

Soon C Adrien arrived at the school. Heading to the bathroom, he hid in a stall so he could answer his counterpart's questions, while Tikki took a chance to spread her wings so to speak. "Alright, first answer, about the fabrics. The _Gabriel_ Brand has expanded its market in the last two years to increase profits and make custom pieces for celebrities or charity causes, a bonus for the PR. That's why we've been ordering unusual fabrics."

Tikki nodded and smiled. She was practically preening over her wielder. "My wielder has been taught from a young age how to run every inch of the business. He contributes creative ideas from time to time and is extremely kind and helpful to interns. He's a very kind hearted young man." She kissed C Adrien's cheek causing him to blush furiously.

The little ladybug kwami zipped down the front of C Adrien's suit and brought out the earrings that had been specially attached to the lining. "Whenever we transform, we simply pull out the Miraculous and put them in."

"Yeah, but it's a lot of hassle to hide my pierced ears everyday with layers of foundation. Father would freak if he found out I got my ears pierced just to wear the Miraculous."

C Adrien shuddered at how that conversation would go. That would be after his father lectured him on bringing chocolate and cookies into the house via hollowed out books. A perfect businessman did not eat sweets, especially if he was running a fashion label. He couldn't risk ruining his clothes.

* * *

The warning bell rang and Tikki went back to hiding. After making sure his appearance was impeccable he entered the classroom. Of course the minute he was inside he was attacked. He suddenly remembered he had an assigned girlfriend, Chloe. The blond brat forced a kiss on his lips, which he didn't like at all. He gently pushed her off of him. "Chloe, you know I don't like public displays of affection. So why do you continue to kiss me every day?"

Chloe scoffed at him and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "Adrikins darling, I love you so much. You shouldn't be so prude about showering me with affections." Again she leaned in to kiss him, but he side stepped her.

She started to pout. "Really Adrien, why are you being so troublesome today? We need to flaunt our romance to keep these commoners in line," she said waving her hand at the rest of the class. She ignored their angry expressions. If she felt the death glare coming from Marinette she didn't show it.

Grabbing Adrien again, she pulled him close to her and whispered. "You love me, not that ratty bad girl Marinette. I don't know what she's blackmailing you with, but get out of her clutches. She'll ruin your reputation."

Letting him go, she sauntered to her seat and sat down, giving him a pointed look. C Adrien frowned and sat down next to Nino, who squeezed his hand in comfort. Behind them, they could hear CN Marinette making hissing sounds, not liking it at all when Chloe pushed herself on _her_ soulmate.

" _I've read in Plagg's journal that he had the power to create curses, but hasn't since the Great Plague of London between 1665-1666. Please tell me he hasn't taught you how to do them," PT Marinette asked tightly. She knew from her reading that some of Plagg's kittens could be a bit aggressive at times when someone threatened something that the wielder concerned theirs alone.  
_

 _As she was discovering, the Kwamiis were nearly identical to each other, but they also had slight differences that made each version of life interesting._

 _The TV screen flickered and a scrambled memory seem to come together for both of them to witness. CN Marinette was in the bakery chasing Plagg, demanding he stop stealing the cheese danishes._

" _No these are the most delicious things in the world. I love them so much! You are to give me them every day or I'll put a curse on you," the kwami told her smugly._

 _CN Marinette grinned and snapped her fingers. A large pan fell off the wall and crashed on top of the little cat dragging him to the floor making a racket._

 _A disoriented Plagg phased up through the pot holding his head in his little hands. "I never should have taught you to use misfortune. Alright, no more stealing from the bakery," he grumbled._

CN Marinette went stiff for a minute as she recalled that memory. Had she used her special ability for selfish purposes like that before? She played with her ring as she listened to the lecture. Was she really a very bad person? Sure she liked to be noticed or sometimes messed with people's heads, but she was sure she didn't go out of her way to cause harm to anyone.

When class ended and everyone was heading for gym Alya sided up next to CN Marinette with a concern look on her face. Without her full memories and just a few instincts, was she reacting normally or not?

"What's the matter? You seem very quiet today. If you hadn't hissed at Chloe I think you were someone else. Though I don't know anyone who would dress in your signature style."

Looking back at Chloe CN Marinette did a double take. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at all her classmates and finally took in that they were all styled differently, well as far as PT Marinette was concerned. To CN Marinette seeing the different styles was making her calm down. Take her best friend for example.

Alya was not in flannel, but was wearing a more preppy look. A white collared shirt with a short tie on it, an A line orange skirt with white knee socks and tiny heeled orange shoes. Her glasses were white and round. The biggest difference is she wore her hair in a ponytail.

The other girls' styles were also different. Rose was no longer cute, but vintage. Juleka was more artsy while Mylene had gone from slight bohemian to completely casual. Alix no longer looked punk, but was a more of a subtle tomboy now. Sabrina had swapped her scholarly look to more chic, however Chloe was nearly breaking the school dress code, with her sexy look.

The boys were also different. Nino had ditched his funky DJ style for an adventurer look complete with an Indiana Jones style jacket. Ivan was no longer grunge, but more of a sophisticated look. While Max, Kim, and Nathanial had swapped styles with each other. Now Nathanial was a bit high class/nerdy, Kim was laid back, and Max was an athlete.

It was interesting to see and was giving both souls ideas for future designs. These slight changes also helped remind the heroine that her friends were slightly different than the people PT Marinette knew. Memories, feelings, habits, they all started coming back to the cat girl. She was slowly being healed.

"Marinette, Marinette? MARINETTE!" Alya yelled at her best friend. The rocker girl actually tripped and fell to the ground because of the shouting. She banged her head against the rail. Alya rushed down horrified by what she had done. "I'm sorry Mari!"

"Its fine, my head will stop ringing soon enough," CN Marinette tried to laugh it off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien look at her in concern and she gave him a little wave. "Sorry Alya, I just don't feel like myself today. I have a lot of stuff going on."

Alya laughed knowing what she meant. "Well, Chloe has been on a rampage since she discovered Adrien was "two timing" her with you. It was worth it seeing her making a fool of herself and having to serve detention."

C Adrien was changing into his gym clothes, happy to finally get out of his suit. It could be really uncomfortable, especially during the days the sun was blazing through the windows.

He was carefully putting his suit jacket away when Nino started to laugh near him. Leaning against the lockers he gave his best friend lopsided grin. "Rich Boy you really need to get your dad to relax already. The suit is fine for the big boys at work, but school should be fun and exciting."

"Well unlike you Adventure Boy, my father actually enforces his dress code." As they were heading for the courtyard, what felt like an earthquake, hit the school. Everyone was screaming as the windows broke apart. Desks were overturned and pieces of the building started to fall off.

Outside the school, there was a male Akuma who looked like a bunch of natural disasters hit all at once and took over different parts of his body. "We can't be unprepared anymore! Landslides are real!" the guy shouted. He slid his gloved hand down his left arm. All of the sudden rocks and mud were pouring down the street in all directions. "I am Disaster Zone and the government will listen to me!"

* * *

CN Marinette held back a hiss. She needed to get away to transform, but she couldn't leave anyone behind with the rising mud and rocks. Pulling Alya with her, she got her to the third floor. "Stay here!" she ordered while tossing Alya her jacket. She jumped on the rail and slid down back in the muck.

Swimming through the mud, she found Rose and took her vintage belt and wrapped it around her arm. She did a one handed stroke towards the stairs. Near the stairs, they saw Juleka's dress and Myleene's pant leg was stuck.

"Excuse me, I'll need those!" CN Marinette informed the girls as she tore their snagged clothes off as she made a rope. With help from the others, they got Alix, Sabrina, and Chloe to safety, though their clothing did take a bit of damage.

"I'm going to sue you Dupain-Cheng for damages! That was a one of a kind piece," Chloe yelled as they climbed the stairs trying avoid the rising level of mud. In a fit of jealous rage, she pushed CN Marinette over the railing and into the slurry.

CN Marinette was being dragged down to the bottom when a yo-yo wrapped around her arms and she was pulled out of the slurry and to the rooftop. Conchillian wrapped the girl in his cloak and shouted he was going take her to the hospital for a checkup before swinging away with her. "How many lives did you lose back their kitty?"

"None, although you owe me a scented bath for your fake girlfriend pushing me into that muck," she replied in a clipped voice before they came to a stop on a flat roof. "Now it is time fix up the Disaster Zone. Claws Out!"

 _PT Marinette had seen Adrien transform before so she thought it would be the same transformation. That was not the case as she watched the black and neon green magic take over._

 _Her transformation started with her holding her hand upright palm facing towards her. As soon as Plagg was inside she pulled her ears up and flicked her mask on the opposite way that Adrien did it. Her costume started appearing feet first as it covered her body. Her kitty tail wrapped around herself as she finished in the same pose as Adrien._

* * *

The two started moving towards the Akuma. Chat Noire running and then launching herself off roofs and using her baton to make her jump further. Beside her, Conchillian flew through the air with his yo-yo, his wing like cape fluttering behind him, made him look super sexy.

Within a few minutes the duo had caught up with Disaster Zone. He was currently make the Seine overflow flooding the area, using the excess water as a spout, to oversee his handy work. "Run away! It won't do you any good. You'll drown in your own mistakes." The Akuma laughed diabolically.

Conchillian sliced through the water with his yo-yo gaining the attention of the Akuma. He certainly didn't look like he was happy to see the hero of Paris. "For someone who wants to prevent natural disasters, you seem to enjoy causing them."

The Akuma looked at the duo as a butterfly mask appeared over his eyes. Hawkmoth was giving him instructions on what to do. "Conchillian, Chat Noire, you will give me your Miraculouses or I will lay waste to all of Paris!"

Conchillian responded. "You already are laying waste to the city. Giving you our Miraculouses won't stop that." He casually zipped out his yo-yo pointing to different areas of destruction.

Chat Noire had her hands on her hip as she leaned on her partner's shoulder. "Trust me when I say what you're doing isn't the cat's pajamas." She let out a little giggle as her tail swished in delight.

Disaster Zone took a deep breath and blew out a cyclone as the two separated. Heroine towards the ground while the hero stayed in the air. Conchillian directly attacked the Akuma with kick to the stomach. Disaster Zone laughed instead of crying out with pain.

Confused, his eyes widened in disbelief as ice and snow started to travel up his leg and over his costume. He was getting heavy and struggling to stay up in the air.

Chat Noire landed on the grounded and extended her baton upward shattering the ice. The hero dropped to the ground which began to shake. Both flipped and ran alongside buildings trying to figure out how to survive.

"Run all you want! I have the power of any natural disaster that's ever happened in France at my fingertips!" Out of his stomach poured ice and snow creating a humongous avalanche. People were getting trapped as the avalanche flowed through the streets.

 _"Earthquakes, followed by landslides and floods. Then cyclones and an avalanche. The only natural disaster he hasn't created yet is a raging wildfire!" CN Adrien warned his other self._

Conchillian ran through his options. If the next attack was a wildfire it would melt the avalanche, but then more flooding would happen and people would be danger of drowning and burning to death. They needed a big open space without any people to stop this Akuma.

 _"Chat Noire, did you notice he can only use one natural disaster at a time? I don't think he can use two at the same time without running out of energy."_

Chat Noire grinned as a delightful idea came to her mind. "I have an idea of how to distract him. I'm going to direct him towards the Eiffel Tower with a few idioms and mischief behavior. Is that a big enough space for you to work in?"

Conchillian nodded, "I already have an idea of how to trap him and cut off his power. Just be you and he'll walk right into it. You find his item so I can get creative with the Lucky Charm I summon."

On impulse she kissed her partner's cheek and he blushed. Wishing her luck the spotted male flew away as she got ready for her catfight. "Hey Disaster Zone! Did you know cats can sense danger before humans? You can't surprise me!"

Chat Noire landed on the snow and shook her tail at the Akuma. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyes taunting him. Angered, the Akuma kicked his legs sending huge fireballs at her.

Timing it just right, she did a snow dive and avoided the fire. She popped up in a different spot and teased him. Chat Noire did this a few more times until the snow turned to water around her ankles.

"Give me your Miraculous or I'll drown you!"

"Don't you know that it's a myth that cat's hate water. We love to splash in it!" Using her baton, she sent a small wave of water Disaster Zone's way, causing him to sputtered and choke on water. She waved at him. "Don't you think I'm the cat's meow?"

This led to a merry chase through the city. Chat Noire wasn't a punner like her male counterpart, but she really loved making cat references any chance she got. PT Marinette had to endure her other soul calling Disaster Zone a bag of cats, that he was allowing Hawkmoth to put a cat's foot on him, or and the weirdest one was that the Akuma wasn't going to place a bell on this cat. (Which was weird because she already a bell on her).

Finally they reached the Eiffel Tower and Conchillian had weaved his yo-yo string to form the biggest cat cradle ever. With a spring in her step, Chat Noire headed to the cat cradle, only to have Disaster Zone stop following her.

"I'm going to skin you and pluck your boy's spots, but I will not let you take away my powers by having me flayed by a cat o nine tails." Disaster Zone kicked out his legs, but this time the fire barely spread.

He opened his mouth, but the cyclone only pushed Chat Noire across the street. As the Akuma started to cough and gasp for air, she saw it. A lanyard was hanging from his neck.

Conchillian also spotted it and undid his yo-yo line. He whipped his yo-yo around and around cracking the air. He kept it up as Disaster Zone tried to concentrate on his powers, but the noise kept startling him, so ended up not using his abilities.

With a snap of the wrist Conchillian summoned called out, "Lucky Charm!"

 _"I have always wanted to say that! Okay what did you get? A little flag?! How are you going to use that to save the day?"_

"Watch and learn," Conchillian commanded. He scanned the area as his vision flashed. First on the akuma, then the yo-yo, the Eiffel Tower followed by the flag the lanyard and his partner. "Of course. Time to get creative."

Conchillian waved his cape like a matador to gain the guy's attention. "Everything you destroy I can recreate. After all every time something destroyed people recreated it better than before."

Chat Noire leaped out of the way as the Akuma zoomed past her on a path of ice. Disaster Zone tried summoning another landslide only when the ice stopped rolling down towards the tower in a covered in rock and mud. He came to rest dead center in front of the tower.

On the other side of the tower, Conchillian was using his yoyo string to pull the monument backwards causing it to moan and bend. In a brazen grin he let go. The tower snapped forward under the strain. The tip smashing into the ground and sending the rolled up Akuma through the air. He started screaming and thrashing about.

With a quick dash and a brilliant twist he threw the little flag like a dart. It hit the lanyard clasp undoing it and as it started heading back to the ground, the item got tangled up in the flag.

 _"Okay our turn! Show me the power of the black cat!" PT Marinette fangirled inside. She had always wanted to know what Adrien's power felt like._

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noire purred, the destructive force crackling on her fingertips. Leaping into the air she caught the lanyard and destroyed it. The akuma started to fly away, but Conchillian was ready for it, snapping it up and purifying it in seconds.

As the Miraculous Cleanse spread across the city Conchillian wrapped his cape around his true love. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss for another successful mission. Hearing the beeping they had to run.

* * *

Back in PT Marinette's life she had decided to invite the girls over to see if they could help her figure out a solution, not to the splintering, but what might be hiding inside her and how to deal with it.

As soon as everyone from her class was seated, (except for Lila because she didn't know her that well), Alya demanded to know what was going on. "Marinette, as long as I've known you've never lost your temper that badly in front of everyone. So why did you do that to me?"

"Well, you have been a bit pushy lately," Rose reminded Alya who rolled her eyes at that.

"What's with the gloves and going out of your way to avoid physical contact?" Alix wanted to know. "Should we be worried about catching some weird disease or are you trying to make a statement?" She used finger quotes to emphasize her sarcasm.

Sabrina tilted her glasses forward and asked Marinette what was with her reaction whenever Lila was around? Juleka seconded that question as Myleene played with her hair nervously wondering if the stress of Marinette's life was causing her to have a midlife crises so to speak.

PT Marinette let out an exasperated sigh and hugged herself. Her head was still pounding and she was trying to find the words to explain her problem. A wave of confidence and love straight from the central soul room eased her pounding head. Ladybug was helping her.

Straightening up, Marinette started to explain her problem. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently. Being a business woman and a student is difficult. There a lot of responsibilities and things I have to do that you might not understand.

Last week, everything overwhelmed me. I broke down completely and just fell unconscious." The other's gasped at hearing that and started to ask if she was okay, when PT Marinette held up a hand to stop them. She needed to get this off her chest.

"While I was unconscious something deep inside me seem get released. A hidden part of my soul so to speak. I don't know what it is, but its haunting me and causing my problems." She looked at them helplessly begging them to understand

Sabrina blinked in uncertainty, not really understanding what Marinette meant. Alya had raised her eyebrows at her best friend's words. Alix rolled her eyes not really into the spiritual stuff, but Myleene, Juleka, and Rose seemed to understand the spiritual problem.

"I understand what you mean. Something's changed inside, you don't know what it is, but you don't feel like the same person. With changes in life, the soul can change as well," Juleka spoke up clearly surprising everyone. They had never seen or heard Juleka speak so philosophically.

The goth girl touched her heart as if she was in a deep thought. She clenched her fist for a moment, her hand mirror sparkled due to the light. "After my Akumanzation, for a few days I still felt different. That jealousy, the anger, and the desire to be recognized, it was still part of me." Closing her eyes she thought back to what she felt. It had been as if her personality was splitting in two.

"It was hard and at times I thought, what's wrong with feeling this way? In the end, I held on to the desire to be recognized, but let go of the anger and jealousy. I didn't need that."

Myleene described a similar situation when she was akumatized. That causing terror had made her question her own fears. It was a personal journey questioning, was she scared about everything, because of what she do if she stood up more often? She was still asking herself those question every day.

Rose described the dreams she experienced during her time at the hospital when she was sick. How she saw her akumatized self, what she would have been if she hadn't been sick. She admitted that what she saw scared her so much she had been afraid to talk about it for a long time. Rose took PT Marinette's hand. "Something spiritual is happening to you. We don't know why now or when it will be over. All you can do is try to understand what i means to you. When you were unconscious, what did you see? What did you feel?"

PT Marinette paused for a few minutes, conferring with her other soul on what she should reveal. "It was indigo colored, flash of scales, and all I felt was a burst of rage." Thinking about the growing stain glass inside her central soul room, she shut her eyes tightly very afraid of what it meant.

The others were surprised by this. They didn't think PT Marinette had ever experienced the emotion of rage. Indigo, the color of power and spirits, scales protection from danger. Rage made no sense to any of them.

"You know you could be just developing an edge, you know for business. It could be that what you're feeling is pressure and you're figuring out a way to handle it," Alix pointed out gruffly.

PT Marinette thought that might be the case, but her gut was telling it was something bigger than that. As the others gave her advice and promised to help her through this difficult time, whatever was hidden inside seem to get a tiny bit smaller.

* * *

At the Caquet home Celeste-Xun was sitting next to her sister's bed. When Mireille had been returned to them by Chat Noir, he explained he found her after the attack and didn't know why she was unconscious. Her adoptive parents took her to the hospital, but everything was fine except she wasn't waking up. Seeing as how she could sleep just as easily at home as she could in the hospital, the Caquets' brought her home, just waiting until she woke up.

The little girl placed her hand over her sister's. "You're going to be okay Mireille. You'll see, you'll wake up and everything will be alright." Her mixed colored eyes seem to glitter in the light. She saw past her sister's physical form and saw the soul within. It was smaller and a little lost, but it was still there holding on.

She leaned in and whispered in her sister's ear. "You soul is still there, it maybe dark now, but look for black, green, and red. They'll lead you home." Leaving Mireille's room she head to hers and shut the door tightly.

"You can come out. I locked the door so we wouldn't be disturbed. I also got the earrings."

A tired and still bruised Tikki flew haphazardly from a pile of stuff toys and into Celeste-Xun hands. Tikki's eyes were a bit glazed over, but she still felt her Miraculous next to her. "Good job CX. They need to be kept safe until your sister can use them again.

"All Miraculous must be under the protection of the Guardian and/or the wielder at all times," she replied automatically. For a second she stood still frowning. "I'm surprised that I recalled that."

Tikki shrugged and reminded her old memories of her past life would surface from time to time. It was how the little kwami knew she'd be safe with Celeste-Xun until Mireille was better.

Tikki hugged the little girl's fingers tightly. "Miracles can happen. You just need to believe in them. I don't know what part your play in all this, but I know that you will be needed by the end of this."

* * *

In Chat Noire's world C Adrien and CN Marinette were watching the sunset from her balcony. CN Marinette was painting her nails as C Adrien went over some business reports he'd been assigned. The Kwamiis sitting on a small stool just relaxing and nibbling on a snack.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" the teen girl asked out loud. She stopped painting her nails and got up to lean against the railing. "I know I am tired of it."

 _"Tired of what? Your life, your boyfriend, what is it that your tired of?" PT Marinette asked her other soul self. Getting no response she asked again, but CN Marinette wasn't responding._

C Adrien looked up and put the reports down, placing a pot on them so they didn't blow away. He also leaned against the railing. The brilliant colors of the sunset made the city look as if it the city was in the mist of change, with new possibilities even as the old faded. "Yes, I get tired of it sometimes."

 _"Are you going to keep us in the dark or are you going to tell us what you mean? If it will help us finish fixing you two then let us in on the secret."_

Both teenagers looked at each other, unsure of what to say or how to explain what they were feeling. Both of them looked at their respected kwami asking for help in finding the words to say.

"Humans, ugh why can't you talk about normal topics, like which cheese taste the best or who's the best cat in the world?" Plagg muttered under his breath. Tikki smacked him lightly. "What? I'm just being honest."

Tikki shook her head. "Oh you're honest, in your own twisted away. Why do you have such a complex, when it comes to emotions and expressing them, in a loving manner?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and retorted, "Yeah and you don't have issues when it comes to letting people choosing to make mistakes and learn from them. If one of your wielders stepped a toe out of line, you would cry all night."

 _"Enough quibbling already!"_

 _"Will you just tell us what's up?"_

CN Marinette ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Destruction, misfortune, even being rebellious. It's part of cycle that never breaks."

C Adrien ran his hand through his hair and slouched a bit. "Creation, luck, and being obedient. It's also a cycle that never breaks. Together they make an infinity symbol. It can be draining on you always following the same path with no way to change it up."

 _"So you want to find a way to break the cycle? But if that's how the cycle of life and death is, then how do you expect it to change?" CN Adrien questioned. He understood being part of the cycle, his power balanced Ladybeetle's. Trying to change the cycle would be like asking death to happen first then life.  
_

 _Inside CN Marinette's soul room, she was also confused. Looking at the TV she hoped it would play some memories. Something to help her understand her other soul now._

 _There was a flicker on the screen, she saw a rough and tumble girl with long hair turn as her eyes caught the sight of little blond hair boy and his mother._

 _A clip of her crying and kicking the baking pans as she looked at cookies and tarts on the floor._

 _An image of meeting Plagg as he explained her powers. There was joy in her eyes, but her smile seemed forced._

The answer was clear as day. CN Marinette, for all her attitude and crazy behavior, just once in her life wanted to create something that would last.

CN Adrien realized that for all the success and praise, for being groomed for a role that came naturally to him, just once C Adrien wanted to know what it felt like to fail, to destroy something for good.

"To fail and fall down like the sun does to give way to night, would be a new experience in my current cycle. I can't even fail at being Conchillian because we can't let akumas win. Always being the creative one with all the good luck in the world on my side," C Adrien stated out loud. Sitting back down looking at the papers on the table he sighed. Looking up at now twinkling stars, he wished a black hole would swallow him up.

"To succeed just once at making something without having to ruin it in the first place, would give me some joy. Then I won't feel so trapped," CN Marinette stated softly. Picking up the nail polish bottle, she wondered how long until it broke and splattered her clothes. She had become a designer to try to create something new, but it never lasted. So she just kept doing what she had always done, make the mistakes work for her.

"Then maybe the two of us should collaborate together to make a garment piece to satisfy CN Marinette and help C Adrien learn something about failure." C Adrien clapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe that CN Adrien had taken over his voice.

"You know something tells me that CN Marinette and you C Adrien, have been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while." The duo and their tagalongs all nodded as they started to work together.

As the Kwamiis watched them, they could feel the optimism growing inside their wielders as the final pieces of their souls came back together. One and half souls left to fix.


	8. Wisedom and Protection (for boys)

**This chapter is entirely through Gui Chel/Chat Noir/Adrien's pov. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Inside Adrien's central soul room, Gui Chel was meditating on the couch, waiting for the return of CN Adrien. With Conchillian's banner finally back to normal he was the only other soul left before CN Adrien had to fix himself._

 _Ever since the splintering had begun, Gui Chel had known there was something else going on. A powerful force inside Marinette's own soul had shattered her and then had lashed out on them. While the others accepted that being a_ _Two_ _meant they were only halfway splintered, deep in his spiritual core, something else was happening._

 _Opening his eyes slightly, he looked up on the second floor of the room. That mysterious banner had placed itself on the wall in a tight corner. The white fibers had formed the top as the lower half was being woven. The top part of the circle was being weaved and it was tan._

 _"Who are you and what part do you play in all this?" Gui Chel questioned. Why was Marinette's mysterious soul window indigo and their mysterious banner white and tan? It didn't make sense to him._

 _"I should talk with my mentor about this. He obviously knows more than he's telling." There was a burst of red and he saw CN Adrien coming down the steps. "Welcome back. I take it your mission was successful?"_

 _CN Adrien nodded. "Conchillian was very different than I expected. He was very creative, but practical minded as well. What was most unusual was his desire to fail at something. I can't understand that," the black cat admitted. He looked at his hands for a minute before dropping them to his side._

 _"That's because all our souls are perfectionists. We crave being perfect and live up to Father's expectations. People normally learn from their mistakes, if we're always perfect then, we never grow. That's why Conchillian dreamt of failing at something."_

 _CN Adrien nodded. As far as he had seen all his other souls were like him when it came to pleasing their fathers. It also seemed they loved their mothers just as fiercely as he did. Some versions knew what happened to their mothers others didn't._

 _It didn't matter if they knew or not. They had shared glimpses of memories with him and it had helped fill in a hole inside his heart he didn't know was still there. He felt as if he had gotten his mother back._

 _Gui Chel stood up and stretched for a few moments. "It is time for you and me, to go on a journey together. I warn you though, your Marinette will not be accompanying us."_

 _CN Adrien frowned at that. "What do you mean she's not following us? Isn't her Ladybug your counterpart?"_

 _Once again Gui Chel shook his head and explained he had a_ _ **Ladybug**_ , _but not in the same way as the others. "Time grows short for us. Please don't worry, PT Marinette will be fine with Ladybug. What I have to learn from you and you from me will help all of us in the end."_

 _Slightly nervous, he headed back up to the second floor. He also glanced at the banner, concerned what it meant. He also glanced through the camera at Marinette's central soul room. The indigo window had started to fill in the central picture with the outline of someone in what was starting to look like armor._

 _"Let's do this." Together, they both walked through the banner and into the life of Gui Chel._

* * *

The first thing GC Adrien heard when he woke up was the sound of someone humming something in an older version of Chinese. GC Adrien woke up and eased himself up. He turned to his mentor, "Thank you Master. I had hope that you would be helping my body stay balanced."

Master Fu nodded with a very pleased smile on his face. Wayzz was on his shoulder looking relieved. He actually wiped, what could have been a tear, off his face. "You've been unconscious for almost a week. I sense you had partially splintered. Are you cured now?"

 _"Is Wayzz usually this unobservant about spiritual matters?" CN Adrien asked. It was a small surprise to wake up in a place that he only visited after it was renovated_

 _What was really strange was that GC soul room was not something he expected. Every soul room he had visited had been a reflection of some sorts of their shared bedroom or interests. GC's soul room was an exact copy of the room they were currently in._

 _There were no pictures of his mother or father. No decorations that spoke of hobbies or interest. He couldn't even find a screen to view memories or items to help him understand GC's life at all._

 _"Why don't you have anything in this soul room to reflect you? Why are there no pictures of friends or family? Have you given yourself completely over to being a Guardian?"_

Master Fu, who had been making some tea for them, looked at his student with a curious expression. "I would also like an answer to that question. Every time you've described your journey into your soul room, you have told me it was full of items of great value.

GC Adrien blanched and his jaw drop. He thought only Kwamiis could hear another soul inside a body. The old man shook his head and laughed a bit at his young apprentice. There was still so much he had to learn.

"I may be old, but I still can hear and feel spiritual problems. Wayzz, would you be so kind to get a few snacks for our tea time?" Wayzz nodded and flew up into the ceiling heading for the apartment above. "You must forgive Wayzz for his momentary lapse in duty. It can be a bit trying on a kwami as they transition to a new wielder. Especially in the beginning of an apprentice's training."

GC Adrien waved his hand indicating it was fine. He looked down at his wrist. There was the Turtle Miraculous secured to his wrist. It briefly flashed before turning dull again. GC smiled at his Miraculous feeling better. Whenever he used it, he felt more at peace with the world.

Master Fu held out his hand. Surprised, the boy slipped the Miraculous off and gave it to the old man. Master Fu slipped the bracelet back on his wrist and it flashed once more. Fu took a deep breath and smiled. "It always nice to have this back, though I should be getting use to you wearing it."

Noticing the confused expression on his student's face he helped him off the massage table and sit down for tea as Wayzz finally came back with the snacks. The three of them each took a cup and sipped. GC Adrien remained quiet as the old man looked him over. He could sense Master Fu gauging his spiritual energy levels and he didn't seem happy about what he felt.

Putting down his tea, Master Fu gave the teen a concerned look. "Now, would you please explain the mystery of your soul room? Even if you were only halfway splintered, your soul room should at least reflect some part of your personality. Nothing indicates either the splintering has gone on too long or is it more likely you don't want to remember something?"

GC Adrien reluctantly nodded at the second question. He remembered stuff that he didn't want to share with anyone, but he had to. His other soul deserved to know what had lead him to becoming the apprentice of the Great Guardian. What kind of model he was for his father. Even if the truth hurt.

 _CN Adrien jumped up as the room started to change. The massage mat disappeared replaced by his normal bed. The small table in the corner got a little bigger and some papers appeared on it. The floor went from wood to marble._

 _The wall with the door in it changed as well. On the right side of the door changed to look like his bedroom, but the left side remained the same save for a few shelves with different items on them._

 _The two side walls changed slightly. One wall was still made of rice paper. However in front of the wall was a large trunk. On the opposite wall were pictures of people from GC Adrien's life. At last the soul room was restored to normal._

 _CN Adrien walked over to see what was on the shelves. It wasn't much. Just a few books on meditation and a calligraphy kit. There were a few anime blue-rays on a shelf which he smiled at. Glad to know GC liked anime as much as he did._

 _He went over to the trunk next and opened it. He was surprised by what was in it. It contained childhood mementos such as stuffed animals his mother had given him when he was little. Cut outs of his first days as a model. Sketches his father did for him. "I can't believe you have the same childhood mementos as I do."_

 _Going to the other side of the room, he stopped in front of the wall with photos. GC had pictures of their friends, there was a few of Nathalie and the Gorilla, and some of his parents. He frowned when he notice something about those pictures._

 _The ones with his parents were of him as a young child. None of them seemed to go past his seventh birthday. There was one of the three of them standing in front of the mansion. In them, his parents smiled but their eyes looked sad._

 _A chill came over him as he looked down at the papers on the table. Some were newspaper articles about a huge fire with two deaths. Another about the Gabriel Brand being taken over. There were still more, but he didn't want to look. "What happened?!"_

GC Adrien wiped some tears from his eyes. His throat tightened and he tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come out. He looked at his mentor, begging him to answer his other soul's questions. It was just too painful for him.

"Wayzz, will you get some tissues please?" The turtle kwami nodded and went to get the tissues. Fu meanwhile, poured a fresh cup of tea and gave it to GC Adrien, who took a huge sip. Tea always helped soothe someone's frail nerves.

"Chat Noir, I advise you sit down somewhere in the soul room and not interrupt. What you will hear won't be easy, but please remember, these events didn't happen to _you_ specifically." Wayzz returned with the tissues and gave them to the teenager. Even CN Adrien's soul felt calmer.

Master Fu pulled out a small album that had been resting under the table. He opened it showing photos of GC childhood and his parents. There was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Agreste at a charity function. Looking closely you could see the Peacock Pin and Butterfly Broach attached to their outfits.

"GC Adrien's parents were caretakers, not wielders, of the Miraculouses. Sometimes Miraculouses get lost for a little while and Guardians must find and bring them back. In rare cases, some people are allowed to take care of dormant Miraculouses because they could be become wielders one day."

Master Fu flipped through the book showing a few more pictures of GC Adrien's childhood. Then there was a page filled with newspaper clippings and some amateur photos of what appeared to be a man is some costume moving across rooftops. "The Miraculouses are one the best kept secrets throughout history. Most dismisses past wielders as nothing, but fables or myths. Some became characters in plays or others written in books of fiction. The last century or so, people don't even think about such things."

Wayzz straightened up and looked as his semi time wielder. "Of course there are people who still believe in magic or secret societies. These hunters so to speak seek to find a treasure they believe will bring them fortune and power." He frowned and looked at GC Adrien who had tightened his fists together.

Master Fu had a grim look on his face as he flipped through the album that showed GC Adrien with his parents and their two most loyal employees standing next to each other just outside a tent. In the background, there was sign saying that it would be the debut of the Gabriel Agreste first runway show for evening wear.

GC Adrien remembered that night. How proud of the gowns and suits his father had created. That his parents had actually been the last models to showcase the final look. Their expressions as if they had fallen in love all over again. That was the last time they would look like that.

He took the album and flipped the page, his hands going down the articles that had been carefully laminated. He swore he could still feel the heat and smell the smoke of the fire that had engulfed the mansion.

"There was a huge fire at the mansion. My parents were trapped in their bedroom. The Gorilla managed to carry me out safely. Nathalie still has burn marks from trying to get out. She had tried to reach my parents first before she was forced out." Tears fell from his eyes as he was unable to hold them back.

 _Inside the soul room, CN Adrien was shocked. He had become use to his mother missing, but to lose both parents at a young age had to be even more heartbreaking. No wonder his other self didn't want to remember it._

As GC cried Master Fu finished the story. The police had determined the fire was intentionally set, but never found the culprit. The two Miraculouses had been stolen. The mansion was badly damaged and almost everything had been lost.

Per the Agreste's' will, Nathalie gained custody of Adrien and the company remained hers until Adrien became old enough to run it. Due to the financial strain, half the company had been bought out by a fashion house named Double Designs, an advert-gard fashion house, so they could expand their brand and have access to the many resources the original company had to.

It had taken almost two years for the mansion to be rebuilt so they could live in it again. During the reconstruction, the workers had discovered a hidden safe that had not melted during the fire. What Nathalie received the contents of the safe, it had changed their world again. This time for the better.

"One year ago, on our birthday, I was instructed to come here to begin my training, for what I didn't know. Upon arriving, Master Fu told me he had an arraignment with my parents. That if their Miraculouses were ever stolen that I would be taught how to defend myself from them, should the thief come back to do harm."

"GC heart and soul still bore marks of that day. I have helped GC Adrien learn to heal and come to terms with what happened. It was why I chose him to be my apprentice. Several months ago, I sensed an evil presences starting to appear in the city," Master Fu explained as he closed the album. He got a faraway look in his eyes.

Wayzz fetched a tablet and played a few videos of strange attacks. A few robberies by strange people and sightings of weird creatures had led to GC Adrien to slowly start to bond with Wayzz and search for answers as Gui Chel. They needed to find out what was going on before something very bad happened. He'd been spotted in random places by a few lucky cameras and had responded anonymously his hero name.

* * *

"I believe our time together is up today. You should return home. I do believe someone is waiting for you. Chat Noir? I hope what you have to share with my student helps you learn something just as important." Master Fu paused, then slipped the bracelet back off and gave it to GC Adrien. "I believe you will need this later today. Wayzz, keep them both safe."

Wayzz nodded and settled into GC Adrien's pocket as they left the building. Outside the building the Gorilla was standing and reading a paper. He lowered it when he saw his charge coming out of the building. " You look much better than when I brought you over here. Are your lessons over for today?"

GC Adrien nodded to him. "Is there anything else I have to do today? My mind is little frazzled."

"I believe you promised your ladybug you would visit her at the bakery today to help her with her physics. Shall we walk?" The teen nodded as they started heading for Marinette's family business.

 _As CN Adrien watched his other soul walking with the Gorilla, he sat on his bed trying to process everything he had learned. GC had lost so much, but had the strength to move on. He had faith in something more powerful than himself, something CN Adrien severely lacked in his own life.  
_

 _"I never realized how important spirituality is to a person. To feel a part of something else and believe someone will always be by your side in the worst circumstances," CN Adrien said to himself._

 _He loved Marinette, but had never really understand what it meant to have a powerful connection the spiritual energy around each person and in their hearts. "I should have asked if I could meditate with her. It would help her out a lot. Maybe maker new responsibilities feel less like a burden."_

 _CN Adrien walked over to the photo wall and looked for pictures of "his" friends. There were a few pictures that had been taken of GC with Chloe, but after he was ten they stopped. There was a time skip of some kind and the next batch of photos showed him in college with all his friends. There was a picture of him with his classmates, with Chloe in the background with Sabrina being a little bit closer. Dead center was GC with a nervous smile as he touched a smiling Marinette's hand._

 _"I wonder why he calls her Ladybug when she doesn't have a miraculous."_

* * *

GC Adrien steadied himself as they entered the bakery. He knew he loved Marinette, but he couldn't remember what their status was. Hopefully he didn't mess this up. He didn't want to give her any cause to be worried.

"It's wonderful to see you again Adrien! I'm glad that you're feeling a lot better. Marinette's been very anxious to see you," Sabine told him with a smile.

Tom laughed and said that was an understatement and he better get up there before she filled her room to the top with get well gifts. The Gorilla went to help in the back as GC Adrien headed upstairs.

As soon as he stepped on the staircase the door to the attic room swung open. "Adrien! I'm so glad to see you!" Once he was in the bedroom she hugged him tightly. A few tears slid down her face. "I tried to call, but your guardian said that you were too sick to talk. What was wrong with you?" she asked looking up at him and brushing a few locks of his hair.

"I'm okay, really Marinette. Just had a bad couple of days. So what part of the physics homework do you need help with?"

There was a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Instantly, he knew he had made a mistake. He looked around her room searching for a clue. He didn't find a clue to Marinette's disappointment, but now he understood what Tom had meant.

His Marinette was a designer alright. She seemed to cater to a lot of get well gifts for people. There were half finished plush toys, doll clothes, and nifty little flags with different pictures on them. There were boxes filled with knitted hats, scarves, along with gloves and socks. Her special crafts were all over the place.

On her wall near the window, she had pinned a few designs for everyday wear. In fact, she seemed to be making a lot of designs for a special outfit marked, "for a date". She seemed have a successful small online business going on if the Excel Spread sheet on the monitor was anything to go by.

"Um is there room to sit and study?" GC Adrien asked vaguely waving around the room. Again, Marinette gave him a weird look. She bit her lip and bent slightly over. Grabbing her physics book, she climbed up to her bed and he followed.

 _CN Adrien watched Marinette, she seemed very sad. She should never have a frown on her face. The civilian Marinette seemed to be squeezing something in her pocket. "Does she a good luck charm?"_

GC Adrien swore under his breath. "I forgot didn't I? I'm sorry Marinette."

"How could you forget what today is? I know you've been sick," she said as she pulled out her good luck charm. It was exactly the same as CN Marinette's except for a couple extra charms. The first extra charm was a ladybug. "But you've never forgotten before, especially with what today means to you. You didn't even call me by my pet name."

"It wasn't on purpose you know. Sometimes I would love to forget what happened." Today this was an anniversary for two things, one about life and the other about death. His parents' funeral had been held years ago on this day and by coincidence, it was the same day he made his first real best friend, Marinette.

* * *

 _A clip played on the screen as CN Adrien watched, his own heart hurting. A ten year old GC Adrien was sitting on a bench outside the graveyard, in a green suit, crying. A small bouquet of flowers drooped in his hands. He was sobbing. He appeared to be waiting for either Nathalie or the Gorilla to fetch him.  
_

 _"Wh wh wh why did she leave me too? Whattttt did I do wrrrrrrrrrrrronnnnnng?" the little boy asked as he cried his eyes out. He kept sobbing until he heard a small voice say, "You want a cookie?"_

 _There was a young Marinette, who had climbed up on the bench. She was wearing red and black polka dotted jacket. She had a small box of cookies with her. "You want a cookie?" she asked again holding out a chocolate chip one._

 _He took it and ate it, watching the little girl. She kept looking towards the gate as if she was waiting for someone. "My parents are still cleaning up after the funeral. They're bakers and one of the family members asked them to make them some treats to share with everyone who came. I think it was a tradition or something."_

 _"So that's where your cookies came from Ladybug?"_

 _She gave him a cute grin. "My name is Marinette, but you can call me that if you want. Did you lose someone? Because it's alright to cry if you miss someone."_

 _GC Adrien shook his head. "My best friend, she was supposed to help me put fresh flowers on my parents' graves today, but she didn't. I called her and she says she doesn't want to do anything with me anymore. Something about me not having enough money or social status for us to be friends. Now, I have no friends."_

 _Little Marinette let out a snort and told him a real friend doesn't care about money or social status. They care about the person themselves. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a half finished lucky charm with the center one being a turtle held it out to him. "I'll be your friend Turtle Boy. We'll be best friends forever."_

 _GC Adrien replied yes they would be and his name was Adrien. He took the charm and held it tight, happy to have a friend again._

* * *

GC Adrien leaned over and gave her a hug. She embraced him as well squeezing him tightly. Happy, she turned around and picked up a box of cookies that had been on her shelf. "Here, I made your favorite, chocolate chip."

GC Adrien bit into the cookie. Its yummy goodness made him feel warm inside. As they shared the box with each other, the teenager wondered why they weren't in school right now.

As if sensing his thoughts Wayzz whispered softly to him. "The school is spraying for pests today. They didn't want students around with the chemicals they're using."

GC Adrien dipped his head slightly to indicate he heard. After they finished the cookies Marinette took her lucky charm out and Wayzz slipped his semi-wielder his own along with a small charm shaped like a heart. "Time for best friends to add to their good luck charms. Here, I got you a heart."

Marinette blushed and happily accepted the charm. "Why a heart this year?"

"Um, because I love having you as a best friend." Inside his head, he heard CN Adrien's soul chuckling a bit. He could tell that wasn't what the Turtle wielder wanted to say.

Marinette gave him a little angel charm as a reminder he would always have a guardian angel watching over him. Her gift was very thoughtful and kind. She wasn't a superheroine, but she was his beautiful ladybug.

Abandoning physics for the day, the two best friends headed downstairs where Marinette asked if it was okay if the two of them went alone to the cemetery. The Gorilla thought about it and gave them permission as long as they came straight back.

They bought a bouquet of pink carnations, which symbolized never forgetting anyone, with some white hyacinth for I'm praying for you, and lastly a few dandelions which meant happiness. They were a message to GC Adrien's parents and that he was happy in his life.

Upon reaching the cemetery the two of them walked in quiet contemplation as they headed for the grave. As they walked they notice a group from Gravescapes, a company that took care of grave sites for families unable to do so themselves, cleaning up the graves and putting fresh flowers out for them. No matter how old the grave was, each got the same treatment.

The quietness was interrupted by a loud shrieking. "You expect _me,_ the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, get on my knees to scrub some nobody's grave, even though they've been dead for over a hundred years? I will not ruin my designer clothes or chip a nail!"

Turning to the sound of the shriek, they saw Chloe keeping herself as far away from the graves as possible, moaning about the colossal waste of time it was to help families keep up the graves of their dead rotting corpses. "There are more important things to do than this. Like shopping for a new pair of clothes. These are at least two weeks old and need to be replaced."

A huge beefy dark skinned man in a landscaper uniform look down at her and completely ignored her ranting. "I will only remind you once Ms. Bourgeois. You are working here, as part of your probation for the crime of credit card fraud, which left several people in massive debt. If you fail to comply with the probation, you will spend one year in jail with a massive fine, based on the amount you spent and will never be allowed to buy a credit card again."

"My Daddy…"

"Can't circumvent the law unless he wants to join you in jail. So change your clothes, get a new attitude, and get over to grid 15 and start working or I'll call your probation officer."

In a huge huff, Chloe stalked off to change so her stupid probation officer, wouldn't show up and lock her butt in jail. The man in charge sensed the two teens watching. He gave them a small smile and waved his hand. "Hello, Adrien and Miss Marinette. You should get going, I believe you will have at least fifteen minutes before Ms. Bourgeois finally gets over there."

"Thanks for the advice Xavier." The two hurried down the path and finally reached the gravesite. It was beautiful grave. It had been freshly polished, the grass neatly trimmed and the little statue of GC Adrien's parents holding hands with a peacock and a butterfly at their feet. The epithet read "Beloved Couple, Beloved Parents."

Kneeling down, GC Adrien put the fresh flowers in the stand. He sniffled a little as he ran his hand over the grave. "Hello Mother and Father. I brought you fresh flowers. I know how much you loved those Mother. Your bouquets always did inspire you Father. I hope you know I'm trying to live up to your legacy."

 _Inside the soul room, CN Adrien tried to not look at the monitors. He felt like he was an intruder here. This was something private to GC Adrien's soul. He wanted to be anywhere, but here. He walked away from the monitors and sat at the small table with his back turned._

" _This is the saddest thing I ever had to a part of. I wish I was anywhere, but here. What can I do, to help this version of me?" he wondered to himself. Seeing the newspapers about the fire, he decided to read them to distract him from what was going on._

In the real world, GC Adrien had finished his chat with his deceased parents, while Marinette stood by ready to lend a shoulder to cry on. She had never lost somebody before, especially not in a tragic way. All she could do is be there for her best friend.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly. GC Adrien nodded and accepted her hand to get up. The held hands for several more minuets just listening to the sounds of birds chirping. The wind gently passing through the trees. Both teens stood still enjoying the peaceful moment.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you two trying to make out over gravesites. How scandalous and creepy the two of you are," a banshee voice screeched. There was a flash as Chloe uploaded the picture with a cruel title online.

Both teens frowned at her and presumptuous nature. She kept taking photos and posting them, laughing the whole time while calling them derogatory names. GC Adrien moved slightly, but Marinette was faster. She snatched the phone, took out the SD card, and handed the phone back to Chloe. "You're not supposed to be taking pictures of people as they visited the gravesites. You're supposed to be helping care for them."

Chloe stomped her foot and demanded her SD card back or she would call her dad and he would ruin her family business. Marinette didn't even flinch. "Your dad is a public servant who serves the people of Paris, not just you. You're already in trouble because of your outright criminal actions of taking people's credit cards and using them as your own."

Leaning in towards Chloe to show her she was not intimidated in the slightest made the brat back up a step. "You do realize your actions have consequences and the more you violate the law, you can spend up to fifteen years to life in prison depending on your crime. Stopping acting like you're above us Chloe and get a life."

Chloe sputtered and started to yell at Marinette. Chloe drew back her hand and was about to strike Marinette when GC Adrien caught her by the wrist and let her go. "Enough Chloe. You'll get your SD card back later after you've finished your job. I know we're not friends anymore, but for old time's sakes, can't you just drop this for once?"

The blond was about to say something nasty when Xavier came over. "Miss Bourgeois, I told you to start working in this section, not harass visitors. Do you not respect anything? This is the final resting place for people who were loved and cherished. They deserve your respect not your distain."

After giving Xavier the SD card the two teens headed for the exit. They decided to forget what happened and just wanted to get back to the bakery. GC Adrien shook his head. Was there any version of life were Chloe wasn't a brat?

* * *

They had almost reached the gate when GC Adrien stilled. He got goosebumps and felt a punch in the stomach. In his jacket pocket, he felt Wayzz stiffen as the energy around them became negative.

He looked over his shoulder, back into the graveyard and he saw something purplish darting through the air, gathering energy from each grave and getting bigger by the minute. "Not now."

Marinette clutched GC Adrien's hand. "What was that Adrien? Whatever it was, it felt wrong. We should do something."

"I will. Please stay here, I'll be right back. Don't move until I come and get you!" He took off running leaving a stunned Marinette sitting on the bench they first met.

"Why is there a gathering of negative energy here? This place is so peaceful. There shouldn't be a reason anyone buried here should be rolling over," GC Adrien remarked.

"The energies must have been disturbed by someone very angry and upset. We need to check this out."

" _Wait I have something I want to say!" CN Adrien yelled from the soul room._

"No time, Wayzz, Shell Closed!" The transformation was identical to TP Marinette's save the color of the costume was a bit darker, he didn't have a jewel in his plastron, and lastly it was more baggy. Gui Chel was on the case.

The superhero started to sprint then he dropped and slid across the ground on his shell zooming past the different paths until he reached the section the strange purple thing was. Swinging his meteor hammer, it wrapped around a tree branch and swung him up. He somersaulted into the air and landed near his parents' grave. A glowing purple light hovered over Chloe, who was in trance. Purple energy was being pulled out of her and into the light.

The light flashed blinding Gui Chel for a few seconds. When he looked again the light had become an akuma and it was heading for Chloe ready to akumatize her.

" _Grab her and get her out of the graveyard now! Clear everyone away from here and get that akuma to follow you to someplace without people. Somehow you have to cleanse that akuma!"_

Gui Chel reacted, using his weapon to grab Chloe. He held her bridal style and jumped up into the tree and started heading for the exit. The akuma followed him as he made his way through the graveyard.

When he spotted the Gravescapes group he dropped down in the middle of them. They all looked startled as he shoved Chloe into Xavier's arms. "I'm Gui Chel, I don't have time to explain, but there is something evil coming this way and you need to get out of here now!"

Coming up behind him was the akuma and it was still smoking with negative energy. The people ran for the exit as the akuma changed flight in mid-air heading for him.

" _There's an empty lot a few blocks away, that is if construction hasn't started. Go there and see if you can do something about this akuma." CN Adrien instructed. "I know Turtles observe and only act when necessary, but you need to get really involved if you're going to stop this akuma from infecting anyone."_

Gui Chel nodded as he continued to run, he looked for ways to increase his speed, and sliding on his shell instead of cruising through the sewer seemed his style. He finally made it to the empty lot that had been closed off by a fence.

Gui Chel took a firm stance, twirling his meteor hammer keeping his eyes locked on the akuma as it entered the lot. It hovered in the air studying the young hero. It then dove towards him and he swatted it away.

The akuma kept trying to close to him, but was always swatted away. The extra negativity attached to it fell to the ground and was absorbed. Gui Chel back flipped a few times getting out of the way so the negativity didn't get to him.

Master Fu taught him to meditate and focus his attention on what was happening in the moment, without the past holding him down. He couldn't react emotionally, he had to stay calm.

"You're an akuma, looking for negative emotions, but you won't find any here. Once you lose your power, you won't be a threat to anyone!" Gui Chel informed the creature.

The akuma paused then started flying back towards the fence, intent on finding a victim. Gui Chel ran closer, ready to use his power to contain the akuma. Just then someone pushed aside part of the fence. "Adrien, are you here? I thought I saw someone like you heading this way."

"MARINETTE! GET AWAY!"

* * *

Too late, the akuma buried itself in Marinette's heart as she went still. Gui Chel was frozen in place as the butterfly mask appeared over her eyes. Marinette looked at him and spoke with a voice not her own. It was a cruel male voice, who seemed to be very pleased with himself.

" **Greetings Gui Chel, it's good to finally meet you in person so to speak. I am Hawkmoth and it is a pleasure to meet a future Guardian."**

"You are right about my name, but I don't know what you mean by Guardian."

" **Don't insult my intelligence boy. I know all about the Miraculous, the Kwamiis, and especially the Guardians. You are too young to be an official Guardian so you must be in training. The true Guardian would only lend you his Miraculous, which is why my pets saw you observing activities instead of getting involved,"** Hawkmoth replied in crisp tone through Marinette, making her tremble.

"If you don't release your control on the civilian, you'll see how involved I can get," Gui Chel stated with a bit of a growl. He barred his teeth and whirled one end of his weapon.

" **Such a temper, I had no idea such a calm spiritual person, could hide their anger. Is this civilian someone important to you perhaps?"**

"Innocent people matter to me Hawkmoth. I know you have blood on your hands if you are using that particular Miraculous."

" _Wait GC! There's something you don't know. Don't confront him about the fire! Trust me, you don't want to provoke him!"_

" **Blood? You must be mistaken, I have no intention of taking lives. I only will do what it takes to bring back what is mine. I was wronged and I will have justice."**

Gui Chel took a few deep breaths. He wanted to confront Hawkmoth, make him admit what he did to the Agreste family. The Turtle was trying to use his own pain to become a Cat, but that wasn't who he was.

" _Gui Chel, I was rereading the newspaper article. The fire, it was so hot, that the bodies were barely identifiable. The y only was able to positively identify our mother. They assumed it was father with her, but there was a piece of evidence that was to the contrary, but was dismissed outright."_

Gui Chel froze and it was like time stopped for a few moments. He listened as his other soul explained something that had never occurred to him before. It was something he didn't want to hear.

" _The body didn't have a wedding ring on it. There wasn't even an impression of band ever being there. Now they said it was probably because of the fire that the ring wasn't there or he took it off, but there is the small chance that your father didn't die, but something happened to him and he's lost or something," CN Adrien told his other soul._

" _I don't know if that's true or not. I'm not sure who Hawkmoth is in this life. All I know is as painful as his sudden appearance is, if you provoke him, then you might start a cycle of pain that never stops."_

Time started up again and Hawkmoth started speaking again through Marinette. **"I know your Miraculous doesn't have the power to stop mine. But I know you must have access to the Miraculous that have the power I need. So I propose you give me what I want, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, or I will do everything in my power to force you and the Guardian to give me what I want."**

"Spirituality is a power stronger than you think, it gives us faith to keep going on no matter how horrible things can get. Wisdom and protection, they give us hope and help us feel safe if in times when it's not. When you put that all together, it can represent love and family. You will not get what you want, now leave."

Marinette's body twisted about until she was ramrod straight, her hands clutched in anger as her eyes held fury in them. The butterfly mask became even brighter. **"You have just made a big mistake boy! Since you will not cooperate, I will simply take what I want with for ugh, gag, ugh, what the ahhh!"**

The mask vanished as Marinette took control of her body. She placed her hands over her heart. There was a flash of white light. As she drew her hands back, there was a little white butterfly in her hands. She had just cleansed an akuma without any magic!

"You little angel, was that bad man hurting you? Go on, fly away and enjoy your life," Marinette whispered to it. Without hesitation, the butterfly flew away happy as could be.

"How, how did you to that? He was controlling you, speaking through you and I didn't even have to use my powers to free you."

The bluenette laughed gently. "You did use your powers. When you spoke about spirituality and how it gives us faith to keep going. My own spirit, my very soul started to lift up and give me the faith that I could do something," she said in strong clear voice. She looked deep into Gui Chel's eyes and continued. "With my wisdom, I remembered how to protect myself and others. I felt so much love that it was too much for that man to handle and healed the anger in the butterfly."

"You must have a very strong faith and special soul to accomplish such a wonder."

"A wonder that would happen if you hadn't spoken. I don't know what that man was talking about, but if you can help make miracles happen then I believe you can help this city stay safe from that angry soul. Thank you for the inspiration Gui Chel was it?"

He nodded his head thankful for the glamor that protected his identity. Without it he didn't think he could stand there without running over and hugging her tightly. "Thank you Marinette. Your kindness has given my heart peace."

Marinette looked at him puzzled for a second, "How did you know my name? Oh, you must have been in the graveyard tracking that negative butterfly and overheard it. Thanks again Gui Chel, I have to go look for my friend."

"I'm sure he's looking for you too. Until we meet again." Gui Chel leaped away heading a few blocks away and undid his transformation. Adrien looked up at Wayzz hover in the air. The question hung in the air.

"A very, very, very long time ago, there were people with strong wills and who had great faith that could cleanse the original akumas, balls of negative energy given life by the hatred they fed on, right out of their bodies. Now very few people have the faith and spirit to accomplish this task without intervention."

 _"Is it because Marinette could become a Ladybug in the future?" CN Adrien asked._

Wayzz admitted it was a factor, but the true reason, was because she had a strong loving heart who believed that everyone, even selfish people, could change for the better, if given enough inspiration.

"What about what CN Adrien read, is it possible that Hawkmoth really is my father? That he's alive after all this time?"

Wayzz shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know and neither will Master Fu. I do believe your other soul wasn't trying to give you false hope, but now that you know that it is a possibility, only you can decide what to do with it."

"Right now, all that matters is getting Marinette home. I'll think about the rest tomorrow. Thank you Chat Noir for giving me some hope back."

 _'Thank you for reminding me I can understand myself better if I really look inside myself. I wish you luck and I hope whatever is waiting for me in the central soul room, I can handle it."_


	9. Creation and Luck

**_This chapter takes place at the same time Adrien is with Gui Chel_**

* * *

 _Ladybug was the last soul in the central soul room. She walked over and looked into her soul mate's central soul room. Gui Chel was meditating on the couch in deep contemplation._

 _In the far corner of the screen she could just make out the banner that was forming. What part of the soul could that banner belong to? She glanced back towards the indigo colored soul window. Looking at it sent a shiver down her spine.  
_

 _The room had expanded creating an alcove above the door. The incomplete window had magically swapped places from on the bench to the alcove. She didn't know how much time they had left to stop that window from forming completely. Her own window needed to be completed and there were just five rows left until PT Marinette was back to normal._

 _"Please let this be the end of it. We can't continue like this much longer," Ladybug told herself as she hugged herself. She really wanted to go back to her own life. She felt a nagging sensation that she was forgetting something important that had happened to her. There were glimpses in her mind of people, but she couldn't name them._

 _PT Marinette stumbled out of Chat Noire's window which sparkled brightly. "That was the most interesting experience I have ever had," she commented out loud. "I know I'm a bit of klutz, but I never could see how it would be useful."_

 _"There you are, we don't have much time left. Tomorrow is fast approaching and it will be one week since you cast the spell. While you were gone I overhead Wayzz mentioning he didn't think a person could survive a splintering longer than a week."_

 _"Then lead the way. Hopefully your luck will get the job done super fast." The girls took hands and dived into Ladybug's half-finished window hoping for the best._

* * *

LB Marinette opened her eyes and blinked several times. She was in her bedroom and not in some hospital like she feared. That gave her pause, why would she be afraid of being in hospital? Her hands flew up to her earrings, just to make sure they were still in her ears.

Funny, I don't usually do that, I don't want to draw attention to my ears she thought to herself. Her room looked exactly like PT Marinette's room did except without the extra stuff she had put in after getting Wayzz.

Speaking of rooms, "Are you okay PT? How's my soul room?"

 _"It's very cheery and bright in here. I love the room, but there is a section the room that feels very cold and sinister. Did you know there's an akuma in preservation jar in here?"_

LB Marinette didn't know that. She didn't seem shocked by the news either. Again, she felt like she was missing something. She climbed down from her bed and got dressed. She picked up her purse and looked around for Tikki. "Tikki? Where are you Tikki?"

"Marinette, you're up! Thank goodness, I was very worried about you. Ever since Ning, met another version of you, I've been concerned she might show up accidentally," Tikki told her, in between bites. She was eating her cookie slowly

"Ning? Who is Ning?"

 _"Wait, that was the real name Peace Keeper gave me when I met her. She's the one whole told me about her own journey to be a Guardian. She said she knew a version of us who was Ladybug. I bet she was talking about you!"_

"Right Peace Keeper, Master Fu's apprentice. She helped me when I was ooh it's on the edge of my memories, what am I forgetting?" LB said to herself. She started getting dressed and hopping on one foot trying to remember.

Tikki was frightened for a minute. Why was her wielder talking to herself? She could hear a voice similar to her wielder's in Marinette's mind, but also different. This version of Marinette's voice seemed to be a bit more serious. Why would her conscious sound different unless something happened.

"You've been splintered! I should have guessed that with you sleeping so long. You're parents thought you were having a relapse of some kind, but you were just in a deep sleep, until your soul reentered your body."

LB Marinette nodded and tapped her head a few times. "Peridot Turtle, the version Peace Keeper met, half her soul is residing in my soul room. She's trying to help me become whole again. Like her, I'm only halfway fixed."

Tikki nodded and flew over to a box on LB Marinette's desk. Inside was the girl's diary. "You're up early for a change. You have enough time review what you don't remember before getting ready for school."

The diary did help fill in a lot of gaps in LB memory. She now knew why there was a preserved akuma in her mind, she had been akumatized and nearly died because of it. Her recovery process was over and she was back to a semi normal life.

She also remembered that Chloe was in finishing school and her father had been akumatized and now was only Mayor in name because of his illegal actions when he stole funds to procure items or people that made Chloe happy.

 _"Has that finishing school helped Chloe become a nicer person?" PT Marinette asked anxiously. While Chloe was gone in her world, she wondered if she would ever come across a Chloe that wasn't a spoiled, pretentious, disrespectful brat._

"No, it hasn't. She's still Chloe. She and Lila are frenemies. They work well together, but other times if they have the same goal, they can get pretty nasty," LB Marinette admitted. "Time to go to get ready for school. Life doesn't give anyone a break."

 _"Well I've come this far, it will be nice to see how your life is different."_

* * *

In PT Marinette's world, the girl in question was very anxious. At six tonight it would be the exact time she cast the spell and had been splintered. She didn't need Wayzz to tell her that if she wasn't whole before that time, then she would remain splintered forever.

"If I ever needed a miracle today would be today. I don't know if there is anyone out there listening, but if there is, please help me avoid being splintered forever."

She arrived at school, clutching her book bag tightly. She was breathing hard and kept glancing around. She felt everyone's eyes on her. Most of them looked at her in concern, but one pair of eyes were hard and calculating.

Lila Rossi had been observing Marinette ever since she arrived at the school. The girl seemed very unremarkable and unassuming. She couldn't understand why people respected her or how she became the girlfriend of one Adrien Agreste.

It took a little digging to learn the girl was actually very rich and had her own business. She was also an upcoming designer who was favored by Gabriel Agreste. Her parents ran a successful bakery. This girl was very well liked among the school. In short, this girl had a lot for some nobody.

Lila hated to admit it, but she was very envious of Marinette's success at such a young age. She wanted Marinette's money, business, and boyfriend. The girl's friends and good standing would be icing on the cake. Now, all she had to do was find a skeleton to blackmail the girl and get what she wanted.

Meanwhile CN Adrien was also very anxious and uneasy. He felt the absences of his other souls, even part of his own. He had never known how aware he was of his own soul until now. He didn't know how much he unconsciously drew on the others or they did on him.

Nino nudged his best friend. In a very low whisper he asked, "You okay bro? You seem a bit distracted and scared. The same as Marinette. Are you two doing okay?"

CN Adrien blinked a few times and tried to steady his body. "We're fine. Just having a bad couple of days." He lowered his head again to focus on the teacher without revealing that he wanted to slam his head into something.

I really hope the rest of my soul returns soon. I can't take much more of this splintering. Please, Gui Chel don't take too long to help. I need to be prepared for the confrontation of a life time he thought to himself.

In their hiding places, both Plagg and Wayzz were also silently praying. They had done everything they could to help their wielders. They knew that Tikki was on edge while she was incompatible with Mireille.

On the off chance that Hawkmoth was also splintered, hopefully Nooroo was doing his best because if his wielder remained that way, then stopping him would become twice as complicated.

* * *

Back in LB Marinette's world, the heroine of this world was trying to get comfortable in her seat. The school day was underway, but she just couldn't seem to focus, her eyes inadvertently looking at Chloe every few seconds. The blond almost caught her a few times so the bluenette focused on her teacher.

 _Inside Ladybug's soul room PT Marinette was wondering around trying to figure out more about this version of herself. After all, she was supposed to have been a ladybug, if circumstances had been different._

 _Besides the preserved akuma jar, she found a sketchpad. She flipped it open and looked at the pictures. It was a complete account of what happened when she was Dreamwalker. PT Marinette shuddered as each picture got worse and worse._

" _To remember everything you did when you were an Akuma, must be horrible. I wonder how she coped with this so well," PT whispered. Putting down the sketchbook, she found notebook with a picture of Lila's akumatized form on it. Picking it up, she flipped through the pages getting a sense of who Lila was in this world._

 _She finally took in this whole corner of the room. This cold section must be where Ladybug contained all the dark memories and secrets of her life, darkness that must have hurt her soul._

 _Leaving the dark corner of the soul room, she sat at the computer and watched as clips of a summer vacation. There was a memory of being in London at a fashion show, swimming on a beach, and a few clips of LB Marinette dancing with her Adrien. It gave PT a few ideas for future dates with her Adrien._

The bell rang to indicate it was time to change classes. Since the first few weeks of school were only half days to make up for the longer previous year, teachers were trying to cram as much as they could into the students before they got out early.

Alya sided up next to her friend. "Girl, why were you staring so much at Chloe today? Please tell me you haven't jumped ship with Adrien to ogle your tormentor?"

Hearing those words, LB Mari tripped over the air and fell flat on her face. Alya giggled while LB Marinette pushed herself back up. "Not funny Alya. I was just wondering if things would be different this year with her, but I guess she'll still be the stubborn brat she always was."

Before Alya could retort they heard a loud argument going on. Well more of a rant then an argument. "How dare you ruin my clothes? Do you know how much I had to pay to get these? You think you are something special because being a _weather girl_ on TV last year made you popular. Please, the only reason people voted for you was that they need to boost their ratio of _orienta_ l losers at the TV station. Why don't you just go be someone's _mail order bride_?"

Turning around, both girls and pretty much the entire grade saw Chloe berating this world's Mireille for invisible damage to Chloe's outfit. She had been shoved to the ground up against the railing trying to hold back the tears. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it and she was still screaming at her as if she had something.

To LB Marinette's surprise, but not PT Marinette's, Sabrina stepped up and started to pull her friend away from Mireille. "Chloe, there's nothing wrong with your outfit, you just felt a breeze when she walked past you. Come on, you can't make a scene, you don't want to get in trouble again."

Chloe started to snap when she caught sight of Mr. Damocles. Freeing herself from Sabrina's grip she turned heading to her next class. Mireille was still on the floor crying. LB Marinette was frozen unsure what to do until she heard her other soul yell, _"What are you doing just standing there? Go see if she's okay!"_

LB Marinette walked over and squatted by Mireille. "Are you okay?" She reached into her bag and took out a small pink handkerchief with her initials on it. She carried it around these days for when she cried. She held it out to the girl. "Here, you can borrow this."

Mireille took the handkerchief and wiped up her tears. "Thanks. Why does she have to be so mean? Not to mention she had to be raciest! I'm Korean, not Chinese! Did she saw how disrespectful she was, calling me a mail order bride? Disgusting."

"I've given up a long time ago taking anything Chloe says seriously. You should just forget what she said, and focus on getting to class." Giving her a pat on the shoulder she helped the girl stand up. " Bye Mireille, hope your day gets better."

 _"I hope that prevents her from becoming an akuma. I know she's not Ladybeetle, but she's still strong and powerful in her own way."_

"I hope the same thing as well," LB Marinette whispered as she rejoined Alya and headed to class. She gave one more glance at Mireille watching the girl walked over before entering Ms. Bustier classroom.

Ms. Mendievel's had just started her lecture on physics when the door was blown off the frame. In walked an Akumatized Mireille with an evil grin. She was terrifying and some wondered what happened to the students in Ms. Buister's class. In LB Marinette's mind PT Marinette analyzed her friend turned evil.

She was wearing a gray and white body suit, with a puffy multi colored skirt that was made up of thousands of handkerchiefs. On her fingers were gold rings each whirring around. She wore an oriental mask over her face and her hair was in a top knot. Her walk was dainty, but also imbued power.

"I am Oriental! I punish those who are raciest and think they are better than others! You will all pay for the insults I've heard. Especially Chloe Bourgeois!" She ripped a piece of her skirt off and let the material whirl around the rings before a much larger handkerchief shot out and snagged the teacher.

Ms. Mendievel screamed as the handkerchief molded around her. A few seconds later it fell off and she no longer resembled herself. She looked like a Korean doll with a price tag attached to her neck. She was frozen in a pose. There was more screaming as the students feared that happening to them.

"Who's next? Why don't I give you a new look!" she ripped off more pieces of her skirt and shot out larger handkerchiefs which molded around Max, Juleka, and Nathanial, turning them all into large Korean dolls with varying prices and poses. The kids stared running some shattering the science lab windows to get out in the hall. By now, the whole school knew there was an Akuma on the loose as everyone headed for shelter. Oriental said something in Korean as she zeroed in on her target.

Chloe had managed to escape from the classroom and was using her best friend as a human shield. "I'm not about to become some knickknack because some girl can't take any advice." The blond was still oblivious that she had caused this problem.

Sabrina whimpered as she was being dragged around as Oriental pursued them. Alya was busy recording this for her blog so she didn't notice LB Marinette slip back into the lab.

LB Marinette opened her purse and out flew Tikki. "I thought I had prevented this Akumtization."

"You offered comfort, which no else did. You can't hold yourself responsible if the person chooses to act on their anger instead of forgetting it," Tikki reminded her.

"Right, I need to help Mireille now. I'll be counting on PT. She may not be an exact match, but you know her fighting style better than me. Tikki Spots On!"

 _The rush of reddish pink magic was warm, bright, and pure bliss. For the first time in Peridot Turtle's life she was experiencing something she should have had before. The power, the suit, the confidence, it was amazing!_

* * *

Ladybug came running out of the classroom and looked at the scared students. Oriental was driving her quarry into a corner, where they couldn't escape. She could hear Oriental yelling at Chloe demanding how she liked being targeted for her so called race.

"At least I have one and it's the superior one. After all, people with my looks and life style don't have to work in sweatshops or be shipped of in containers to have a good life. Why don't you go back to whatever hovel you live in and eat rice."

"CHLOE!" Sabrina yelled at her friend, only to be shoved forward as a massive handkerchief came her way. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Sabrina's waist and pulled her out of the way.

At the same time, Chat Noir landed in front of Chloe and used his baton to grab the large piece of cloth, wrap it around his weapon before throwing it back at Oriental, who leaped out of the way to avoid being attacked by her own weapon.

"Ms. Bourgeois I suggest you get to safety. There's no need to get involved in this cat fight."

"What about the damage she did to my clothes or the attack on my person. I should oomph!" Not having the time or the desire to put up with Chloe's mouth, Chat Noir spun around, picked up Chloe, and jumped to the second floor siting her next to Sabrina, who shockingly stuffed one of Chloe's scarves into her mouth, hissing at her to be quiet.

"Chat Noir, we need to get Oriental out of the school and some place we can fight her without any civilians around."

"No problem, My Lady. Oh Oriental? Why don't you go to a curio shop and use those handkerchiefs to polish some knickknacks!"

"Raciest Pig!" More handkerchiefs came at the duo as they jumped to the roof and started racing through the streets of Paris. Oriental chased after them shouting threats and swearing she would get their Miraculous.

"So what's the plan? If we get to close, we'll be in striking range. If we play from a distance we can't get in to destroy the akumatized item. Do you know what it is?"

Ladybug nodded, "It's a pink handkerchief with my initials on it. I gave it to her after Chloe yelled at her to dry her tears. It's the one on top of the skirt. We need to grab it."

"That should be too, we only have to get through a hundred others to grab it."

 _"You need to get down on the ground now. Mireille loves weather, she's use to looking things above her head. On the ground you can move and hide without her tracking you. Trust me," PT Marinette shouted._

Ladybug felt something coming her way. She jerked right and tossed her yo-yo and swung around a lamp post and kicked Oriental in the stomach. The girl slid back at few feet on the roof that Ladybug been on. She tore more handkerchiefs from her skirt and leapt into the air firing her ammo at rapid speed as she punched the air. Ladybug whirled and slashed with her yo-yo as Chat Noir tried to use his baton to knock off the item the akuma had infected.

Oriental instead grabbed it and pulled it back towards her, causing the boy to lose his grip on it and stumble forward. He brought up his arms to protect his head as Oriental tried to smash his head in with his weapon. Inside Chat Noir's head, he heard Plagg shouting advice. _"Get out of there! Trust your instincts and leap backwards off the roof and get to the street."_

Inside Ladybug's mind Tikki was urging the same thing surprising PT Marinette. In her world, Kwamiis couldn't talk once they had transformed a person, but it seemed if you had a strong enough bond with them here, then you could hear them. Something to look into once this mess was fixed.

"Mireille, please stop this. You don't want to do this, trust me!"

"I am Oriental and I will make people suffer for making others feel ashamed of their race and ethnic identity!" A butterfly mask appeared over her face as she listened to Hawkmoth. "Hawkmoth right, you don't really care! Give me the Miraculouses!"

Hurling the baton as far away as she could, she came at them again to attack them directly. Both Miraculous users back flipped off the roof and manage to land on their feet on the street. A simple nod and they both took off in opposite directions forcing Oriental to make a choice.

"Who should I go after Master?"

 _"Get Chat Noir's Miraculous first! You can use the power of destruction to take out any Lucky Charm Ladybug summons and then take the earrings!"_

Her choice made she went after her prey determined to take out Chat Noir.

The model/hero was ducking through back streets, his fake tail swishing in anxiety. "Oriental is very quick when at adapting to a situation. She cornered Chloe, managed to keep track of us on even when we tried to fool her by changing heights. Heck she even managed to separate me from my weapon."

 _"Surprising for a science gal. If I didn't know better I would thing she could be a ladybug with proper training."_

Before Chat Noir could reply Oriental appeared. She created dome of handkerchiefs all around them. The rings on her fingers started to whir even faster as she moved towards him. Chat Noir got in a crouch ready to use Cataclysm to get out of there.

"You can't escape unless you want to wind up as a trinket for sale. Give that ring now and I won't let you suffer for long." Oriental growled. She moved in closer, when suddenly she started to shake and flicker.

"What is…no I can't attack him! I will make them pay for their no I'm a good person I should be helping others not… I don't want to be an akuma! Help me!"

Oriental fell to her knees as the butterfly mask flickered on her face. Her clothing was changing. Her capris and shoes were returning, but her arms were covered in long sleeved red with black dots appeared. The rest of her was still akumatized.

 _"What is happening? I don't care if you're having crises of identity get his Miraculous now!"_

Oriental pushed herself up and came at him again. She was running then started twirling drawing the dome closer and closer to Chat Noir. He looked for a way out. He leaned down, ready to rush her and snag the akumatized item, when a gust of wind sent the lifted the handkerchiefs near him up and his baton was extended towards him.

"Well your play tent was fun, but I'm really need to get a trim bye!" The baton retracted as he was sucked outside. Ladybug grinned at him. "Was kitty in time out?"

"Yes, you got me out, but we need to get out of here. I've got something to important to tell you." She nodded as the two hurried out of the back streets and scrambled down small alleys, before hiding in small stairwell, leading to a basement.

An angry Oriental, stomped into the alley, she started flipping over garbage bins and tossing her handkerchief's everywhere, turning them into more mail order Korean dolls.

* * *

Hero and heroine ducked down as low as they could in the stairwell. As Oriental searched, they could both hear her voice changing over and over. One second she was Oriental, then the next Mireille, and then a third personality that neither of the heroes of this world recognized, but PT Marinette did.

 _"Your Mireille is splintering because of what happened in my world. Mireille and her Ladybeetle persona nearly severed completely, but not totally because of the bond she shares with my Chat Noir. Maybe when she got close to your Chat Noir the connection got stronger."_

"So if being near Chat Noir gives her soul more strength, then the version of your world is feeding off that to heal, which includes regaining a bond with Tikki," Ladybug figured out.

Chat Noir looked at his girlfriend/partner and wondered what she talking about. He barely knew Mireille other than she had been the target of Stormy Weather's anger and she was in Ms. Mendievel's class.

Pressing a finger to her lip, Ladybug pointed to the locked door they were huddling bye. A glance at Chat Noir's claws and the keyhole was all he needed. With a few twists they were inside the basement of ironically a curio shop.

"My Lady, what's going on? You've been acting a tiny bit off today, and then you were talking to yourself about some kind of connection between me and the victim. I'm not that close to her."

Ladybug, who had been gathering some knickknacks and looking for some ribbon, glanced back at him. Her eyes seem to change for a few seconds, they were still the same color. It was just that the soul behind them wasn't the same. It was the one person who could help them in this situation.

"You're not close to her, but _my Chat Noir_ , is close to her. After all, Ladybeetle is his partner."

Chat Noir eyes widen in confusion as his skin paled. He started to ask if she was okay when Plagg interrupted him. _"I don't have time to explain it all, but your girlfriend is sharing her mind and body with a different part of her soul that leads a different life. One that knows how to help us with this akuma so just follower her lead lover boy."_

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed the spotted heroine up the stairs to the store and out the exit surprising shoppers who were just starting to hide. She dumped the contents on the street and shouted, "Hey Oriental, we're over here!"

The akumatized human stumbled and skidded in front of them. The akumanzation had taken hold again, returning her to her villain self except for the cuff of her sleeves. She saw the knickknacks, all Asian based, reminding her off the offensive remarks Chloe shouted at her.

Roaring in anger, she came charging at the two ready to add them to the pile. Ladybug tossed her yoyo in the air shouting, "Lucky Charm!" The magic swirled and then dropped a scrapbook in her hands. "PT, what do I do with this?"

 _"Use your Ladybug sight and I'll tell you what to do!"_

Ladybug scanned the area. The knickknacks, Oriental's right cuff, the scrapbook, and lastly she caught the reflections of her ribbons. PT saw all this and knew what to do.

 _"Okay, here's what you need to do. Smash the curios and offer Oriental the scrapbook and ribbons, so she can put the broken pieces inside. She'll take it and then when she leans down hold her by the cuff. Chat Noir can then dart in and use cataclysm on the handkerchief!"_

Ladybug nodded and undid her ribbons and wrapped them around the scrapbook. "Hey before you take our Miraculous Oriental; don't you want to capture this moment in a scrapbook?"

Oriental stopped and grinned. "Yes, yes I do!" she exclaimed. Hawkmoth's mark came over her again, but she ignored him as she snatched the scrapbook and bent to grab the broken pieces when Ladybug grabbed her by the cuff and held her up enough to get to the original handkerchief. "Now Chat Noir."

"Cataclysm!" With his catlike reflexes her darted in and destroyed the item. The akuma flew out heading far away, but Ladybug snagged it and soon it was a pure white butterfly again. Instantly Mireille was back to normal and the city followed with Miraculous Ladybug cleanse.

"Oh my head hurts. What happened to me and why do I feel like I've been in the dark for so long?" Mireille pondered out loud rubbing the back of her head. She looked up and saw the two heroes of Paris gazing at her. "Ow, was I akumatized?"

"Yes, but you're better now. You should probably head back to your school and let them know you're okay. If you're still feeling a bit off, I would suggest resting after school."

Mireille nodded and then started heading back to school. Chat Noir turned his attention back to Ladybug, who seemed to be talking to herself, no her other soul again. "Care to clue me in what is going on?"

"We need to talk somewhere after this. Ugh, I can't remember, ugh do you remember where Master Fu lives or if Peace Keeper is with him? I need to talk to one of them. Time is running out."

* * *

Directly after school, Adrien ducked out of a Chinese lesson and took LB Marinette to Master Fu. He felt unnerved as his girlfriend asked random questions trying to recall certain facts and memories. She couldn't remember how often they visited Master Fu or if they had found the Miraculous Book.

When they reached Master Fu's place they were surprised to see him video chatting with Ning on a laptop. She appeared to be in her home under the United Nations building in New York. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you today, but it's always nice to see friends, right Master Fu?"

Master Fu nodded as he shifted the laptop to give Ning a better view of the teenagers. LB Marinette sat down and played with her fingers, while Adrien took Master Fu and Wayzz aside to tell them what was going on.

Ning studied LB Marinette's face. She saw the micro expressions and the way she held herself. LB Marinette blinked a few times and the micro expressions changed just slightly, still Marinette, but someone else was looking back. "Oh my Peridot Turtle, you did that spell didn't you? Did something go wrong?"

The others turned to look her as the Guardian was now up to date on what was going on. He could sense LB spiritual energy was split between two souls and there was a hint of third trying to get in to wreak havoc on the two souls.

The old Guardian touched the bluenette's back and shared some of his spiritual energy with her. Immediately the third was pushed back and contained once again. The rest of the spiritual energy started fixing more of LB Marinette's soul. "Can I speak with the Guardian Marinette please?"

LB Marinette nodded her head and relaxed. A few seconds later, her voice changed slightly. "Master Fu, you don't know how much it means to see you alive. I've been through all my other souls' life and your alive in them, I even met another version of you, but in my world…"

"It's tough being a Great Guardian at such young age and with Wayzz isn't it? " The little kwami frowned at that and huffed. "No disrespect old friend, but teenagers are as foreign to you as keeping up with the latest technology is to me."

Adrien was blown away as he tried to wrap his mind about what he had just learned about multiple souls, splintering, and that there were other versions of him living completely different lives.

PT Marinette explained what happened and what she was afraid to face once she was back in the central soul room. "I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything that's part of all seven of us. All of us have things in common, but it's our differences and experiences help each other. The spell was meant to bring us together for me to truly understand myself."

"In a way it has, you've helped each part of your soul except your own. You still have to face something that has scared your soul deeply. You shouldn't be afraid though," Master Fu told her gently.

Adrien looked at Master Fu if he had grown a second head. "Why shouldn't she be scared of something that manage to splinter a soul into seven broken pieces? I could lose my Marinette because of this!"

"Adrien, that's enough. You're being selfish!" Ning reprimand the teenager. Taking a deep breath, Ning brushed a strand of hair back and adjusted her screen, so she could be seen better. She gave the young hero before smiling at the girl, then winking at her master. She brought up her hand and placed it over her own heart. "As you know, I've done a lot of things in my life that I regret or wish I never had to do. It eats you up inside so you push it away, lock it up in a dark corner so you don't have to look at anymore."

She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again. "The truth of the matter is, we all hide parts of ourselves from our conscious mind. Terrible things we did, emotions and traits we don't like to admit we have. Even memories that we don't know we possessed. They control us and drag us down."

Both Marinette's seemed to agree with her. LB Marinette didn't like to think about the bad stuff or failing so she pushed that away. PT Marinette's doubt and anxiety always seemed to get the best of her so she hid away from it.

Master Fu handed the double souled girl a cup of tea, which she drank to calm her nerves. "Peridot Turtle, you are _One_ , a very unique individual. Your unusual gift has helped all your different souls. That gift comes with a price."

"I have to face something that is hidden, but still a part of me. Part of all us. I just can't think what it could be and that's why I'm afraid. LB Marinette, right now her memories, her personality, everything is falling back into place, but I have to do this alone."

Adrien took her hand and he hugged her tightly. "You're not alone. You mentioned that I'm there too, other versions of me. If you know another Chat Noir, then I think he's as scared as you to face what is inside of him. I don't know what could be hidden, but I know he could face it with you."

His girlfriend blinked her eyes a few times and he saw that LB Marinette was back in control and PT was back in the soul room gathering her strength to return. She was still hesitant.

"You can do this PT Marinette. Whatever it is that you have to face, know that all of us; Huli Jing, Abeille Jaune, Belle Bleue, along with Mariposa and me as Ladybug, we'll be there for you. Remember, we are strongest when we work as one."

 _"Thank you. I'm ready to go. I can't put this off any longer. Just, if something goes wrong, you'll know by six o one. Thank you for giving me the courage to face the unknown."_

"Anytime. I will see you again. Good luck."

 _"I'll need it." PT Marinette squared her shoulders and walked out the door. A perfect red brick walkway waited for her and in the distance she could make out the central soul room. With sheer determination she started walking back to the central soul room._


	10. Power and Desire

**_Last chapter and I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

 _PT Marinette stepped out of Ladybug's window and looked around the central soul room. Everything looked the same except all the windows, but hers, was finished and glowing. Her window was still missing two rows._

 _She looked around and saw her stain glass fragments sitting on the sill, but they were in some sort of scaly cage. She moved one step closer, but looked backwards towards the banner with the video screen._

 _CN Adrien had returned from Gui Chel's life. She saw him looking at his banner and that it was almost finished. It only needed to two more rows stiched. He was blinking a lot as he stared at the corner with the eighth banner. She saw that a full scale photo had formed next to it._

 _Before she could make it out there was a brilliant flash of indigo light. Covering her eyes she peered at the alcove where the eighth window was. The alcove had widen just enough to have a banner next to it, depicting Adrien's eighth soul. Something roared and there was the sound of someone laughing in delight._

 _At the same time Adrien was covering his eyes as a bright white light caused him to stumble back. He heard something snarl and growl, conveying a mix of emotions._

 _Back with PT Marinette the light had died down and someone had exited the window. The figure had blurry edged, but she could now see what part of her had been hidden._

 _Standing before her was teenager who looked similar, but also slightly different than her. Her face was softer, her hair was more black then blue and it was held up in high ponytail. The shape of her nose was smaller and while her eyes were the same color they looked a bit bigger._

 _She wore an indigo body suit that had diamond shape cut outs on her legs and square cut outs on her sides and sleeves. Underneath was an ebony black shirt and leggings filling in the cutouts. She wore knee high black scaly boots with indigo diamond scaled up the center. A pair of black finger-less gloves covered her hand as her thin indigo mask let some skin show around the eyes. She carried a dagger in her hand, the pommel indigo and the blade was black as obsidian. Around her neck was indigo colored choker shaped like a dragon_

 _In CN Adrien's mind he saw what was hidden from him burst out of the banner. It was him and it wasn't at the same time. His hair was a lighter blond, his eyes were jade green, not emerald. His posture was stiff and he seemed to be slightly taller than CN Adrien._

 _The stranger wore a white cat suit with a medium length tail. There were tannish brown markings forming stripes and spots all over the suit. His boots had claws on them as well as his gloves. There was fur around his collar. Hanging from the collar was a small white oval shaped pendent with a tan paw print inside. He carried a_ _jian clipped to his waist_

 _Both PT Marinette and CN Adrien backed up as the strangers took a step closer. At the same time they asked, "Who are you and what do you represent?"_

 _The other two spoken in unison. "My name is Indigo Dragon/ Ocelot Blanc! I represent power and desire/rebirth and balance. We will not fade away or be forgotten!"_

* * *

 _PT Marinette looked at Indigo Dragon, wondering what she meant by being forgotten or faded away. "I don't understand. Why would you fade away or be forgotten. You're obviously a part of me."_

 _Indigo Dragon flipped her dagger in the air and sliced the air causing more of the room to ripple a bit. She slashed the dagger at PT Marinette who was forced to move back and roll to the side as Indigo Dragon came tried to pierce her._

 _PT Marinette concentrated and her costume appeared on the body. Unlike the other souls, she had never been in costume because of her being the caster of the spell. "What are you doing? Don't you know if you harm me, you'll hurt yourself?"_

 _Indigo Dragon through back her head and laughed. "You're even more oblivious than I thought. You don't know who or what I am. You can't even tell that is the same Disastrous Chloe used to wear. Only mine was refined and infused with the power of a kwami instead of demon. Mine is called Drakko."_

 _Back with CN Adrien, he had transformed and was on the main floor as he attempted to block Ocelot Blanc from cutting him to pieces. The boy dropped back and kicked out, his clawed feet missing by half an inch._

 _Chat Noir needed to buy some time to understand this. "If you're going to kill me, don't I at least get an explanation OB Adrien?"_

 _The other blond snarled at that and tapped his pendent. "I'm not like you! I have a Disastrous! Occo is more than just a kwami, he's the reason I'm still hanging on after what your and the others did. For the record I'm not Adrien Agreste!"_

 _Chat Noir couldn't believe this. This wasn't a version of him?! So why was this person here? He was even more shocked when the guy in white told him his name was Felix Agreste and that Indigo Dragon was his partner/annoying girlfriend Bridgette Cheng! With Indigo Dragon confirming his claim, both teenagers were not sure what their next step should be or why these two were so angry with them. What did they mean by hanging on?_

 _Indigo Dragon paused before sheathing her dagger. She had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. "Felix and I are proto souls. When a child is born the soul is not fully formed. Each child has the potential to create as many different souls as possible and they're interconnect with every version of life."_

 _In the other central soul room, Ocelot Blanc clutched his fists tightly with his tail lashing out. "As a child grows, they develop a personality, characteristic traits, and an identity. By the time a child is four years of age, they have finished forming all their souls, connecting the parts that most represent them and can be called on to help in a crises."_

 _The ocelot styled hero pointed his sword directly at Chat Noir's heart. "Most proto souls are absorbed into parts of others souls or fade away because they're not vital to a person's whole soul." Chat Noir tried to move a bit only to be slashed at. The blade narrowly missing his heart._

" _I was connected to you in a way. I was an idea and original creation of who you might have been if things were different, despite the name change we're linked as if we're brothers. However; you decide you didn't need me, that you didn't need the belief in rebirth, which is reinventing yourself or balance, whether it be emotional, spiritual, or self-worth."_

 _Indigo Dragon was talking to Peridot Turtle. How she never wanted to embrace power unless it was for others and not herself. That she pushed her less than ideal desires away. "You're afraid to embrace the darkest part of your soul just as Chat Noir is afraid to reach for his unlimited potential!"_

 _Peridot Turtle gasped realizing it was true and she figured out something else. "You two were fading away and that included your world. You're version of life wasn't sustainable."_

 _Indigo Dragon smirked. "Got it in one. So many souls had been rejected or absorbed. Our world was where most proto souls existed at the beginning before they started to fade away. Felix and I, survived because of our Disastrous along with a few others."_

" _Which means that if we're going to continue to survive we need to carve a place for ourselves in your souls, even it means getting rid of all of them!" Ocelot Blanc announced out loud._

* * *

While this was all going on, in the real world PT Marinette had invited over Adrien to study with her and stay for dinner. In reality, the two of them had locked themselves in her bedroom and both were lying down on either the bed or the chaise as their Kwamiis watched over them. They had only one hour left to finish the reconstitution of their souls before the splintering was permanent.

PT Marinette was squeezing her head as her body jerked around. Her guts were curling up inside her creating more pain. Her heart was beating faster. Her right leg jerked hitting the wall. "The pain! It's almost unbearable. My head feels as if it's going to explode. What is going on?"

Wayzz reached out and connected with her spiritual energy. He could feel the battle going on in her. His wielder's own energy fighting to stay alive, while a foreign yet related energy fought harder, trying to eradicate PT Marinette's spiritual energy.

Down below on the chaise, CN Adrien bit down on a towel to stop himself from biting his tongue. His fists kept hitting the chaise as his body arched before falling back down. He felt as if claws were trying to tear him apart.

Plagg was trembling. He had seen this before and it was as terrifying as he remembered. He wished Tikki was here to make it all better. Her positivity would help the situation, but she was still with Mireille counting on him and Wayzz to save their wielders so hers would be safe.

He felt a fluttering in his stomach and looked up at his brother, who nodded. They had both felt the fluttering, which meant Nooroo was also trying to save Hawkmoth from being splintered forever. All four miraculous users needed to be restored to normal or each of them would remain splintered forever. It was apparent to all four Kwamiis they didn't want to have any wielder go insane.

"Do you have anything that could help these two? Any potions or medicines?" Plagg asked anxiously.

Wayzz paused then nodded. He flew over to the vanity and opened the drawer where Marinette kept things related to her Guardian duties. He pulled out a small vial which contained something tea like. He hurried over to Plagg. "She made the mind strengthening tea before this happened and kept some. If we pour a bit of this in their mouths, their minds will grow stronger, helping them in their fight with their hidden selves."

Carefully, they poured a tiny amount of the tea into the teens' mouths and held their heads up enough so they would chock on the liquid. A few seconds later they were happy to see PT Marinette stop clutching her head and CN Adrien relaxing.

"Stay strong kitten, you can do this. Don't worry about the time."

"I believe in you my little hatchling. I hope Tikki is doing okay."

* * *

In the Caquet home Celeste-Xun was in Mireille's room again. She had locked the door and strung several Feng Shu beads and amulets, including the Mystical Knot, Dzi beads, and the Chi Lin tassels strategically around the room.

The Mystical Knot, was the symbol of Feng Shu. It was a symbol of love and protection which helped harmonize the flow of energies so nothing bad would stay. The Dzi beads offered protection and the eyes painted on them kept a look out for trouble. The Chin Lin, a fabled creature of Chinese mythology, was highest guardian when it came to good health and protect the user's household from evil.

She had lit a juniper aromatherapy candle and had waved the smoke over Mireille's face, letting her inhale the scent. Juniper was a scent that helped purify the air and offered protection to anyone in a room.

Celeste-Xun was dressed like a French speaking Creole traiteur, a healer of faith with mixes of different prayers and medicines, while laying their hands on a patient. With the items of Feng Shu protecting the room and helping enhance her sister's mind, body, and soul; she would combine it with the French style healing to ritually heal her sister splintered soul and restore the bond with Tikki.

"Are you sure about this? You only read about this yesterday and recalled some of it today. We should wait for Peridot Turtle and Chat Noir to heal themselves first," a nervous Tikki informed the little girl. She was rubbing her paws together as her antenna twitched.

Celeste-Xun looked at the kwami with her strange eyes that flickered intensely. "We're nearly out of time. I have confidence in Mireille's partners. They are strong and I believe they can succeed. However, time is running out and you said we have to try something, should they fail. This is what I have to offer, a spiritual healing through intense love and willpower."

Tikki looked at the little girl and could see how her past self was merging with her present soul, both of them ready to help. With only fifty minutes left, this was their best hope to keep at least one Miraculous wielder alive. With a sad nod, she told the girl to proceed.

The little girl nodded and started praying, calling for the protection, the power, and guidance to help her sister's soul find peace. The energy in the room seemed to get stronger and positive as she laid her hands on her sister's chest to start the healing.

* * *

Nooroo was looking at his master. The double powered splintering, a combination of his latest akuma and the damaged Miraculous magic, was getting worse. Half the lair was a broken reflection of what the secrete place normally looked like.

Half the crystal chandelier was gone, the carpet was dirty and the wall was broken into pieces with only a few slivers of glass hanging in the frame. The other side of the room looked as if it belonged to a different Hawkmoth, one who liked function better than luxury.

Hawkmoth himself, had sunk into a throne shaped chair. He had an oxygen mask on his face and he looked like he was on death's door. Behind him, the sound of a generator was being heard as it kept the power running through the lair. It sounded the loudest from the wall behind the throne chair. He pulled the mask down and called for his kwami.

Nooroo flew closer, "Nooroo, if I don't survive this splintering, I want you do something for me. I give my word as a Miraculous User my last request will not brink harm or death to anyone."

Nooroo nodded knowing that what his master believed and what was reality were very different. Still, he would do his best to keep the promise. "What is your request?"

"Protect the others like me. Give them a chance to live. I don't know if your Great Guardian can do anything, but please don't let them perish." The man slumped down. Nooroo put the mask back on and gave his word he would do his best.

* * *

 _Peridot Turtle blocked Indigo Dragon's dagger with her meteor hammer. The angry teen pushed the blade harder. The meteor hammer started to give and suddenly the blade scratched her plasteron._

 _She let out a noise of surprise and dropped down to deliver a vicious kick. Indigo Dragon fell down as Peridot Turtle jumped over the girl, kicked off the bench and landed on her windowsill, she stomped down on cage, trying to free the last pieces of her window, but the cage wouldn't break._

" _Dragon Roar!" a high pitched roar echoed off the walls. Peridot Turtle covered her ears and fell off the sill. On her shell she saw her window starting to crack again._

" _Stop it! I know you're angry and upset, but there has to be another way for you to exist without killing me!" Peridot Turtle shouted out loud as she spun around on her back, bouncing off the walls until she gained enough momentum to right herself._

 _Indigo Dragon's ponytail swished angrily as the girl drew back her fist and slammed into the ground. The walls started to shake and the lights flickered. The stain glass windows had tiny scratches on them. "You think you can solve this through words? You rejected me and I nearly ceased to exist! I will never forgive you."_

 _Chat Noir was having his own trouble against Ocelot Blanc. He was no pushover as he expertly wield his blade anticipating every strike from him. He used everything in the central soul room to his advantage, even destroying furniture so the resulting dust would blind his opponent._

 _Chat Noir did a few backflips and landed on the top of the rock wall. "This is crazy, we don't have time for this. Every minute we continue this fight, the clock runs out a little more. How are you going to take control of my body if it's splintered?"_

" _Easy, get rid of you and tie all the banners to mine binding them to me. Your body will heal, and one by one, I eliminate the other's souls until I'm the only one left."_

" _How is that keeping balance? You said it yourself you represent balance."_

 _Ocelot Blanc laughed and sheathed his weapon. "Ocelots are mysterious yet powerful small cats. Rebirth and balance are only two things the color and creature represent. They are symbols of defense and courage. We defend what is ours at any cost even it means only trusting a few and being cold hearted. Ocelots are amazing creatures who trust their instincts above all else. For my dragon lady I am the best companion she knows."_

 _Chat Noir raised his head a little hearing that. Whoever this Felix guy was, he certainly matched his animal perfectly. A chill ran down Chat Noir spine as he jumped off the rock wall moments before the guy used his powers._

" _Instinctual Balance!" He slashed the air forming an X. From the air a yin yang symbol appeared, then split apart and struck the rock wall. The black yin struck the rock wall obliterating it, while the white yin struck Chat Noir._

 _He screamed in pain as he crashed onto the second floor, his costume torn in pieces, his weapon rolled away from him. In his soulmate's room, she had been pinned against the door, trying to avoid being impaled with her weakened plasteron._

* * *

In reality the Kwamiis watched in terror as bruises and cuts started to form on their wielders. Both Marinette and Adrien, were struggling to stay in a meditative state. To focus inward on their soul instead of the pain they were feeling. There were only thirty minutes left on the clock.

Wayzz started to pray asking if there was a higher god than him to please help his wielder. Plagg figured it couldn't hurt and did the same. They really needed a miracle.

The two seven pointed star points appeared on the teens' body. They were each glowing as small indigo/white dot appeared on the back so brightly they could be seen through the clothes.

The points came together as the small dot traveled to the front resting on the collar bone. Indigo/white lines appeared from the dot traveling the stars whose own colors formed a blockade from the foreign dot. It was a sign that the battle had just begun.

* * *

 _Indigo Dragon shoved Peridot Turtle against the door again, her shell taking a lot of damage. She slashed the girl's face cutting it deeply. Dragging her out, she jumped into the air as an indigo light burst out of her window holding Peridot Turtle in midair._

 _Through her bond with Ocelot Blanc she felt him do the same thing to Chat Noir. Both Disastrous users had twisted grins on their faces. Both of them watched as their colors started to drain the two souls causing them to turn gray and start to vanish. At last their wish to exist forever would come true._

 _At that moment a beam of red light shot out of Ladybug's window and grabbed hold of Peridot Turtle. Indigo Dragon turned around and couldn't believe it as an orange, yellow, blue, followed by a purple and black light covered the Great Guardian._

 _The scale prison fissured apart, as the last of the green stain glass, flew into place. A green light shot out and pulled Peridot Turtle out of the sphere and too the bench. The colored lights formed a protective barrier around her.  
_

" _No this can't be happening! I won't let it happen!" The dragon lady shouted as she hurled her dagger only to have it bounce off the light barrier and come back to her. She shielded her eyes as she saw the outlines of the other six souls step out of their window and merge with Peridot Turtle._

 _There was a burst of rainbow light and standing on the bench was a whole new version of Marinette. She was dressed and looked like an angel. She was so beautiful. More importantly she wore all the colors with pride._

 _Her long skirt started ruby red, moved in orange sunset, and ended golden yellow scroll designs on the edge of the skirt. Her bodice and elbow length flowing sleeves were light green, but her collar and belt were sky blue. Her golden head piece had purple feathers attached to it. She wore black boots that left her toes visible. Attached to her back were large indigo colored wings spread wide. Lastly she held a silver bow and arrow with a gold head._

 _The same thing had happened to Adrien, but instead of an angel he looked like a warrior from times past. He wore a black tunic with a red over shirt and dark orange leggings. Mustard yellow colored shoes covered his feet. A blue chest plate with green straps fit snugly to his chest. His helmet was white with purple plumage on it. He gripped his halberd tightly. These forms represented the whole soul when the others came together. They were projections of who they really saw themselves as a whole person.  
_

" _NO! You can't be here! He returned you and none of you can come back until he's healed!" Ocelot Blanc ranted. He looked up and saw Chat Noir's banner had been sewn in place and it was glowing in a supernatural light. He knew what that meant. "NO! I will break you all apart again until you are nothing!"_

 _In Marinette's central soul room Indigo Dragon had made a similar threat. She darted towards Ladybug's window only for Angel Marinette to fly over and block her attack. "Stop, don't you see? You may have caused the splintering, but the spell has worked. Seven different souls are now so interlinked that together we have become one being. This is what make a person whole! Separate, but together at the same time. You can join us."_

" _Join you? All of you had a chance to embrace me! To accept my existence, but each part of your master soul rejected my role, my life, because none of you wanted to be powerful and do whatever it took to obtain your desires," the angry girl shouted. The scales on her costume stood up in agitation and defense. Her hair changed, one second it was normal, the next second it was sharp as a blade as she whipped her ponytail around cutting a few pieces of the wall off. "I am not Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I am Bridgette Cheng! I was the original, none of you would have existed without me! I don't need any of you!"_

 _In Adrien's central soul room his united soul had trapped the jian blade in his hands as Ocelot Blanc aka Felix finished his partner's speech. "We'll destroy as many souls as it takes, until all the proto souls from our world have taken their place here, before we destroy all the timelines and leave ours alive! Nothing you say will distract us from our goal."_

" _I'm sorry. I wanted us to work together, but a part of each other. To find what I was lacking, but I can't allow you to carry out your plan," Warrior Adrien and Angel Marinette informed the two proto souls in unison. With a sad expression on their faces, they raised their new weapons and took aim.  
_

 _The two proto souls braced themselves. Held on to their weapons and prepared to use their attacks. Their stain glass window/banner was projecting its light on them, giving them a boost of power. With twenty minutes left, either the good guys contained their dark sides or the bad guys would cause a second splinter destroying Chat Noir and Peridot Turtle forever._

* * *

At that moment Celeste-Xun had increased her prayers and drew on more power as focused on seeing her sister's soul. Mireille's soul was a lot bigger than before, but it still was lost and being drawn to a void. On the opposite side, she saw outlines of people dressed in green, black, and red.

" _Mireille, you are stronger than you know! Don't let yourself be consumed by the splintering. Your friends, your inner heroine, your Kwami needs you. I need you! Hold on to everything that make you Mireille Caquet and come home!"_ Celeste-Xun stated as she projected her thoughts to the lost soul.

She could see her sister pause and start heading back to the people, but the void continued to suck at her. "Tikki, I need your help now! Channel your power through me! Give me all the luck you can give. My prayers are working, but they need to be stronger!"

The little kwami didn't need to be told twice. Given that she her bond with her wielder was broken, she could temporarily bond with someone else. She also knew that the person would give her back to her real wielder. "You need to say Spots On!"

"Spots On!" Celeste-Xun shouted. The Miraculous she had been keeping safe activated and she felt Tikki's magic wash over her as she transformed into Little Lady. Her outfit was a long red leotard ending in jewel pointed skirt. Black beads covered her abdomen wrists and her sailor collar along with two strands of black beads on her forehead. Black tights covered her legs and she wore small red boots with black lacing. Her mask was cat eye style and plain red.

She pushed her hands a little harder on sister's body pouring Tikki's power into Mireille as she continued to pray and use the rituals to heal her sister. She could feel her sister soul trying so hard to get back to where it belonged. "You can do this Mireille. Take my hand and come back."

* * *

With Hawkmoth, Nooroo was struggling with making a choice. There was one way he could help slow down the splintering process, but it would be risky. His counterpart in Mariposa and Teal Peacock's world had paid a price for this. If he did nothing than his wielder would die and he would be free. The threat to Paris would be gone.

"Forgive me Great Guardian, but I can't let my wielder die. Not until you know the whole story." Summoning his whole flitter they covered Hawkmoth and transformed the dying man turning him into his Champion form, buying a little more time.

* * *

 _Inside Marinette and Adrian, their central soul rooms were merging together as their red string of fate broke the barrier between the two rooms and sewn them together. With a lot more space the four souls had more room to move._

 _Indigo Dragon flipped out of the way, avoiding another arrow shot at her by Marinette. Ocelot Blanc kicked the one part of the couch at Adrien, whose halberd sliced it into two. He then jumped up in to the air and his claws dug in the ceiling._

" _Dragon Lady, I could use some help!"_

" _I told you a hundred times, my names is Indigo Dragon you cold hearted wild cat," she snapped before making a mad dash for her partner, she jumped off the railing and used her power again, this time against Adrien before pulling her partner to the ground._

 _He landed on top of her and she shoved him off her body. He swiped at her and she blocked with her scaly arms. "Don't swipe at me Felix!"_

" _Then don't shove me around Bridgette." They looked at each other in anger._

 _Angel Marinette hesitated, lowering her bow as Warrior Adrien rested his halberd. Despite fifteen minutes on the clock they didn't attack as they stared at the couple. "I don't understand, you two are partners, girlfriend and boyfriend, so why are you yelling at each other?"_

 _Indigo Dragon turned back towards Angel Marinette. "Do you really believe everyone who is tied to their soulmate by red thread ends up happy?" she demanded. "Felix and I are soulmates by design, but that doesn't make us the perfect couple. You think I enjoy being called annoying and never getting a smile from Felix?"_

" _Yeah, well you're no better. Why do you have to be so clingy Bridgette? Not to mention you are bossy at times. You may have started to splintering, but I'm the one who's going save us!"_

 _Warrior Adrien shook his head in disbelief. "You two are not going to succeed. You say you want to live, to avoid being erased, but seeing you two fight is a real indicator of why you two are proto souls. If people can't love and work with one another, then why would we want you part of us?"_

" _You're blaming us for wanting to live? You think you can just ignore us now that you know of us?" Indigo Dragon snapped. She gave the boy a murderous look wanting to bring him down to his knees before gutting him.  
_

" _Well never go away, we'll haunt you forever and we'll start by obliterating you!" Ocelot Blanc shouted. He looked at the angel girl and spat at her. Holding hands with his partner they raised their weapons ready to finally get rid of these two._

 _It was not meant to be. Angel Marinette raised her bow and fired the arrow at the same time Warrior Adrien thrust his halberd forward and swung it. The two weapons connected bringing the proto souls down._

 _They screamed in anger as they dissolved into balls of light that formed the shape of a dragon and ocelot. Both floated towards their window/banner as their image appeared on them. Bars formed around them keeping them at bay. They were contained once again, but now they were known about._

 _Both angel and warrior split back into seven parts. They smiled at one another. Peridot Turtle and Chat Noir seven star marks appeared as the other souls now carried a star point on the part of the body where the colors had been. Smiling at each other, everyone turned and stepped through their windows/banners back to their lives._

 _Marinette paused for a moment, in her own private soul room. It was like her bedroom in the real world, but when she climbed out to her balcony, she was surrounded by pictures of everyone she loved, including a section of the roof all about her as a Great Guardian next to pictures of her adventures with her other souls. "This the perfect room for me. Now I'm ready to return to the real world."_

* * *

Marinette blinked several times and sat up in her bed. She touched her Miraculous bracelet letting its presence calm her. Her mind was clear for the first time in a week. She felt whole, truly whole and ready for the world. "I'm back to normal. I'm not splintered anymore," she whispered to herself.

"MARINETTE!" Wayzz embraced his wielder's check tightly. He wiped a little tear from his face. "You did it, you fixed all your souls, contained a hidden part of yourself, and now are completely healed with five minutes to spare! I'm so proud of you."

She cuddled with her Kwami as Adrien tried to get Plagg out of his hair. The cat Kwami was making it messy as he rolled around in joy. Completely out of character the Kwami started to rub the boy's check purring happily. "Plagg, that enough. I'm okay. Everything is okay."

His phone rang. Snatching it up he looked at the text message. "Mireille woke up and her bond with Tikki has been restored! Celeste-Xun did some kind of faith healing and with Tikki's help undid the splintering."

Marinette nodded and then stilled. She felt a familiar energy, Nooroo's to be specific. She felt it pull away from another person's energy, yet they were still bonded tightly. "It appears Hawkmoth is fixed also. Probably backlash from Ladybeetle defeating Jilted Lover. Everything is back to normal."

This entire week had been an eye opening experience. No longer did she feel stressed or anxious. She could handle her new responsibilities. Even the ones that were only hers, she saw possibilities about how other people could help with them and make time for her own life. The spell had done its work.

Three days later Marinette was back to being her positive, happy, and confident self. Her staff respected her and with her new assistant Scarlet, her business was doing much better. With her parents help she was learning to delegate better.

Wayzz eased up on his lessons and helped her out with her homework. Her friends also started to adjust their schedules so they could still do things together and have fun, but also be there for Marinette if she needed them. Mireille promised to bring her adoptive sister over to Marinette once every two weeks so the Great Guardian could assess the reincarnated girl. Even Adrien was doing his best to be a better boyfriend.

The Kwamiis were also getting along better. Wayzz was more open to listening to his siblings ideas. In turn, Plagg became a tiny bit more serious and Tikki agreed to not be so pushy at times. Most importantly all Miraculous wielders and their Kwamiis promised to help keep the proto souls contained until they could become integrated within the complete soul.

* * *

Lila Rossi, frowned angrily. It seemed that whatever had been going on with Marinette had been resolved. She had lost her chance to figure out what secret she had been hiding. She would just have to be patient for another opportunity.

The girl started to get up from her table to throw away her lunch, when she felt something punch her in the gut. She leaned over like she was going to throw up. She then stumbled a few steps and grasped the stair railing. Shivers started going down her back. A moment later she straightened up. Brushing off invisible dust she went to get a note from the nurse so she could leave early for feeling sick. As soon as she got that she caught a bus, heading for a different location.

She was dropped off in a neighborhood that had seen better days. Some of the buildings had seen better days or were in need of repairs. The Italian girl headed for a building that looked like a cross between a townhouse and church. She opened the mailbox and pulled something out from it. It was a beautiful Spanish orange armlet shaped like a doe. Putting it on her right arm she opened the door and went inside.

Inside the place looked like a fancy mansion with magnificent carpets, crystal chandeliers, and pictures all over the walls displaying different cities, people, and landscapes. If you looked closely at them, you would see small differences and a few of them looked translucent.

Lila climbed the stairs passing by dozens of bedrooms until she reached the penthouse. She knocked on the door and it opened revealing Hawkmoth's lair. The main himself was sitting in his chair still resting. He looked at her and smiled. "You were able to succeed in the takeover?"

Lila responded, but her voice didn't carry the usual arrogance. Instead it was light and kind. "I've contained her for now. Hopefully, my former cell will be strong enough to keep her locked up. Thank you for giving me this chance. I hope I won't let you down."

"You could never let me down. I'm thrilled to see the first successful proto soul takeover. It means we're one step closer to our goal," Hawkmoth said before he whispered the words to turn back to normal.

The lights turned on revealing someone who strongly resembled Gabriel Agreste, but wasn't him. His hair had more color in it leaning more to a brown than a blond. The man's eyes were also gray and his attire had an inverse color scheme to fashion designer's clothing.

Nooroo hovered in the air next to his master. "Are you feeling alright Master?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes Nooroo. I have fully recovered thanks to you. I think you should start calling me Tristan instead of master. After all, we're now friends," the main said in a happy voice.

"Mr. Tristan Agreste, the great savior of the proto soul world. Without your vast resources and knowledge of magic and science, our home world would have completely faded away like your twin brother wanted."

"Yes, Gabriel. He was so happy to be absorbed into this world's version that he took steps to prevent the rest of us from surviving. He always underestimate my intelligence and skill."

Tristan Agreste walked to the back of the room and pushed a hidden button. The wall rose up revealing a large room with tons of equipment including two cryogenic pods. He walked over and wiped away the frost on the pods, revealing his son Felix and the boy's soulmate and partner Bridgette, resting comfortably in their pods. Their Disastrouses glowed as the Kwamiis emerged from them before phasing through the pods.

One was a miniature indigo dragon with black eyes who snarled. The other was a small white with tan markings ocelot who crouched on all fours. They were Drakko and Occo. They looked at Tristan with curious eyes.

"How is my son and his girlfriend doing mentally?"

Occo pounced on the man's shoulder swishing his tail. "Felix is exhausted from the attack and needs to regain his strength for now. His mind is burning with vengeance, crying out for a rebirth. I think he's going to be just fine."

Drakko wrapped his body around Tristan's neck. "Bridgette is also doing fine, but needs her rest. She is very determined to use her power to fulfill her ultimate desire."

Lila, who had followed Tristan in the room, threw off her jacket and touched her armlet. The Disastrous glowed and a second later a doe with a Spanish orange colored pelt with gold hooves and eyes appeared. "With your help my lovely Lila, we can bring hope to all our proto soul friends. They will know a kindness never before seen," Hinnda told her new wielder.

"Yes, indeed this will be our finest hour. We'll need everyone's help to get the two Miraculous we need. Once we have them, we can use their powers to save everyone in this building. Our world will never be in danger of fading away!" Tristan/Hawkmoth declared.

On the security system every bedroom in the place had two or four cryogenic pods containing many different people. Some of them strangers, others were familiar. It appeared that the Miraculous trio would have a lot on their hands and soon.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. As you can see their will be another story about this world, but not for a while. I have real world issues to deal with and I want to work on my original novel for a time. You'll see me again soon enough when I write the second season of Miraculous Ladybug trilogy. Until then do your best to have a great life.**


End file.
